


It's who I am

by Tiredteengaer



Series: Dick Grayson is baby [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Dick Grayson, And Dick Grayson loves everyone, Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce needs to chill sometimes, Crying Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dick Grayson low key has depression but it won't really come out for a while, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, He makes mistakes but he's still a good dad, He'd rather be ratchet then boring, Heavy Angst, Identity Reveal, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sad Dick Grayson, Self-Harm, Set Between Young Justice Season 1 and Season 2, Team as Family, Wally West is a Good Bro, talks of depression, talks of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredteengaer/pseuds/Tiredteengaer
Summary: A story of Wally West waking to find an injured and sorrowful boy wonder perched on his window,  M'gaan guiding a scared young boy through his worst nightmare, Conner working with his youngest team member to stop some pricks from attacking a posh old butler, Artemis sitting next to a sulky rich boy in front of the principle's office, Kaldur being tied up and locked in a dingy room with Batman's protégé, led them all to finding out who the boy with the loud cackles and mischievous grin really was.OR, how each member of the team found out Robin's real identity.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice)
Series: Dick Grayson is baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761397
Comments: 93
Kudos: 618





	1. Wally

The cold wind swept though his hair and hit his red cheeks, freezing the wet trails on his face. Dick shook his head, not even having the energy to lift his hand and wipe them away. Besides, he couldn't stop. Bruce would soon realise he was missing and even if the man was a downright git, he'd made it very clear that Dick was not to leave the house. 

More tears blurred his vision as he working, tapping away at his holographic computer, changing the codes and replacing them with new ones as he tried to program the zeta tubes to take him to Central city. 

Bruce would be furious when he found out. 

Not that he already wasn't. He'd gone from shaken up (as shaken up as batman could appear) to absolutely _livid._ Dick didn't even know how it happened. One second he was gripping Bruce's hand as he came around from the multiple drug he'd been given, the next second Bruce was firing him. 

One mistake. One mistake was all it took for Bruce to decide that Robin was a liability. 

The tiny screen went from displaying a series of fast paced numbers to blank, and a blue check appeared. Along with the three other permanent locations embezzled into the program, a new location had joined them in small red letters. 

_Central City, code;7492084_

The usual glee that filled him whenever he managed to break through Batman's programming was replaced by a dull thud. Bruce would be really mad. But so was he. He couldn't stay with him anymore. If Batman didn't want Robin around, no guarantee the man would want Dick Grayson either. 

He pulled the cord out and let it slip back in to his glove, hurrying in to the seemingly 'broken down' telephone booth. His name was loudly announced and he closed his eyes, taking comfort in the darkness as his mind went blank, like it always did when he was de-materialised. 

A slight pinch was what alerted him that he was here before the computerised female voice repeated his name again. He opened his eyes and stepped out of the phone booth, noting how this one was a shade of purple rather than the grey one he'd left back home. He let the door close behind him and climbed over the fence, dropping onto an empty Street. Made sense, it was almost four AM. 

Pain erupted through his entire body as his feet abruptly touched the floor, the bandages seeming to tighten as if to remind him that he should be at home and resting. 

_Home_

He didn't have a home anymore. If Bruce didn't want him, he'd figure something out. No way in hell was he about to go back into the care of the state. Bruce didn't hate him enough to have him put back into the juvenile center he'd spent nearly a month in, but no orphanage or new foster family would be good enough. 

He looked at the bright city lights and then up at the buildings flanking the road. If he was in a better state, it would be a piece of cake to climb up them but his injuries rendered him quite helpless. He hobbled a few steps ahead, until he reached a darkened shop, the street lights not really hitting the area. He slunk down on to the dirty steps and bought his computer up again, typing in Wally's name. Several information popped up and he skimmed through them until he found the location and typed away until the screen displayed a map. He almost started crying again when he realised he was only a few streets away. Maybe fate didn't hate him that much. 

Dick paused and ran his hand over his body, checking once again for any other trackers Bruce might have stuck on him that he'd missed. He'd disregarded all of them back at the local park. If his mentor bothered to look for him, he probably would be able to somehow find him. But for now, he just wanted a refuge hundreds of miles away. 

He carefully pushed himself away and started his agonisingly slow journey. His feet felt like lead and it seemed the drugs had not really worn off. He was exhausted. 

Through the streets he went, sticking to the dark corners and ducking away to hide in the most unlikely places he could find whenever he came across anyone. He was too injured to fight and it would cause confusion and panic if the citizens spotted Robin slinking around Central city. The talks would start and Barry would get to know and if Barry knew, Bruce would get to know and that was a situation he wanted to avoid all together. 

He had to stop himself from dropping to his knees in gratitude when Wally's house came into view. He'd visited his house a few times, always as Robin. He'd been desperate to reveal his identity to his best friend since he was ten but Bruce was adamant and had always refuse to grant permission. 

A few steps away, his legs finally gave out and he fell on to his knees, gripping his side where a stitch had arose. He looked up desperately, hoping against hope that he would see Wally's freckled face peeking out at him through one of the windows. But all that looked back at him was a bleak vacant glass. 

_Get up....come on Dick, don't pass out now._

It was honestly the survival instinct Bruce had drilled into him since he was eight that managed to make him force himself up. Swaying on his feet, he looked around. He couldn't ring the bell so he'd have to hop up on the porch cover, jump up, grab on to the window ledge and pull himself up on to it. Nothing big normally. 

He could do it. He could use the very last inkling of his strength left. He'd have to. He couldn't exactly go knocking on their door. It was four AM and while the speedsters parents were aware of their friendship, he didn't really want to worry them. Plus, they might call Bruce and the last thing Dick wanted was for the man to admit he was glad his foster son was gone. 

Sliding out his grapple gun, he held it up shakily and shot it at the large oak tree in their garden and watched the wire wind itself around the branch. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming as his body was pulled up by his arm, needles pricking at the sore muscles. Once he was high enough, he swung his body upwards, landing heavily on the head of the porch. Instead of shooting up to his feet like he normally did, he took a minute or so to blink the black circles away from his vision. 

Once it was clear enough, he shakily stood up and wobbled, foot getting dangerously close to the edge. Deciding he'd rather not have a broken skull on top of the million other injuries he was flaunting, he bent his knees and sprung up, hands slamming against the ledge. Digging his fingers into the wood, he slowly pulled himself up, tears slipping past his masks as his shoulder screamed in protest. He finally managed to pull his knees up and rest them on the platform and he peeked in and curled his hand into a first before letting it drop heavily against the glass. Wally shifted on the bed and Dick knocked thrice, each loud sound echoing loudly in the quiet night. 

At the fourth _bangbangbang_ , Wally shot up and jumped to his feet, looking around wildly for a threat before his eyes landed on the window. Immediately, the panicked and defensive look slipped away to a blank expression. Dick leaned his sweaty forehead against the pane of the window and weakly tapped at it again and Wally anxiously rushed towards the window, unlocking it. Dick pulled his pounding head away reluctantly as the window slid up and out of his way. 

'Rob! What the hell are you doing here?' Dick tried to answer but his teeth were chattering and Wally's room was warm so he tried to hop in. His feet didn't seem to be working with his brain though and as he leaned forward, his legs refused to budge. The speedsters eyes widened as the younger boy all but fell in, hurrying to catch him before Dick hit the floor. He pulled him in, dragging his feet inside with him. His eyes widened as he took in the other's state. 'What the hell happened?' 

Safe now, Dick felt his tears start up again and he allowed Wally to prop him up against the wall. He tried to drag his knees close to his chest so as to cry but his body screamed in discomfort and he was left to just cry into his hands. He could feel Wally's hands filtering over him, unsure and frantic. 

'Rob, dude, you're scaring me bud. Please talk to me. What happened? Who did this to you?' 

The only answer he received was Dick's muffled sobs. 

'Okay, okay, you stay here. I'm going to go get you a glass of water. And I'm going to call Batma-'

As if he was electrified, Dick unfurled and leapt forward to grab Wally's leg, digging his fingers in. 'No! Don't! He can't know that I'm here-' 

Wally's head was spinning. He'd woken up too abruptly, had stood up too fast and now he's getting l whiplash from Dick's mood swings. 'What-? Why not? Robin, you're banged up horribly, you need help. Batman-'

'He can't know I'm here. Please Wally, he can't. I'll leave if you want me to but please _please_ -' 

'Woah Woah, slow down.' He crouched down in front of him and held his hands up in a placating manner. Robin's reluctance to alert his mentor about his location and condition was nerve wracking. He knew the two were close, seen them work together firsthand and had heard stories of how Robin could soften the stoic dark Knight. He didn't know their true identity or the true nature of their relationship but it was a lot like father and son. And while he knew they argued, he couldn't imagine what could possibly bring the younger to another city while looking as if he'd been run over by a train. 

A horrible thought crossed his mind, 'Rob.....did batman- did he do this to you?' 

Without hesitation, The younger teenager was shaking his head with furious denial. Bruce may be a jerk but he was no abuser. They had enough trouble keeping CPS off their backs, he would not have his best friend downplaying Bruce's integrity too. He was upset at Bruce but he was still loyal to the man, would probably always be. 

Wally relaxed but he was back at square one now. While it had been disturbing and terrifying to think that one of the most respected and admired hero could be behind his best friend's injuries but it had been a direction. He had no idea what had happened and frankly, he had no idea how to handle it. 

'Dude, please talk to me. Just tell me what I can do?'

Robin took deep shaking breaths, practicing the breathing exercise that Bru- no, he wasn't going to think of his surrogate father anymore. He was exhausted and he knew if he let himself think about what had went down between them only a few hours ago, he would just erupt into an inconsolable mess. 

'Can I.....sleep over here tonight? I'll be gone in the morning.'

At Wally's hesitance, he began to panic. 'I can leave now....I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dropped down on you like this, I'll leave-' 

'No, don't be ridiculous. You're in no state to go anywhere.' He took a deep breath and hooked his arm around Dick's waist and grabbed his undamaged arm, heaving him up and supporting him. 'You're always welcome here, man.'

Dick let out a sigh of relief as he slowly lowered himself on to Wally's bed. He arched his arm up to unclip his Cape but he couldn't manage to fold his arm that way. Wally caught on and reached forward to do just that, crumbling the cloth in his hands and tossing it to the other side of the room. His friend looked exhausted but before he could lie down, Wally was gripping his arm again. 'Rob, what happened?' 

Loneliness suddenly dug into him like a searing hot knife, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and a burning pain in his heart and stomach. He had lost Bruce. And Alfred. The two people he could openly be both Dick Grayson and Robin in front of. And now that he'd been fired, he had no one. He was hurt and sad and _lonely._ And he wanted to talk to someone about it, he was always a talker. But his two identities meant that he was barely ever really there. Wally knew him better then anyone and yet, he knew so little of him. He didn't know what his civilian life was like, the name of his long time crush, what his weekends were like. He was tired. He wanted to reach out, wanted to actually have someone there for _all_ of it, not just for the hero part. 

Bruce would kill him. If he didn't kill him for running away, he'd definitely kill him for this. Because revealing himself meant revealing Batman's identity and his civilian allies as well. He was breaking one of the most important rules. 

But loneliness overtook logic. It grew inside him, like a looming shadow and he was desperate to get rid of it. 

'Rob?'

'Dick.'

Wally blinked, looking taken aback. 'What?' 

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and acted before he could doubt himself again. He reached up and gripped the side of his domino mask and _ripped_ it off. Wally's eyes widened as the soulless white lenses were now replaced with puffy icy blue eyes. 

'It's Dick. Dick Grayson.'

_Dick Grayson_

And Wally was suddenly reminded of the big important billionaire, Bruce Wayne of Gotham city, who seemed to be everywhere and everything. He remembered how his mother had cried at the story of the billionaire playboy who'd become a foster father to a recently orphaned boy. He recalled spotting pictures of a blue eyed boy clad in suit, equipped with a charming smile and charming words on magazines and news channels. He recounted how girls in his school would sometime pass comments on the famous duo and how boys would secretly admire them. 

Dick Grayson, part of the worldwide famous Flying Grayson act, Circus performer, Foster son to one of the most influential and richest man in America was sitting in his bedroom in the iconic red and yellow uniform. 

Dick Grayson was Robin. 

Robin was his best friend. 

Dick Grayson was his best friend. 

Wally suddenly felt dizzy as the realisation hit him and he nodded dumbly and suddenly rushed out of the room, downstairs to the kitchen, threw the fridge door open and chugged a whole water bottle down. 

Because Holy shit. 

_Holy Fucking Shit_

Burning questions arose and he quickly filled the bottle and replaced it before rushing back up the stairs. Robin- _Dick_ was still sitting on the bed in the exact position he'd left him, blinking in confusion. 'Where'd you go?' 

'Water. I needed water.' He staggered to his desk chair and dropped down, staring at the boy in front of him. 'So you're.....you're not pulling a prank on me are you? Not wearing some kind of holographic face changer?' 

The other gave him a small smile but shook his head in a no. 

'Okay, okay, so.....wow, _You're Robin._ I never expected that, you're a big deal as a normal person but you don't exactly have the reputation for being a badass. No offence, but I always thought you guys were a bunch of pansies. And- _Oh my God-'_ a new realisation cut his rambling off and he clutched his chest to stop himself from going into shock. 'But that means.... _Bruce Wayne?...'_

Dick had known Wally would eventually come to that conclusion but panic still arose in him, almost as a natural reflex. He shoved it away uncaringly. He'd known what he was doing revealing himself. And even if he was no longer Robin, he could trust Wally to not out him or Bruce. He'd kept Barry's secret for two years and hadn't even spilled it to his own aunt. Dick trusted him. 

'Yeah. He's-'

 _'Batman.'_ Wally whispered in admiration, collapsing back in his chair. He looked at the younger in wonder. 'You're Robin. My friend who flips off buildings and laughs in the faces of bad guys?' 

If Dick had been feeling his normal self, he would have given Wally an impish grin and a teasing bow. For now, he settled on a subtle shrug. 'The very one.'

Wally nodded, closing his eyes and concentrating as he tried to force himself to accept and understand this new information. 'You're Robin. Richard Grayson is Robin. Dick Grayson is Robin. Dickie Grayson is Robin. Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne is Robin. Bruce Wayne's ward is in my room-' his eyes snapped open as he realised with a jolt what he'd just said. '.....Bruce Wayne's ward is in my room and injured.'

Rob- _Dick_ rested against his pillow, looking exhausted. And for the first time, a glimmer of fear passed through his face. Wally stood up and began to pace around his room. 

'Dude, what's going on? You're hiding away from batman who is apparently Bruce Wayne. That's....you're not only his protégé but also his....what are you to him?'

'Legal responsibility entrusted by the state.' He finished for him dully. 

Wally stopped and felt his heart sink. That wasn't true.....right? He'd saw the tabloids and heard about them on the news and for the past two years, it had seemed clear that the two adored each other. But the media always lied. 

But oh god, that meant his best friend barely had any home life-

'Rob-'

'Just call me Dick.'

'Okay, Dick....you gotta tell me. If Bru- Batman- _Mr. Wayne_ treats you badly, if you're not happy, you can tell me-'

'He doesn't treat me _badly._ He's....we're close. And we usually get along but tonight.....' He trailed off and rubbed his eyes again. God he was exhausted. 

'Tonight what, Rob?'

A bitter laugh made it's way last his lips and he saw Wally recoil a little at the unfamiliar noise. 'You can't call me Robin anymore. It doesn't fit. Makes it all the better I told you who I really am.' 

'Why not?'

The lump returned to his throat and he tried to swallow it down but it just seemed to grow bigger, pricking the insides of his throat. 'He fired me.'

Wally froze and dropped the pen he'd started absently fidgeting with. _'What?'_

That couldn't be. Batman and Robin were the dynamic duo, the unstoppable partnership, the legacies. How could they no longer be? 

Dick covered his eyes and shut his eyes tightly, trying to prevail the inevitable tears. He was done crying. 

'What _happened?_ ' 

'I....please don't make me talk about it. Not now, please. I-i know I owe you an explanation but please-'

Wally stood up guiltily and shook his head. 'You don't owe me anything. I'm your friend.'

'You...you can't be okay with not knowing?' 

'Dude, I was happy to be your friend and trust you with all my secrets without even knowing your real name for two years. You don't have to talk for me to understand.' He rubbed his temples as he shut the window he'd left open, cutting off the entrance of the cold wind. 'You can trust me.'

'I know. And I do.' 

He smiled at his friend although the other couldn't see it through his shut eyes. 'Go to sleep Dick.'

'Where will you-?' 

'Don't worry about me. I'm too shaken up by the news of Gotham's sweethearts being the fearless batman and Robin. I couldn't sleep if I tried.'

Dick gave him a slightly wary look, turning his head to fix him with pleading eyes. 'You...you can't tell anyone. About our identities. Please Walls-' 

'Yeah, of course. Don't worry man, my lips are sealed. I won't tell a soul, not even Barry.'

At that Dick shifted guiltily. 'Barry knows.'

'.....of course he does.' the red head sighed and walked over to pull his crumbled covers over his friend. 'Go to sleep, Rob.'

'Dick.' the boy instantly corrected, even as he was slowly slipped into unconscious. 

'Dick. Sorry, it's going to take some time getting used to that.'

'-ssorry....'

'Don't apologise man, Batman forbade you from sharing your identity. I respect that. Quit worrying.'

'Thanks...for being a friend.'

He lightly punched the other in the arm. 'Thanks for trusting me. Now _sleep.'_

Dick didn't need to be told twice. He finally allowed himself to slip into dreamland, letting the drugs catch up and the aches wash away as darkness took over him. There, in Central city, curled up in a bed that was not has own, he forgot all about the horrible day he'd had as he gratefully slipped into a dream less slumber. 

Wally slumped down into his chair and stared at the boy, his brain running through a million thoughts a minute, trying to process the insane news he'd just received. 

It was past five AM when he realised that his best friend's name was _Dick._

Oh, he was going to have a racket coming up with jokes and inappropriate nick names and innuendos later. 

But first, he had to figure out what to do. Dick clearly didn't want to go home and seemed to think he was unwelcomed. Now, Wally knew Robin and Batman had a good relationship, but did that translate to a good relationship at home? So should he encourage the younger to go back, or should he help him stay as far away from his mentor as possible? 

Fired. He was fired. But that didn't mean disowned, right? He knew Dick had a tendency to overthink things and the boy always held himself to impossible standards. 

So was this a misunderstanding? Or something much more serious? 

He should tell Barry. He trusted the man to listen to him and listen to them. But.....just in case-

He stood up and zoomed down to the parlor room, where his mother stashed her celebrity magazines. He grabbed a handful from the last few months and zipped back upstairs, grabbing his laptop from the coffee table in the living room. He plopped back into his chair and flipped on his lamp. Leaning back, he began to flip through the magazines, stopping at the articles which spoke about Dick and Bruce. Most of them were sleezy dating scandals, commenting on Mr. Wayne's playboy lifestyle or any new woman who'd seemed to manage to latch on for more then three weeks. Some articles reported on fancy charity balls and his generous donation.

But there were some pages which commented on his forster son. One article was published on the three year anniversary of Dick being taken in by Mr. Wayne and it recounted several moments between them. Bruce attending Dick's basketball games and gymnastics matches. Bruce carrying a sleeping eight year old Dick back home from an event. Bruce buying Dick ice cream after school. Bruce and Dick going for a suit fitting together. Bruce Wayne hiding Dick behind his back when caught up in a robbery. Bruce Wayne acting like the father no one thought he could be to a boy who adored him. 

He flipped the magazine shut and logged onto his computer, typing in Dick's names. A large number of articles popped up, most of them dated to the day Dick had come into Bruce's life. He ignored the rude ones and skimmed through them, clicking on the ones that spoke about the boy in a positive manner. 

Every article he read spoke about how close the two were. 

He needed more magazines. His knees popped as he stood up and he was shocked to realise that the sun had risen. In fact, it was well up in the sky. 

What time was it? 

He glanced at the tiny clock displayed on the lower side of his laptop screen. 

9:12 AM. 

Shit, had it been that long? 

His parents would be up soon. So would Barry. His uncle should be up, he had to report to work at nine. 

He bit his lip and looked over at the sleeping boy on his bed, taking in the bandages and the dried tear tracks. He'd known Robin for years and he knew the boy adored his mentor/ surrogate father (he'd known for a while that the his biological parents had passed away). He knew they tended to fight but they always seemed to have a healthy relationship. Wally may not have known them beyond the Capes, but he'd seen their domestic side and heard stories and.....this really just felt like a big misunderstanding. 

He made up his mind. He hoped the younger would forgive him for betraying his trust when he was in a clearer mind and less upset. 

He crept over and picked up his phone from the bedside table and switched it on, notifications immediately filling the screen. 

**4 missed calls from Barry Allen**

**11 messages from Barry Allen**

**2 missed calls from unknown**

**3 missed calls from Aunt Iris**

Oh no. 

They knew. Barry knew Dick was missing and judging by the alarming number of calls, he'd deduced that Wally was hiding out with him. 

The good news was that he hadn't betrayed Dick by outing him himself. 

The bad news was that if Barry knew, that meant Batman was definitely aware of his missing protege and was looking for him.

Well,mayne that was good news. If he was looking for him and calling other superheroes, he must be concerned, right? And if he's concerned, that means he cares. 

He groaned and managed his temples as he unlocked the screen and pressed on the caller button. His finger hovered over Barry's contact but before he could press down on it, the bell rang. Again and again. 

He zipped downstairs, having a sinking feeling he knew who it was. Reaching the door he glanced through the peephole to check and the familiar blonde hair made his gut twist uncomfortably. He hurriedly unlocking the door and threw it open, effectively cutting off the insistent _ding dong_ of the bell. 

Barry glared down at him. 

'Hi, uncle Barry.'

'I called you a million times.' He replied, instead of returning the greeting. 'Is he here?' 

Wally hesitated and that was enough of an answer for the older speedster. He nudged his way past the door and disappeared up the stairs in a blink. The younger sighed before shutting the door and following him. He found the older man leaning over Dick's sleeping form, hand sweeping through his hair. Once he'd assured himself the young Robin was alive and somewhat well, he straightened up and grabbed his nephew's arm, dragging him outside the room and shutting the door behind him softly. 

He turned on him and Wally took notice of the stubble on his cheeks and upper lip. He must have left in a rush if he hadn't even shaved yet. 

'Kid, what the hell? What is he doing here? And why isn't he wearing his mask? Did you remove it?'

'What? No!' He replied indignantly. He was a troublemaker but he wasn't an ass. 'He did it himself. When he came here. He took his mask off himself. He....also told me about himself. About his identity. And....batman'

Barry let out a deep breath through his teeth, pinching his nose. '....This....is not what I expected. So you know Batman is-?' 

'Bruce Wayne, yeah.' He answered, feeling almost an odd pride at it. 'I also know what he did last night. He _fired_ him. Do you know how distressed he was?' 

'Wally, it's not that straight cut. Dick almost died last night.'

'And his response to that was to get rid of him?'

'It is _not_ like that. He's going crazy looking for him, he called me a while ago to check in with you. Though I'm pretty sure that was just a formality and that he's on his way here now.'

'Rob doesn't want to see him. You didn't tell him he's here did you?'

'I did, actually. I messaged him as soon as I got upstairs.'

'He kicked him out! After he almost died!'

'Walls, he took him out of the vigilante life, he didn't throw him out. Dick's still his responsibility-'

'Yeah, that's all he is to him! At least that's what Dick thinks....'

'I don't know what he told you last night but he was clearly upset. I've known about them for a while and believe me, the two love each other.'

'Dick said-'

'He was upset. And scared. And he's twelve. Kids tend to make the worst assumptions when things get out of hand with their parents. I know you can relate.'

Wally blushed, knowing his uncle was hinting at all the times he'd ran off to his and Iris's house whenever he'd argued with his parents. Maybe he'd let his overprotective side get too out of control. 

'I'm sorry.....I was just trying to help.'

'I know. And you're a good friend for that. But he has to go home, Walls. He needs to be checked over and put in bed rest and he and Batman- _Bruce_ needs to sort things out between themselves.'

'He's not going to be happy.'

'Maybe not at first. But he won't be happy living under the false assumption that Bruce doesn't want him. He should be here soon anyway. He's using the tubes to come to the city.' He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he looked around the house. 'I'm going to go wait for him. You should go wake Dick u-'

'Barry?' the older was interrupted by a surprised call and Wally glanced over his shoulder to see his father stepping out of his room, robe tightly wound around him. 'What's going on? Is everything okay?' 

The mam gave him a small wave in greeting. 'Not really but Wally can explain. In the meantime, can I borrow your car? I have to go pick up a friend.'

'Of course. But can you bring it back before ten? I have to leave for work soon.'

'Yeah, I'll hurry back. Wally, I'll see you soon. And wake your friend up.' With a comforting squeeze on his shoulder, he was gone. His father looked confused but he schooled his face into a stern expression as he addressed his son. 'What's going on, Wally?' 

It took another half hour to recount the events of last night, though he left out the part of Robin's identity reveal. They'd figure it out eventually when he would start hanging out with Dick Grayson instead of Robin but he'd leave them to it. Instead, he told him that he'd befriended Dick Grayson a while back and that he'd gotten in trouble with his father after he'd gotten caught up in a few vicious fights. By the time he got back to his room, Dick was already up and flipping through the magazines he'd left on his desk. He looked at the redhead with raised brows and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It was obvious he was still reeling from last night's drama. Still, the boy made a god effort of masking his hurt with jokes. 

'What's all this? I told you my identity and you became a fan? Should I be worried that you've read articles written about me from months ago?'

'Hey, give me a break. It's not everyday you get to know that you're badass vigilante friend is also a rich snob.'

'I'll have you know that girls are quite interested in me.'

'Yeah, I know. Did you know you're the 'upcoming heart throb'? I read that phrase at least six times.'

'Of course I do. Do you realise how charmingly handsome I am?' 

'Hmm. I don't see it. Never did. Always thought you looked like a git.'

'That's because you couldn't see my eyes before. Those are my real charm. And the mask always hid them.' He flicked his Fringe in a sassy manner, smile growing a little more genuine. 'I'm telling you, they've managed to sway all types of women-' 

'Dick.' 

Wally jumped and twisted around, month agape, because _Bruce Wayne_ was standing in his doorway. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, fucking _Batman_ was in his bedroom. 

Barry was standing behind him, looking disheveled in his wrinkly gray button up, which clashed pointedly against Bruce Wayne's crisp black suit. He rubbed his head as he broke through Wally's awestruck haze by loudly saying, 'Walls, your mom's calling you in the kitchen.'

It was a hint. A way for the two Gothamites to settle their differences and their misunderstandings alone. He nodded and began to leave, Bruce _fucking_ Wayne turning to make space for him to pass through. He paused at the doorway though and gave Dick a small reassuring smile which quickly turned into a grimace when he realised how white the younger had gotten. 

Barry gripped his arm and pulled him forward, nudging Bruce inside the room with his foot. He closed the door on the two, still holding onto his anxious nephew. 

'Are you sure this was a good idea? He looked scared. Maybe we shouldn't leave them alone?'

'Trust me, they'll be okay. Bruce is a good guy, Walls. He would never hurt Dick. They don't need us around.' clasping his hands on the teenager's shoulders, he steered him towards the stairs. 'Your mom does though. She nearly fainted when Bruce walked in and greeted her. She's on the phone with Iris right now, gushing over how handsome he is.' 

Wally grinned at the undercut of bitterness he picked up in his uncle's tone. 'What, are you jealous?' 

'No, I just don't see it. I mean he dresses well and all and I suppose he's got a pretty great height but other then _that_.....'

Wally laughed loudly as he ran down the stairs, his voice bouncing off the walls of the house, filling the tense atmosphere. Dick wished he could be with him right now, instead of here, being stared down by his guardian. He dropped down on the desk chair, trying to calm down his racing heart as he stared at Bruce. He tried to speak but nothing came out, his throat growing tighter and his mind running through a hundred thoughts as he recalled all the rules he'd broken in the past ten hours. Nothing he could say would make this situation any less serious so he decided to stay quiet. 

The deafening silence seemed to stretch on for hours, until it was finally broke by Bruce dragging a hand down his face and tiredly biting out, ' _What_ were you thinking?' 

Dick flinched. 'I don't know.' He knows he shouldn't have told Wally, he knows, he knew Bruce would be angry-

'You could have hurt yourself. I told you to stay in bed, not wander around a strange city at four in the morning. Did you pull any of your stitches?'

Oh. That.....was not what he'd expected. 

'I...no, I didn't.' Bruce didn't seem to trust him though. He crouched down in front of the younger and pulled his shirt up, checking for himself. Dick pushed his hands away, irritated. 'I said I didn't Bruce.'

The older sighed and stood up, making his way to the bed and settling down on it, looking out of place in the bright room. He stared down Dick, giving the boy a chance to explain but he refused to meet Bruce's gaze staring down at his feet instead. 

The man sighed, and it was long and tortured, disappointment clear and cutting. 'I don't know what to do anymore, Dick. You didn't listen to me last night and rushed into a fight you weren't prepared for. You nearly died and instead of listening to me after and resting, you run away and hack my transportation system. It's like you push yourself to disobey me. What even was your plan last night?'

Tears pricked his eyes but Dick refused to let them fall. He'd been expecting this, hadn't he? He'd known Bruce would kick him out, and listing all his failures was just a way to reason with him, to show him how troublesome he was. He couldn't even hate him for it. Bruce had always been patient with him, had tried his best to give him a new chance at a new life but Dick had thrown that away again and again. It was only a matter of time before man got tired of cleaning up his mess and sent him away. 

But it still Hurt. So much. 

He knows he has no right asking for any further favours. But he still tried, 'I'm not going back to the center.'

Bruce blinked, looking confused. He must be in shock that Dick still had the audacity to try and get things to go his way. 'The center?' 

'Don't send me back there. I understand that you don't want me back hom- at the manor anymore but please just don't send me back there. I can fend for myself if I have to-'

'Send you back- Dick, what are you _talking_ about? What center?'

'The juvenile center.'

Silence fell over them again as Bruce stared at him. Dick tried not to curl it himself, feeling smaller and smaller. He was just a child. He couldn't fight off Bruce or the authorities. Not really. Of course Bruce couldn't let him just run away. He'd have CPS on his back in a second, not because they actually cared about Dick, but because they'd be eager to play a hand in the downfall of Bruce Wayne. But.....Bruce wasn't cruel. If he wants going to let Dick run around, surely he could arrange to have Dick placed in an orphanage instead. 

'Dick....' Bruce's voice sounded strained, 'Dick, look at me.'

He didn't want to. But Bruce sounded so unlike himself that it forced him to do as the older had requested. 

'I'm not sending you away, chum. I told you I'd never do that. I thought we'd moved past that. Why would you think I'd go back on my word now?'

He couldn't help the bitter laugh. 'You fired me! You don't have to soften the blow Bruce, I can take it.' 

'Firing you does not mean getting rid of you.'

'But.....I'm not Robin anymore. If I'm not Robin, what use am I to you?' 

'Dick, do you honestly think you mean that little to me?' Bruce asked incredulously and at Dick's refusal to answer, his heart sank. 'Chum.....' He stood up and walked towards the younger, running a hand through the messy hair as he crouched down again. 'You're more to me then just my partner. You're my....' He hesitated, not wanting to upset or offend Dick by telling him how he truly felt about him. That he viewed him as more then a partner, as a _son_ . 'I'm your guardian. You're not going to get chucked out because of a mistake. No matter how bad it was.'

'I don't want you to feel obliged to keep me around. I can explain to the officials if they come after you and-' 

'-stop. Take a deep breath.' He interrupted the boy's rambling, squeezing his arm. 'This has nothing to do with legal responsibilities or officials. I.....I know I don't express myself well.....but I care about you chum. A lot. And no matter how rash you act or what you do, you belong with us. You'll always have a home with me.'

Tears fell off his chin on to his lap and Dick let out a wounded sound, pushing himself off the chair and falling into Bruce's lap, throwing his arms around his neck in a hug. The older caught him easily, keeping Dick's face tucked into his shoulder as he started to cry again, curling up close to him. 

'I-I'm sorry.....i don't want to leave.'

'And you don't have to. I don't want you to leave either. And nothing can make me hate you or not want you-'

'You don't know everything that happened.'

'Tell me then.'

'I.....' He closed his eyes and squeezed again, trying to get one last hug in before Bruce got mad again. 'I told Wally-' 

'-your identity. I know.'

His mouth fell open and he pulled away to stare at his guardian in shock. 'You....you know?' 

'Barry told me.'

'And you're.....not mad?'

Bruce shifted, face blank, not giving a hint of what he was thinking away. Dick's heart was in his throat, his stomach clenching painfully. 'I....was. But Barry explained and refused to bring me here until I calmed down.' He sighed and lifted his hand away from Dick's hear to pinch his own nose, not stopping the boy when he slowly shuffled away to sit on the floor. 'I'm not happy. But I'm not angry either. I trust your judgement. And I trust Barry's too. If you both can trust Wallace, so can I.'

Dick stared at him incredulously, heart beating erratically. He could barely believe it. 

'You're not mad?'

'No.'

'And you still want me?'

Bruce's eyes softened and he nodded. 'Of course I do.'

His shoulders slumped as the weight crushing his heart finally lifted. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Bruce's chest. The elder ran a hand through his hair gently. 'We have a lot to smooth out. But we can do that back at home, okay?' 

Dick nodded, relieved. Home sounded good. Great, actually. 

Bruce helped him up and shrugged his blazer off, handing it over to the younger. It hung off Dick's shoulders and reached midway to his thighs but it did the trick of covering his uniform. Bruce wrapped an arm around his shoulders, letting the boy plaster himself to his side, keeping him close. He picked up the discarded Cape and held it in his hand as he pushed the door open and helped Dick climb down the stairs. Barry glanced over at them, smiling when he saw Dick resting against his surrogate father. He stood up from the table, ruffling the young boy's hair as he swung a set of keys around his finger. 'I'll take you guys to....where you need to be dropped off.'

'Just a minute.' Dick requested, pulling away from Bruce's side and hobbling over to Wally. He could vaguely hear Bruce thanking Mrs. West for keeping him safe and apologising for the intrusion but his focus was on the older boy, who was shifting nervously. 

'Don't be mad. I know you didn't want Ba- Mr.Wayne to come here but I didn't exactly call him and-'

'I'm not mad.' He cut wally's rambling off, leaning against the counter and ducking his head shyly. 'I just wanted to thank you. For being so cool about all this.'

Wally waved him off, looking relieved.' So everything's okay?'

'It will be. I'm still not Robin but.....I can work things out when I get home.' He swallowed and forced himself to ask the question that had been poking around the back of his mind since he'd arrived. 'So you still want to be friends with a rich snob?' 

Wally blinked twice, before a slow grin took over his face. 'Oh definitely. And you should know from beforehand that you're going to be paying for the snacks whenever we go out to watch movies next.'

Dick grinned back, feeling lighter then he had in a while. 'Done.' Before he could say anymore, Bruce was standing next to him, hand on his shoulder as he studied the redhead in front of him. Eventually, he held a large hand out to him and Wally took it, looking starstruck. 'Thank you for taking care of him last night Wallace.'

'Uh, yeah sure. No problem, Mr. Wayne.'

'Call me Bruce.'

Dick sniggered at Wally's gaping mouth as he struggled to come to terms with everything. He hastily let go of Bruce's hand and nodded dumbly. Even Bruce looked amused, though he took care to keep his face as neutral as possible. With one last nod, he squeezed Dick's shoulder and began to lead him away. The boy looked over his shoulder at the older speedster, who was still gaping at Bruce as if he had five heads. 

'Call you later?'

Wally's attention snapped to him and he grinned, giving him a thumbs up. 'Done.'

It was only when they'd climbed down the porch steps that Bruce whispered, 'You know you're grounded, right?' 

Dick groaned, eyes squinting in the bright sunlight as they followed Barry to Mr. West's car. He wished he had his mask with him but he'd purposely left it behind on the teen's bedside. 

He knew how fond his best friend was of collecting souvenirs.


	2. M'gann pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a month after the mind control episode in season one

Dick jumped back as another of Klarion's shadow demon swiped at him, throwing yet another grenade at it. It barely managing to slow it down just enough for him to put a few inches between them before it regenerated and launched itself at him again. He jumped away landing a few meters behind Klarion. He bounced to his feet and ran at him but the stupid witch boy was already two steps ahead of him and Dick realised a second too late that it was another of his trick. The supposed Klarion turned out to be another shadow demon, shifting back to his old form as soon as Robin's foot connected with it, swirling around and latching on to the younger and dragging him in. Dick's eyes grew wide as Cold and darkness surrounded him and he struggled against the monster's hold, trying to free his arm. A shadowy tentacle zapped out and wrapped itself around his head and blinding pain burst through his skull. He gritted his teeth as he fought through it, finally managing to reach into his belt and pull out another grenade. His heart dropped when he realised it was his last. He really had to make this one count. 

He lifted his arm and prepared to throw it at the shadow, tensing his body for when he knew he'd be dropped and would have to make his quick getaway. But before he could toss it, he spotted Klarion's wretched familiar grooming itself peacefully on his left. Dick was honestly very fond of cats but Holy shit, did he hate that cat. 

From their previous fights, he knew the god of chaos drew his magic from his cat and if the devilish animal was rendered unconscious, Klarion's powers would be limited and he'd retreat. 

He could hear the rest of his friend's grunts and frustrated yells as they fought for their lives and over them, he could hear Klarion's high pitched giggles as he taunted their dooming failure over them. They were too caught up in trying not to get sucked into the shadow demons themselves then to attack the cat. 

He internally groaned. This was going to suck. But he had to do this before be lost consciousness. His head felt as if lightening had struck it and half his body had been sucked into the demon. 

Raising his arm, he squeezed the grenade to activate it and flicked his wrist, aiming it at the cat. The creature jumped as it landed next to it but before it could get away, it exploded. Dick saw the cat fly back and knock against the ground and dropped unconscious. 

Klarion's screams of indignation rung through the field as the demons disappeared at their creator's distraction. 

All except the one keeping Robin captive. It seemed to struggle to live on and as it did, Dick could feel his own conscious slipping. He kicked his legs out and squirmed and eventually, it grew denser and denser until Dick was dropped down on to the ground. He scrambled away from it and slowly stood up, rubbing his temples. God, he couldn't wait to go home. 

'Dammit, dammit, dammit!' Klarion's high pitched screams rung through his ears and the teenager had to stop himself from hiding his face in his hands as the loud shriek pricked like sharp needles against his skull. 'You brats ruin _everything!_ Who attacks an innocent kitten?!?' The witch boy flew over them and the team followed his movement carefully, ready to jump back into action. The wizard landed next to his unconscious familiar and lifted it up, cradling it with a gentleness Dick was sure he couldn't possess. He looked up at them, an unsettling devilish grin spreading over his face. 'No matter. I'll just lull him into a peaceful sleep.' He stroked the feline's head, a small red glow lighting up it's head as his eyes landed on the young bird. 'And by the looks of it, _some_ of you could use it.'

He lifted his hand and cackled loudly before whispering, 'In somno per otium sine fine acerbumdulce memorias tuae...' 

Another shadow demon like thing sprouted from his palm but this one was different. For one, instead of growing and looming over them, it shot out at lightening speed and all but _growled_ as it sped at the youngest member. 

Now normally, Dick would have jumped out of the way ten seconds earlier or he'd already have been aware of Klarion's antics and would have shot him with knock out gas or something. But his head was pounding and he felt weak and off balance and thus was much slower on reacting then usual. 

The black puff hit him with full force and Dick's eyes widened as it disappeared into his skull. Shock and pain rushed through him and he dropped into his knees, eyes wide and unseeing as darkness spread through him, covering his conscious like a blanket. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was his teammates furious yells and Klarion's giggles as he watched the boy dropped like dead weight.

'What did you do you little gremlin?!?!-' Wally yelled furiously, chasing after him before Kaldur grabbed his arm and dragged him back. 'Wha-? Let me go! He has to pay!' 

'He's not a priority. Robin is.' the leader states firmly and Wally's attention snapped to his immobile best friend and his face whitened. He rushed to the younger hero's side and quickly turned him onto his back, the boy offering no resistance. 'Klarion, what did you-?' 

'I just did the bird a favour. He looked like he needed some rest.'

'Klarion.' Artemis snapped, hands tensing around her bow. 

'I'm just trying to have some fun. Loosen up.'

'That's it.' Connor snapped, running forward and launching up, fist raised and ready to pounce. Klarion yelped, unable to fight back with his familiar unconscious. The most he could do was take an inhumanly large leap back. The split second of shock was replaced with yet another infuriating grin. 'Uh uh. You sure that's smart? You're wasting time, you know. Wake the little bird up before his meek heart gives out.'

M'gann dropped onto her knees and took ahold of Dick's shoulders and shook them urgently. 'Rob. Robin, wake up.'

Klarion laughed gleefully as he landed behind the group, sending Superboy flying away with a flick of his wrist.' That's not going to work! He doesn't want to wake up. He's reliving his best memory. Or his best made up memory. Or even his worst memory.' He crackled loudly and a red portal opened up behind him. He stroked his cat and walked into it, calling over his shoulder as he left, 'All I can say is that he doesn't want to wake up. And if he doesn't.....I don't think Batman will be too pleaaased.' His singsong tone left a bitter taste in the remaining members mouth as they all gathered around the unconscious teen. 

'Rob, wake up man. Please don't make me face Batman alone, that's not what best friends do.' Wally tried, pinching the boy's arm. 'Rob, come on!' 

His best friend remained stubbornly unconscious. Kaldur sat on his other side and felt the boy's forehead, relieved at the normal temperature. 'At least his temperature isn't rising. And-' His hands slid to his neck, pulling the collar of his suit away from his neck to feel his pulse. '-his heartbeat is consistent and strong. Perhaps Klarion was exaggerating?' 

'Rob would have woken up by now if that was true.' Wally insisted, brows furrowed as he observed his friend's lax features. 'He's not a very deep sleeper and-' 

Robin suddenly let out a wounded sound, between a whimper and a sob. To the others horror, tears suddenly began to slip through his mask, sliding into his hair. M'gann wiped them away, a look of pain crossing her features. 'Oh no....Robin-'

'I'm going to kill Klarion!' Wally growled angrily, pulling at his red strands. 'What the hell did he do?!?' 

Dick let out another whimper and his chest rose and fell rapidly. Connor closed his eyes and focused on the younger boy's pulse. 'His heartbeat is speeding up. Whatever Klarion did, it's affecting him badly.'

'Not just his heart beat.' M'gann added, smoothing a dainty green hand through raven black curls. 'His aura is....it's distressful. But it's also hopeful...?' She closed her eyes as he focused. 'He's sad. He's really sad. It feels like....grief. It's grief.' 

Wally straightened up, frowning. 'Grief? Like mourning?' 

'Yes.' the Martian's eyes flew open, grimacing as she agreed. 'It's like a void. It feels so empty...God, I wonder what he's seeing.'

The others shrugged but Wally's lips tightened, knowing exactly what memory his friend was trapped in. The next time he got ahold of Klarion, he was going to beat him into a pulp. Dick did not need to go through this again. No one deserved to relive their worse moments all over again. 'We have to wake him up. Any ideas?' 

The others shook their heads but M'gann shifted, looking hesitant. 'I think I can. I can climb into his consciousness and try to....drag him back to reality.'

'Do it.' Artemis ordered, gripping Dick's right hand in her own. 

'It's not that simple. I don't know what he's seeing and if I disrupt him at the wrong time, I might force him into a vegetative state. If I just knew what he's seeing or what to expect-'

'I know.' Wally added darkly, causing the others to look at him in surprise. He stared at the other boy, heart squeezing painfully as he recalled the horrible day. M'gann sat up, looking hopeful. 'Can you tell me?' 

'I can't....' Wally shook his head firmly, heart lodged in his throat. 

'Why not?' Connor exploded, hands balling into a fist. 'His life's in danger!' 

'Telling you means revealing his identity-'

'Is _that_ really a top priority right now?'

'- And it will waste time. It's too much to take in.'

'But I need to know. I need to know what to expect so I can safely pull him back.' M'gann argued, her middle and ring finger resting pointedly on the young bird's forehead. 

'You won't be able to recognise him anyway.' Wally argued back, dragging a hand down his face. An idea struck him and he turned to the Martian urgently. 'Can you take me with you?' 

'What?'

'Can you take me with you? Inside his conscious? I can help and it'll be easier.'

'Wally, I do not think that's necessary.' Kaldur tried to interrupt but the speedster was having none of it. 

'I'm the only one who knows both his identities. I know what he's seeing and I know how difficult it will be to snap him out of it. I'm the only one who will be able to recognise him because he's much different than how he is now.' He stated firmly. 'M'gann, I would tell you if I honestly thought that you'd succeed on your own but you won't. Not in this case.'

The Martian observed him before glancing back at Robin again, taking in his pained breaths and glistening tears. Her face set itself into determination and she took a deep breath and nodded. She beckoned the redhead to sit down next to her and he did so hastily. 'Place your right hand on his forehead and give me your left.' He did just that and M'gann gripped his left hand tightly in her own, closing her eyes and focusing before opening them to reveal her usual Brown irises replaced by a sickly glowing green light. Wally stared at them, seemingly transfixed and the weird glow seemed to grow and grow, until it consumed him, until all he saw was the striking neon light surrounding him, taking over his senses-

-Until it lifted suddenly, like a fog clearing out and Wally's feet slammed into sand, bright and cheerful music filling his ears. He blinked and took in the changed scenery, noting how the endless wheat field he'd last been standing in had been replaced with dozens of colourful tents, rising high and above them. Laughter and chatter echoed around them, as strange people dressed in costumes wove in and around them. 

Something squeezed his hand and he jumped and quickly looked to his right, relaxing when he realised that it was just M'gann. She squeezed his hand again, 'Don't let go. I'm not trained well enough to bring other people along with me when I travel into someone's consciousness. I don't want to know what would happen if we got separated.' Despite her firm and serious tone, her eyes were alight with wonderment and awe as they travelled over the scenery. 'Where are we?' 

'Haly's circus.' Wally answered immediately, heart heavy as stone. 'April First, 2006.'

If M'gann was surprised at the detailed answer, she didn't show it. Instead she frowned in confusion as she took in the happy crowd.' This is Robin's worst nightmare? What horrible deed could possibly have happened here?'

'I have a feeling we'll see soon.' Wally grimaced, following the trail of faceless people who all seemed to be heading in one direction. It was a little unnerving to see empty laughs echo from them but he supposed Dick couldn't remember what everyone there that night had looked like. 'Come on, this way.'

The two heroes followed the trail of people, M'gann's head swivelling around like a top as she took everything in. The scenery was almost overwhelmingly bright and peppy, almost impossibly so. _Everyone_ looked uncomfortably happy. 'Is it just me or is everything unnaturally happy?' He asked the martian and she nodded. 'This is Dick's memory. We're viewing it as he remembers it. Or at least how he wants to remember it.'

Wally swallowed at the information. Somehow, that made him feel worse. 

Wally kept his eyes peeled as he tried to spot Dick. He wasn't really sure what to do when they did find him. Do they shield him from this memory? Would M'gann be able to pull him out of his mind magically? He had no idea-

He froze as he suddenly locked gazes with a familiar face. Dick was staring at him, perched on the roof of one of the trailers. But it was a different Dick. He was shorter, much shorter them their Dick. His cheeks were fuller and his blue eyes that were usually so wide and curious were narrowed and scared as he stared at them. He looked all but eight years old. 

Wally stopped and stepped out of the line, dragging M'gann with him as he rushed towards the boy. Small Dick's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet and turned on his heel, running away. He didn't know why, but Wally just knew that he had to catch up with him. 

'Kid, what are you doing?'

'We have to catch up with him.' He answered hurriedly, pulling M'gann up in to his arms and running at full speed after the boy. Which wasn't very fast. For some reason, Dick was much faster than him and no matter how hard Wally ran, he found seem to catch up to him. 

'Why?' She questioned, staring at the boy who was throwing furtive and terrified glances over his shoulder as he leapt away from them. 'Kid, you're scaring him!' 

Wally pushed his feet harder against the ground as he continued to run, turning the corner the boy had disappeared into. But as he skid to a stop, all he saw was a dark foggy alley. Dick was no where in sight. 

'UGH!' He growled, dropping M'gann back on her feet, gripping her hand tightly. The other looked at where the smaller boy should have been, a small frown on her face. 'He was surprisingly agile and fast for such a small child.' she stated, looking around. 'Why did you chase after him?' 

'I....' He hesitated, not knowing if he should tell M'gann who the boy was. 'I don't know.....I just felt drawn to him.' He shifted uncomfortably, lifting his free hand to scratch his neck. 'What should we do now?' 

'I'm going to say to the big top. That's where everyone else is going...' she replied, tightening her grip on his hand. 

Wally bit his lip anxiously. He didn't want to. He knew what would happen today. He couldn't see it. 

But they had to save Dick. He'd do anything for his best friend. 

M'gann led them back towards the Big tent, from where a booming voice was now yelling out inaudible announcements, followed by excited cheers. Wally looked in all directions as they made their way over, trying to spot Dick again but he came up short. 

M'gann's gasps brought his attention back and his eyes widened as he looked around. A large elephants decorates in a colourful quilt and head gear was spraying water out his sprout on a large black man, who let out a faux startled cry, much to the delight of the audience. Colourful light bounced off the beakers and flashes went off as the crowd took pictures. It was a delightful scene but.....Wally was distracted by the quickly fading safety net above him. He knew what was coming. 

'They're faceless.' M'gann's whispered to him, sounding vaguely uncomfortable. Wally followed her gaze to the full bleachers. The big top was filled to the brim with people but they were all....foggy. And faceless. Yet they were all laughing. Babies, old people, little kids, men or women. They all sounded delighted. Every person was a plain canvas. Except those on the field. 

A man walked up to the middle of the field, dressed in a bright costume and a large top hat. He had white hair and a kind face and his booming voice announced the very act Kid Flash had been dreading. 

'Ladies and Gentlemen, the act that you've all been waiting for. They're daring. They're dangerous. They're....the flying Graysons!'

Wally forced his eyes to the top, throat drying up as he took in the five minuscule people on top the trapeze. Even with the extreme height difference, Wally could make out their faces. They were the only beings here who were clear as crystal, not even vaguely blurry like the other circus performers had been. 

Except for the little boy. 

No, the little boy was there. But not really there. He was more transparent then the others. He looked like a sticker or something. He looked-

-fake.

Wally's eyes snapped back to the ground and he looked around wildly until he spotted him. There, in one of the darkened exits, a much clearer and dimensional Dick hid. Blue eyes widened as they latched onto Wally's green one and immediately snapped away as they prepared to make a getaway. 

Wally was prepared. He grabbed M'gaan and threw her over his shoulders, ignoring her surprised squelch and rushed at the boy. 

'Wally, Wally! Stop! Why do you keep terrorising the poor boy?'

'We have to catch him! We have to- DAMMIT!' Wally screamed in frustration as he lost sight of him again. M'gaan growled and crooked her legs to stab her knee into Wally's stomach, making the speedster grunt and double over. He carefully placed her on the ground, grabbing onto her elbow as he sunk to his knees and massaged his stomach and gave her a dirty look. 

'What was that for?'

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to knee you, I was just trying to get down!' she replied guiltily, quickly grabbing his hand to help him stand. 'But I'm worried! We've wasted enough time going after that small boy. Shouldn't we concentrate on finding Robin?' 

'That is Robin!' He blurted out in frustration, before freezing when he realised what he'd done. M'gaan copied him, her eyes going comically wide as she snapped her head in the direction the boy had last been. 

'He's-'

'I....look, it's a long story and it will take too long to explain. But here's what I figured out about this whole....stimuli. There are two versions of....Robin. The one up there-' He pointed upwards, '-on the trapeze is a fake one. A phantom living out this memory. The one we keep missing is the real Robin. And....I don't know, I just know we have to catch him and convince him to leave with us.'

M'gaan's head swam with the information and she had to pinch her brow to stop the prickling headache arising. 'That's....okay. Should we try to find him again?' 

'No....no, I have a better idea.' He let go off M'gaan's elbow and held his arms out. 'There's one person in the crowd who can help us get Robin's attention or will know where we might find him. If....if what I think is going to happen is going to happen, he's going to want to take shelter against the one person who saved him from a horrible future.' 

'But....everyone in the platforms are far less and vague. How are we going to find him?'

'No, this one will be clear. If I'm correct, everyone whose important to Robin is presented clearly. Like the old ringmaster and the elephant trainer.' He took a deep breath and M'gaan's nodded trustingly and climbed into Wally's arms again. 

'Who are we looking for?'

'Uh....' Wally hesitated, not wanting to give out Bruce's name. The martian was smart and she might connect the dots and figure out the truth about Robin and Batman's identity. He could try to withhold that information for as long as he could. 'He's broad, tall, has blue eyes and jet black hair. Probably going to be wearing a black suit. Or a black sweater. Or a black button up. Just....keep your eyes peeled for someone who's dressed _wayyy_ too formally and looks out of place..' He explained, before breaking into a run, keeping his pace much slower then normal, adjusting his powers so as not to let M'gann take the brunt of the speed and let her observe the crowd normally. 

Wally rushed through the bleachers until he made it to the very top, ignoring how chilling it was to hear the loud cheers emitting from the faceless audience. He ignored them in favour of trying to find Dick or Bruce but he came up short. His brows furrowed in confusion and he shook his head. He must have missed them, despite his concentration. He rolled his shoulders back and turned on his feet, making his way back around the bleachers but he came up with the same results. He came to a stop on the stairs and let M'gann drop to her feet, looking across the top at where the trapeze artists were performing. Even in a fake stimuli, the flying Grayson were remarkable, their body twisting and turning in the air with ease and flying from one platform to another, the performance having an element of magic to it. Amongst them, Dick's tiny body performed the same complex tricks, his cartwheels and airborne flips pulling out 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the crowd. 

'They're amazing.' M'gann commented, her eyes sparkling, momentarily distracted. 'And all this without a net too. It's just so....thrilling.'

'It's dangerous.' Wally added, his heart thrumming in his ears loudly. His eyes darted from one end of the trapeze rope to the other, taking in the traught structure of it. Any minute now, those ropes would break apart. Any minute now, his best friend would be forced to relive his worst day all over again. 

After each fabulous flip, Wally tensed, waiting for one of the performers to miss the outstretched hands, ready to catch another. He gritted his teeth and his heart jumped everytime another of the artist jumped from the platform. Despite knowing how the night would end, he couldn't help but hope that maybe....just maybe, things would go differently. 

He squashed it away. It wasn't fair to hope that. 

Tiny Dick cartwheeled in the air, shooting a brilliant grin at the crowd below as his arms were grabbed by a man Wally recognised as his Uncle Rick. He was released as the trapeze swung to it highest velocity, at which point Dick curled up into a ball and rolled around twice in the air before uncurling and straightening his legs out, holding his arms above his head as he landed lightly on the platform, next to his parents. His uncle Rick did the same and landed on the other platform next to his wife and intertwined their hands together. The two families waved at the cheering crowd below and then bent over in a deep bow. 

Haly's loud booming voice carried over to them. 'And that was the amazing finalising act! Ladies and gentlemen, we are the Haly Circus! Thank you for joining us and we hope to see you again!' 

Wally started and looked around in confusion because....that couldn't be, right? This was suppose to be Dick's worst memory, why would they show a normal performance? 

The circus people were now gathering on the floor, including Dick. The young boy would look absolutely radiant if he wants so foggy and phantom li-

Oh. 

_Oh_

_Oh no_

'He altered his memory....' He whispered and M'gann frowned at him. 

'What?'

'Robin- the real Robin- altered his memory. To change his worst memory and give it a happy ending. He got rid of the one person in the crowd whose presence force him to live out his worst memory as it was.'

M'gann pursed her lips worryingly, her hair flipping around wildly as she tried to locate the other Robin. 'Oh dear....that's what Klarion's meant. He told us of would be difficult to draw him back out and Robin wouldn't want to leave. But....if this is an altered memory, what actually happens?' 

'I....we can't waste time discussing this. If I'm correct, once this night ends, we've lost Robin for good.'

'I think you're right. He's....his presence is fading away in my mind. Like it's growing weaker and more distant.' She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. 'We don't have much time. You still think finding the real Robin will work in bringing him back?' 

'Yeah, I do. Though our job just got a whole lot more complicated. I thought Robin was running away from us because he didn't recognise us and was scared, not because he doesn't wasn't to go back. When we catch him, we'll have to convince him to let go of this fantasy he's built up and I can tell you that won't be easy.'

'Let's try to find him again. We're on a tight schedule so this time when we find him, we can't let him get away. I'll use my telekinesis if I have to.'

'Sounds like a plan.' He remarked as he swooped M'gann back up. 'And can I just say, Wally from last year would be jumping up and down at the sight of us right now.'

The Martian laughed and shook his head.' Let's go, kid.'

'Alright, keep your eyes peeled.' With that, he took off, his red boots kicking up dirt as they rushed around, Wally ignoring the bowing and waving performers as he rushed to find his best friend. 

M'gann eyes skimmed over the crowded area, trying to pick out the small black haired boy she'd seen before. Wally was running them through the bleachers again and as the speedster looked around the benches, M'gann's eyes lifted to the top and she startled when she noticed the boy on top of the platform his phantom persona had been on only a minute ago. He was sitting cross legged at the very edge, peering down at the bowing performers and was holding his ankles. He didn't seem to notice he'd been found. 

Not wanting to alert him and have him run away again, M'gann glowed green and Wally immediately stopped, distracted by the sudden illumination. She floated out of his arms (making sure to stay in contact) and held her free hand up at him, until the speedster was emitting the same glow she did. She clasped his hand in hers before skidding off the ground, telepathically carrying Wally along as she flew quickly to the high stand. Wally let out a startled yell but quietened down when he spotted the little boy. 

A few meters away, the boy- Robin, suddenly became aware of their approaching presence and snapped his head to look at them. Wasting no time, he jumped to his feet and turned, preparing to try and escape again but remembering the limited time, M'gann lifted her free hand and telepathically picked the boy up, leaving him floating a few inches off the platform. He struggled against her hold and kicked his legs, trying desperately to get away from them, a look of terror crossing his face. 

The sight was almost enough to make M'gann free him. Almost. She was a hero after all. She was suppose to help the scared and innocent not terrorise them. 

This wasn't the same though. This was Robin. Her friend Robin. 

The two young heroes feet planted themselves on the platform and Robin was flailing in the wind now, as if he was trying to escape from burning binds. He shut his eyes tightly and craned his head back, refusing to acknowledge them. Wally checked to make sure M'gann and his hands were still tightly linked before leading her to Robin in four quick steps, wrapping his other hand around the boy's left wrist and nodding. M'gann took the signal and released him, the child landing somewhat heavily on the ground.

Furious blue eyes glared up at them but M'gann wasn't fooled. Pass the anger and denial, she could see what the boy was so desperately trying to hide. Fear and sadness mingled together, giving his eyes a haunted look, making the boy look much older then he should be. He had to be only six, yet the eyes reminded her of full grown soldiers who were haunted by the horrors and trauma they'd perceived during their fights. 

Robin tugged at his wrist, digging his feet into the ground as he tried to get away. Wally held firm and crouched down, ignoring how close to the edge he was. He couldn't die if he fell from here right? This was just a stimuli after all. 

He'd have to hope for the best. He couldn't concentrate at that. Not when Dick's life depended on this very moment. 

'Let me go! Let me go, what do you want from me? Why do you keep following me?'

M'gann frowned. The boy's questions made it seem like he didn't recognise them. So maybe he hadn't been avoiding them purposely. Maybe he really had just been scared when he was running away from them. 

'You know who I am, Rob.' Wally's serious tone surprised her. She'd never heard him sound so....somber. 'You know that I'm your best friend. You know this is all fake-' 

'I don't! I don't know anything!' the boy argued and he fought harder against Wally's hold. M'gann placed her hand on Wally's shoulder to keep themselves connected and freed his hand, allowing the redhead to use both his arms to restrain Robin. He didn't seem to like that though as he craned his neck to look down over the edge and cried out, 'Mami! Tati! Help!' 

'Robin-'

'Stop calling me that! That's not my name! Only my Mami calls me Robin, my name is-'

'Richard John Grayson.' Wally interrupted, his voice as hard as a man walking off to battle. M'gann gasped and monetarily considered clasping her hands over her ears. Robin's identity was a top secret, something he wasn't allowed to share but here she was, having his name uttered out in front of her. But she couldn't let go of Wally and she was too shocked to even try and come up with a solution. Wally continued, his strained voice growing stronger, 'Currently goes as Dick Grayson and sometimes as Dick Grayson Wayne.'

M'gann blanched as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. 

_Wayne?!?_

_As in Bruce Wayne? One of the financial supporters of the Justice league, popular playboy billionaire, Gotham city's heart throb with a horrid past?_

Wally had said that this boy was Robin. He'd just revealed his name was Dick Grayson Wayne. As in the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne. 

Batman's protégé and footer son was.....

Dear Lord, she needed to sit down. 

Robin- _Dick_ \- had frozen for a second, a fearful expression taking over his face before he was shaking his head furiously. 'No, no, no you don't know me-' 

'Dick-'

'-no, no-'

'Just calm down. Please. We need to get out of here-'

'I'm not leaving! This is my home! I belong here.'

'I-' wally trailed off, looking pained. M'gann's eyes filled with tears, her heart clenching at how distressed the child was. She had educated herself on pop culture and celebrity gossips when she'd arrived to earth and she'd been moved and heartbroken by the story of the young Richard Grayson and the traumatising murder of his parents and moved by the connection of him and Bruce Wayne. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the boy was afraid of leaving back now. She moved in step with wally and crouched down next to him, staring up at the young boy. She smiled gently and reached up to grip the child's hand, glad that he didn't pull away. 

'Robin, do you know me?'

The boy looked at her and M'gann was blown away with how blue his eyes were, how sad they looked on such a face that was usually so joyful. He closed his eyes and stubbornly shook his head. Wally made a wounded sound and gripped Dick's shoulder but the boy shook it off. 

'I've never seen you in my life.'

Wally pursed his lips. 'We're your friends. I'm your best friend. We've been through hell and back together, you....you can't just forget all that to stay in an old memory. And you can't stay here. It's a false memory-' 

'It's not!'

'-if you stay here, you'll die! We have to leave, and for that to happen, you have to wake up!'

'I don't need to. This is my life and I belong here! At the circus, performing with my parents!'

'Your parents are dead!' Wally cut him off harshly and M'gann gasped as Dick flinched away. 'And if you stay here, you'll die too!' 

'Then I'll join them!'

Both older heroes gaped at him and M'gann nails dug into Wally's shoulders, causing the others to suck in a harsh breath. 'Dick. Buddy....I know that this is difficult. I know how much you miss them and how much you love them. And I know they loved you too. They loved you so much. They wouldn't want you to die for them like this Dick. You've got so much to live for and so many people who love you. You can't leave us now.'

'I....you don't understand what you're asking of me.'

'We're asking you to come back home with us. Back to the team and back to your new family.'

'No family. This is my family....I don't know what happens to me when I leave here.' Dick shook his head, his floppy black hair flying around. 'I can't remember....'

'Okay....okay. I'll tell you.' Wally tugged the child forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and M'gann tried not to focus on how much smaller this Robin was than her own. 'You get taken in by Bruce Wayne. And he's a fucking billionaire too so that's a bonus. And he's a tough guy but he loves you alot. He raised you and when you were ten, you and I became friends. You're Robin, the first child hero and probably the only one who can make batman smile. And I know this wasn't the way you thought your life would pan out but you're happy, Dick. You're loved and you're not alone.'

Dick closes his eyes and ducks his head down and M'gann couldn't help herself. She reached forward to wipe one of the offending tears away, smiling as kindly as she can when he opened his eyes to stare up at her. 'We don't want to lose you. You're the light in our family.'

Dick whimpered and he bugged himself and he looked so incredibly small, so lost. 'I don't want to lose my parents again....'

'I'm sorry....it is so incredibly unfair that you have to go through this again.' M'gann apologised, her voice trembling a little. Wally looked as if he wanted to throw up but he swallowed and said, 'And when we get out of here, we will kick Klarion's ass. But you have to let the real memory play out. Not the fake one. And for that....you have to bring Bruce back. You said he was there in the stands with you that night.'

Dick was quiet before he said in a small voice, 'I tried to block him out....it was easier to pretend this night never happened if he wasn't here.'

'Bring him back, Dick.'

'I-' He looked pleadingly up at M'gann. 'Can't you take over for me?' 

It was a sentiment of how shaken up the little Robin was to willingly ask for help and it broke her heart to deny him that, 'I'm sorry. If I could take over for you, I would. I've been trying since this stimulation started but it seems like you have to go through this by yourself. But we'll be here for you. Through everything.'

Dick looked over his shoulder at the ground where the performers were still bowing and waving, as if time was stuck in a loop. He swallowed heavily and took a staggering breath, curling in closer to his friends and suddenly, the tent seem to grow darker and smaller. M'gann watched as I'm a blink of an eye, the flying Graysons were on the trapeze next to them, which was somehow able to accommodate all of them. The performance started up again yet it didn't seem as majestic as before, felt much more sinister and all three of them tensed at the amplified sound of the rope snapping. 

A curling scream echoed through the tent as all four of Dick's family members fell to their deaths. Phantom Dick shrieked in horror from the other trapeze platform as he fell to his knees, watching his loved ones crumbled bodies bleed out on the sand. 

M'gann held the real Robin closer, nuzzling her nose in to the boy's hair as he began to sob heavily at the sound of the bodies hitting the ground. 

And suddenly the scene changed, and they were crouched in front of the bloody corpses, with phantom Dick running towards his family, still screaming. The stands seemed to shrink closer and the whole crowd faded away except for two people, who seemed to be illuminated by a non existing flashlight. Bruce Wayne was seated on the left, four rows from the front and was on his feet, watching the scene in horror. To the right, a man with a large scar on his face and a twisted grin was sat at the very back of the beaches, hiding away in the shadows like a coward. 

The scene changed again and the boy in their arms seemed to grow taller and older and suddenly, fourteen year old Dick was the one being cradled in their arms as they watched phantom eight year old Dick surrounded by towering police men, none who seemed to pay attention to him. In fact, no one was even paying attention to him except for the old ringmaster and....Bruce Wayne. The older man was crouched in front of the child, shrugging off his coat and throwing it over the boy's shoulders. 

More scenes flitted by, all too foggy and quick to actually grasp. M'gann spotted a police car, a mean looking women, what looked like a prison cell, five mean looking older boys surrounding the child, a large Manor, an old man and finally, a crying boy being cradled by a sleepy looking man on a large blue bed. 

And with a sudden jerk, they were back in the wheat field, surrounded by their friends. With a cry, Robin shot up straight, and Wally and M'gann fell back with a jerk. 

For a moment, no one spoke. And then Kaldur crouched next to Robin and gripped his arm tightly as M'gann anxiously took in at the blank look on the youngest's face. 'Robin? Are you with us?' 

The boy didn't answer and M'gann felt her heart drop. Had they failed? Had they done something wrong? Was Robin not back yet? 

'Rob-'

'I'm fine.' He answered and lifted his hand to wipe the sweat and dried tears away. 'I'm fine.....' He lowered himself back on to the ground and stared up at the blue sky. 'I'm back.'

Silence fell over the rest of the teens as they looked amongst themselves, not knowing what to say. They stood far away, watching sadly as the youngest member seemed to be lost in thought. 

M'gann stepped forward but Wally caught her eye and shook his head. Now was not the time to confront the younger and talk to him. 

For now, the best they could do was stand by and wait until the younger was ready to come to them himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing majority of this from Miss M point of view but I just couldn't word it. And the chapter was growing too long so I decided to split M'gann's chapter in to two. 
> 
> Next chapter: Dick Grayson whump and more of bat dad.
> 
> Also we love protective bro wally West. He's really the best. 
> 
> Quick explanation of what the last scenes he saw were in case they weren't clear:  
> \- police car: Dick being taken away from the circus   
> \- Mean woman: Dick's social worker   
> \- cell: Dick in juvenile center   
> \- Mean boys: older bullies who hurt and hit Dick while be was at the centre   
> \- large house: Wayne manor  
> -old man: Alfred the butler   
> \- crying boy and sleepy man: Bruce comforting dick after a nightmare
> 
> Thank you all for the kind comments on the last chapter. Comments really encourage me so much, it's probably unhealthy.


	3. M'gann pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets hugs :D and cries a lot and is very confused with his emotions bit YAY HUGS

Dick stared listlessly at his hands as the Bioship made it's way back to the mountain, gliding smoothly through the clouds. Dick knew they were probably going faster then a jet right now but it felt agonisingly slow. The heavy silence that hung around him was uncomfortable, partly because he was too preoccupied keeping himself in check and partly because he didn't know what to say. A million thoughts rushed through his mind but Dick was numb to them. For now, all he could do was replay the dreaded snap of the rope over and over again. It rung in his ears like a loud _boom_ and it thrum med through his heart. 

He swallowed again, pushing down the pickling lump in his throat with irritable. His throat hurt and his heart was twisting painfully and he _hurt_ from within. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and scream his lungs out until all the pain ebbed away. 

But the pain never left. Dick had had to learn that the hard way. He'd never truly gotten over the pain of losing his family. It would grow numb and some days, would remain hidden in the back of his mind as he went through his day. But other times, it grew. It lurched out and wrapped it's long tentacles around him and squeezed until he was left choking, drowning in sorrow and grief. 

Today was worse. The pain warped around him like a suffocating blanket and no matter how much he tried to shake it off, he couldn't even struggle against it. All he could do for now was sit quietly and feel it ebb away at his being. 

'Robin?' Dick closed his eyes and willed them to leave him alone. He wasn't ready to talk. He wasn't ready to do anything really. 

A hand softly touched his arm and he flinched away from it. With more strength then it should take, he lifted his head and gazed at M'gann questioningly. The Martian was biting her lip and had the hood of her Cape up, partly shielding her eyes. But while M'gann may be a master of disguise, she was not one to be able to keep her emotions at bay. The eyes that looked back at him were sad and mournful, hesitant and worst of all, pitiful. 

He hated being pitied. He understood it, of course he did. He himself had found himself pitying those in dire situations at times. But he still hated being the object of pity. It made him feel weak and small. 

_You are..._ a voice spoke up in his head and Dick forcefully pushed it away. 

'What?' He asked, his tone more curt then it normally would be. He didn't have the energy to keep up acts anymore. Dick Grayson and Robin could push through the worst of situations, could lie straight through their teeth, could fool everyone around them with a blinding smile and a quick remark. 

But he was exhausted today. Today, in a long time, he truly felt thirteen. 

The older girl bit down harder on her lip, looking heartbroken. 'We....I just- we're here.' she finished lamely and Dick just now noticed that the rest of the ship was empty. He blinked and looked outside the window and recognised the basement of their headquarters. 

They were back. 

Nodding, he absently tapped at his safety belt and waited till it unfurled before standing up, barely acknowledging the pain that arose in various parts of his body. Without sparing another look at his friend, he stalked past her and made his way down the ledge. Wally was waiting for him but before the speedster could even utter a single word, Dick dully interrupted with a 'Don't.' And continued walking. The rest of his team mates were no where to be seen and he had to assume they were already in the main hanger. 

As he turned the corner, his heart dropped as he spotted Bruce typing away at the large holographic computer planted in the middle of the room. Kaldur, Artemis and Connor stood in a single line behind him, the latter two quietly whispering amongst themselves. Their hushed chatter fell away as Dick joined them but he paid them no attention, instead staring at his feet and letting his hair flop over his eyes. He closed them tightly, the bright fluorescent lighting in the room irritating his headache further. 

Less then a minute later, he heard footsteps approach and he glanced to his side to see Kid Flash and Miss Martian come to a stop next to him. Wally nudged him slightly with his shoulder, silently asking if he was okay. He ignored him, instead staring at the back of Batman's head. He shifted his eyes away when the man turned around though, not yet ready to cope with the guilt strumming inside of him. There was only so any emotions he could flit through. 

'You're late.' Batman said shortly, his eyes sweeping over the team and though Dick couldn't see them through the white lenses, he knew they had lingered over him longer then the others. 'Aqualad, report.'

Dick tuned out Kaldur's synopsis of the mission, more preoccupied with trying to shove his feelings away. His eyes had been burning since he'd 'woken up' and he really didn't want to start to cry right here in the mountain. 

Through the haze in his ears, he could hear Kaldur approaching the part of the mission Dick was dreading having being reported. He knew Klarion must have explained somewhat of what kind of trance he'd put the young bird in if Wally had known to travel onto his mind with M'gann. He really owed the guy. He may have been a little harsh in his method of snapping him out of it, but he had saved his life and he'd tried his best to keep Dick's identity a secret from M'gann till the very end. 

He tuned back into the conversation just as Kaldur said, '-He attacked before any of us could react. His magic put Robin into a trance.'

Dick very determinedly avoided Bruce's eye, knowing the man had turned to him at the leader's words. He stared up at the Blank holographic screen. After a few seconds of cutting silence, Batman said, 'Explain.'

'I'm not sure what truly occurred, but Klarion claimed he had trapped Robin in his worst memory or a stimuli mimicking it. Miss Martian and Kid flash telepathically travelled into his mind to bring him back. He was unconscious for almost as hour. A minute before he awoke, the shadow demon that had formerly trapped him escaped from his head and disappeared into the night before we could try to capture it.'

Huh. He had not known that the demon thing that had trapped him had actually flown out of his body. In the back of his mind, it occurred to him that it must have looked quite horrifying. 

Batman was quiet after the explanation finished and Wally uncomfortably shifted next to him. Dick continued to stubbornly stare ahead until he heard Bruce say, 'Do you have any information on Klarion's whereabouts or of his next plans?'

'We do not. The demons distracted us too much.'

'....Adequate job. Hit the showers, all of you. And go home.' with the dispersal, Dick turned on his heel, eager to disappear but Batman called out to him before he could. 'Robin, stay back.'

With an internal groan, he stopped and watched the rest of his friends leave. A shadow loomed over him as Bruce came to stand behind him but he refused to turn around. 

'I'm fine.' He said abruptly, before the man could begun the interrogation. He meant to sound forceful but his voice came out embarrassingly thin and small. He swallowed tightly, and mentally slapped himself for the trembling tone as he asked, 'Can we not do this here?' 

A hand touched his shoulder and Bruce squeezed it reassuringly. When he spoke, his usual deep growl he used as batman was instead replaced with a much softer tone. 'Let's go home.'

Dick shook his head.' Don't you have work to do?'

'It's after midnight. The rest of the league's have turned in to either go home and rest or to take care of their own respective cities.' the vigilante replied, gently nudging Dick to walk towards the zeta beams. He pulled up the holographic computer and Dick watched as he hacked into the system to enter the code for the cave rather then their usual spot on Gotham. He typed for a minute or so before nodding at the tubes. 'Go on.' 

Without another word, Dick marched into the tube and closed his eyes as he de-materialised, barely acknowledging the robotic female voice announcing his name and code. A second later, his feet were firmly planted on the cold floor of the batcave and he peeled his mask off as he stepped out of the tube. Rubbing his eyes, he considered making a run for his room but before he could even take another step forward, the tubes announced his mentor's arrival. 

'Dick.' Bruce called and the younger grimaced as he turned around, taking care to keep his head ducked. Footsteps approached until large black boots came into his lime of visions and the younger couldn't help but marvel at how small his own feet looked next to Bruce's. A hand settled on top of his head, providing a warm weight of comfort. To the younger's horror, tears stung his eyes and he had to close them to will them away. 

'I'm fine Bruce.' He repeated, embarrassed by his wobbly voice. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Bruce was raising his brows at him. He tensed up, reading to pull away when another voice drifted over to them. 

'Masters, I was wondering where you were.' Alfred said briskly, striding over with a tray laden with both healthy snacks and goods. He turned around and his expression dropped just the slightest, mouth turning into a deeper frown as he took in the tense atmosphere. 'Difficult day?' 

'Not a fun one.' Bruce answered gravely, hand falling away from Dick's head to grip at his arm. 'You know we need to talk, chum.'

'About what?' 

'For starters, I would like to know about the stimuli you were forced to participate in.'

'I don't really think it's a brain wrecker Bruce. My worst memory would hardly be the time Baskin Robin's were all out of baseball nut flavour ice cream.' He replied sarcastically and wiped his tears away behind the act of rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

Bruce observed him silently and Dick tried to wait the silent treatment out, he really did, but he was tired and just really looking forward to hiding away in his bed. He don't deserve Bruce's worry or care. Not after what he'd done. 

In an effort to not break down in front of Bruce's stare, he looked away from his mentor but his efforts proved in vain as he accidentally locked eyes with Alfred. He faltered at the old man's crucifying stare and swallowed heavily, wanting nothing more than to come undone and curl up in his guardian's hold. 

'I don't want to talk....' He supplied instead of an explanation, hoping it would be enough to let the subject drop. Bruce and Alfred shared a look before he dismissively said, 'Go shower' and turned to work on his computer. Dick's shoulders dropped in relief and he hurried away before anyone could stop him. 

He grabbed the clothes Alfred had placed for him on the stool and undressed quickly, chucking his Cape and costume away more aggressively then usual. Turning the shower head on, he ducked down beneath the warm stream of water and as the drops trailed down his skin, tears finally managed to escape and within seconds, his chest heaved with pained sobs as he allowed the stimuli to run over in his mind yet again. He remembered his mother's soft voice, his father's laughs and how light and happy he had felt, all before M'gann and Wally had shown up and had forced him to let go of his family yet again. 

Shame grew like a pit inside him as he sunk to the floor, pulling his knees close to his chest. They'd saved his life and had bought him back. He couldn't hate them for that. And it was shameful that he still wished that they had failed. 

A knock interrupted his muddle of thoughts and he nearly jumped out of his skin, scrambling up as Bruce called out, 'Dick? You've been in there long enough.'

'There are four other stalls you can use Bruce!' He called out, hoping his jabbing joke would take the attention away from his wobbly voice. When he received no response, he sighed and added, 'I'll be out in a second.'

'Alright.'

Dick waited for all of two minutes before shutting the water off and wiped a hand down his face as he grabbed the towel, scrubbing himself clean. He stepped out and tugged his hoodie on, relishing in how comfortable the cloth felt compared to his uniform. Pulling his shorts on, he slipped into his slippers and walked out, tiptoeing so as not to alert his mentor of his presence. Maybe he could just sneak upstairs and feign sleep-

'Going somewhere?'

He hunched into himself, closing his eyes and grimaced. _Busted._

'Just to bed. That's not a crime is it?'

'Of course not. But it would be a shame to let Alfred's sandwiches and cookies go to waste.'

He turned around and glared at Bruce, who was still dressed in the batman suit, safe for his cowl. The man looked back at him impassively, a small smirk playing on his lips. Oh, that evil bastard. He knew the teen could never turn down his pseudo grandfather's cookies. 

'I'm not that hungry....'

'One cookie won't hurt.'

He sighed and slouched over, knowing it was a failing game. Hopping up to sit on the table, he nabbed a cookie and leaned back. 'You're wicked.' He grumbled as he shoved it whole in his mouth, chewing it quickly but stopping when gooey heavenly chocolate burst in his mouth. His eyes widened and he stared up in shock at Bruce. 'He made _chocolate chip_ cookies?' 

The elder frowned and tapped his chin in a chastising manner. 'Don't talk with your mouth full. And I suppose he felt bad for making you eat all those steamed vegetables the past few days.'

'Good, he should feel bad. Those were disgusting.'

'But crucial for your growth.'

'Don't quote him! You're suppose to be on my side.'

'Why is that?'

'I need one adult on my side to get my way. I can't fight both you and Alfred to get my way.'

'Mmm. Drink your milk.' 

Dick smiled, a true genuine one as he sipped from the mug. But four gulps in, he began to feel uneasy under Bruce's stare, as the man kept a watchful eye on him. He but his lip and and hopped off, 'I think I'll drink the rest on my way u-' 

'Dick, I need you to tell me what you saw.' He held a hand up as Dick started to protest. 'I know what you saw. But I need a more clearer version of how you were pulled out of it and how exactly it went.'

'But why?' He asked, his voice betraying a bit of the fear he felt crawling up. 'I'm here now, aren't I?' 

'So I can asses if you're still in any danger.'

'I'm not.'

'Robin.'

'I....' his walls crumbled and he slowly lowered the cup back onto the table. 'It was....they fell again. I had to see them fall again.'

'Oh chum....'

'And I didn't have to! I don't know how but I managed to change the night. The night ended and everyone was alive but then Wally and M'gann showed up and I didn't recognise them at first and then....when I finally did, I tried escaping them and staying away because I didn't....I couldn't leave them again! Bruce, I-'

'Alright alright, breath.' The elder interrupted, squeezing Dick's arms. 'I'm sorry you had to go through that....'

'I just....I feel so guilty. I left them behind again.'

'Again?' 

Dick hesitated. But his walls had already been broken down so why not go all the way tonight? Before he could elaborate, Bruce seemed to have come to his own conclusion, 'Dick, their deaths wasn't your fault. We've talked about this, chum-' 

'Not that. But....I'm happy.' 

Bruce stared back at him, confused. 

'Alright.....so?'

'It's...It's not fair. I shouldn't be happy, my parents are dead!'

'That's not how this works Dick. You're allowed to move on and be happy.'

'You didn't see them Bruce. They were so...warm. And I experience their death differently then the others. I could see their faces up close till the very end. I don't even know how but....and then I felt so guilty because it had been my choice to let go of them again and leave....' Despite his best efforts, tears gathered in his eyes again and he buried his face in his hands as he started to cry again. 

A gloved hand rubbed roughly over his shoulder, the cave quiet, safe for the quiet shuffle and low screeches of the bats above until Bruce spoke again. He used a calming tone he only used with shaken up victims,the same tone he'd spoken to Dick in the night of his parent's murder. 

'It sounded like you didn't want to leave....what convinced you?'

He hadn't been expecting that question. 'Wally told me they wouldn't want me to die like that.'

'He was right. Your parents....they cared about you a lot. Of course they wouldn't want you to leave so soon. Not when you've got your whole life ahead of you. And you know what else? They would want you to be happy, not caught up in grief.'

A hiccup forced his shoulders to hitch and the next thing he knew, he was being bundled up in Bruce's arm, the large cape slipping over him as Bruce held him close. The suit's armor dug uncomfortably into his joints and his chest but he couldn't care less about that, snuggling in as close as he could to his surrogate father. He hid his face in the broad shoulder and sobbed harshly, uncoiling slightly as rough fingers worked to untangle the knots that had formed in his hair. Bruce perked his chin atop the boy's head, words losing him. He'd never been good with comforts and while the two of them may have been through similar losses, their methods of coping were stark different. Bruce had all but become consumed by the grief and trauma of watching his parents be murdered in front of his eyes and he had been so proud of Dick for not following the same path as him, for not letting his trauma define his whole life. But sometimes like today, when days got to rough, he worried he worried the boy would lose his light just like Bruce had. He'd do anything to make sure that didn't happen. But he'd never been good with his words. He wanted to tell the boy that he was sorry, that he wished that he'd never gone through that pain. But that would be a lie, wouldn't it? Because if the flying Grayson hadn't fallen, Dick would never have come into his life. And as selfish as it was, he couldn't bear that thought. It was wrong though. Bruce wasn't _happy_ about the boy being orphaned but if there was a silver lining of the horrible ordeal, it was that he had gained a pseudo son. 

So he did the best he could do and held the child close, letting Dick snuggle in and shuffle around as much as he wanted, knowing the boy practically fed off physical comfort. 

'I-i miss them so much.' He curled his fingers into the Cape and held it tightly, crumbling the cloth in his fists. 'It's n-not fair. I had to lose them once, now I have to keep reliving it?' 

Bruce mouth was dry as he swept his thumb over Dick's red cheeks. Dick sniffled, his whole body trembling like a leaf as he let all the emotions he'd held at bay since the mission and crash all over him, like an overlooming wave. He desperate snuggled in closer to Bruce but stopped, his heart dropping as he remembered the _whole_ stimuli. Guilt overrode grief and he whimpered before he pulled away. Bruce still held him by the shoulders, watching him anxiously. Dick tried to smile but his cheeks and lips felt surprisingly heavy right now. A shaky breath fell from his lips instead as he pushed the palms of his hand into his eyes and rubbed the tears away. 'Can you just ask Miss M the rest of the information? I really want to go to sleep.'

Bruce's eyes raked over his face, as if trying to figure out what had caused the boy to suddenly pull away but he came up short. Taking a step back, he nodded. 'GO get some rest, chum we can finish talking another time. And.....you did good today.'

Dick paused, taken aback. Praise did not come easy from Bruce and when it did, it always meant a lot because you knew it was genuine. He actually managed a small smile this time and he squeezed Bruce's wrist and waited until they dropped away before turning on his heels and walking away. He climbed the stairs two at a time, stepping out of the dim lit cave into the warm sitting room. Alfred was reading a book and settled on one of the arm chairs. The butler glanced up as Dick walked out and Dick gave him an overly jolly wave before skidding away, not wanting to be cornered by the elderly. 'Good night Alfie!' he called out politely as he ran atop the stairs. He heard the man wish him back the same as he slipped into his room. 

The teenager slid into his bed, not bothering to change into his pyjamas as he pulled the warm covers atop him. Turning on his side he stopped as his eyes landed on the framed photo on his shelf, resting between his books and assortment of video games. There were a variety of framed pictures in his room, ranging from pictures of his family to pictures of his friends. The one his eyes were locked on now was one of him and Bruce. Unlike the one in Bruce's study and personal office, this photo wasn't of them dressed in expensive sharp suits. It was a more personal photo. For one, it had been candid. Bruce had been invited to a baseball game of two teams made up of teenagers, whom Bruce financially supported by providing then with gears and shirts. It wasn't a fancy game, in large stadiums or anything. It had been on a casual Sunday and the game was played in the park. Bruce had taken Dick on the basis to entertain the boy who had been complaining about being bored. But Dick, being nine years old and all about four feet tall had barely been able to see anything over the tall giant surrounding him until Bruce had come up with a solution. In the photo, Dick was perched on the elder's shoulders, legs dangling from either side of his guardian's head. Now towering over the crowd and with a huge grin on his face, Dick had cheered loudly, unaware of the photographer who had secretly snapped a picture of the pair. It had been all over Gotham's online tabloid, the article gushing over the sweet moment between foster son and foster father. 

It was one of his favourite pictures. Sure, he had quite a few which were truthfully more tasteful and in much better quality but this was so much more precious. Bruce looked relaxed and was even smiling as he watched the match, his blue button up a little wrinkled from manhandling Dick. The boy himself looked absolutely elated, not just by the sport but by the fact that he was actually able to spend quality time with his guardian outside of Robin and batman. It was a more human picture, more genuine. He loved it. 

Yet now, he felt horrible staring at it and had a sudden urge to jump out of bed and turn the photo away but that would require moving and he just didn't have the energy for that. 

A few minutes later, he startled as he heard voices approach and quickly turned over and shut his eyes, just as the door open. He forced his pinched features to relax and fall into a more relaxed state, feigning sleep as he prayed that he would somehow manage to fool the world's greatest detective into thinking he was actually unconscious. 

'-I understand why he was so miserable when you returned, Master Bruce. Poor lad.' Alfred's British accent wafted over and Dick had to clench his jaw to stop himself from groaning. They were still discussing him. 

His bed dipped as a new and heavier weight settled on top it and a second later, Dick felt a hand brush through his hair, pushing the Fringe off his forehead repeatedly. Bruce's deep voice spoke up. '....There's something he's not telling me.'

Dick fought hard to keep his features relaxed. Of course he hadn't managed to slip away Scott free. 

'And why would that be?' 

'He's too distressed.'

'Master Bruce.' Alfred's tone had taken an exasperated turn and Dick could imagine the older man's frown. 'The boy is merely thirteen and has just gone through yet another traumatic adventure and witnessed his parents murder all over again. And if what you've retaliated to me is accurate, then he had to consciously force himself to let them go so as to surface to reality again. I doubt anyone would be chippy after all that.'

'I'm not saying....I can just tell he's hiding something, Alf. He pulled away suddenly and I knew he was going to continue about what else he witnessed or what else had occurred in the stimuli. He stopped too suddenly and he was hesitant around me.'

'I wonder why? It is truly a great mystery. Certainly wouldn't be related to the fact that you are not exactly known for your empathy and your ability to express yourself.'

Despite how awful he felt, Dick couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat. He forced it away as he continued to feign sleep, slightly amused at Bruce's retaliating sigh. 

'I'm trying my best, Alfred.'

'And I shall gave you a pat on the back for that. But you're also thinking too much. The boy is merely upset over this whole ordeal, not holding some form of super secret from you. I daresay you're letting your overprotective and analytic mind take over your logical side.'

'I'm not overprotective....'

'Of course not, sir. My mistake.' the butler replied smoothly and Bruce grunted, because he would never be brave enough to fight back to Alfred's sarcasm. He wasn't suicidal. 'I suggest you retire to bed yourself, you have an early meeting tomorrow. If you're thinking about camping out here, I shall fetch my broom and chase you out. You need your rest as much as Master Dick.'

'Alright alright. When do I have to be up again?' 

'You have to be up and out of the house at six AM, sir. Seeing as it is already past two AM, i highly recommend getting a move on.'

'I'll go to bed in a a minute, don't worry. You can go to sleep, Alf. Oh and, if Dick doesn't seem.....somewhat alright to you in the morning, let him stay back from school.'

'Will do, sir. Good night, Master Bruce.'

'Goodnight.' the man hummed and Dick listened to the near silent footsteps walk away. He waited for Bruce to follow but the man remained at his side, his large hand now resting on Dick's forehead. Almost a minute passed in silence before Bruce emitted yet another heavy sigh and murmured quietly. 'I do hope I am just over reacting and over analysing.' Before the hand was removed and instead, a light kiss was planted on his temple. Dick's shoulders tensed and he bit down on his tongue to stop himself from crying out in shock. He felt a soft squeeze on his shoulder and a whispered, 'Goodnight bud. Sleep well.' Before the hand retracted and the warmth left his side. He heard the door shut and he waited a good five minutes before cracking an eye open and taking in his empty room. His hand lifted to his forehead where Bruce had just kissed him a while ago and the lump in his throat was too powerful to ignore now. He turned on his stomach and buried his face into his pillow and broke down yet again. 

~~~

'Are you sure you'll be alright?' Bruce asked in concern, even as he pulled his gloves on. Dick sighed for the umpteenth time, rolling his eyes as he slipped his shades on and heaved his duffel bag on to his shoulder. 

'Yes Bruce. We already talked about this. You have to go off world, Alfie's off in Europe and you don't want me to stay at home alone. Doesn't leave much options.'

The older sighed, leaning over to pick up a discarded beanie and handing it over to his foster son. 'I know you've been trying to avoid your friends ever since....'

'Yeah, but I can't hide from them forever.' the teenager answered, pulling the beanie on. Standing straight, he looked around the cave to make sure he had gathered all the belongings he would need before turning to Bruce and smiling. 'I'm packed.'

'What about your suit?' 

'Got a spare one at the mountain. I packed some gadgets though.'

Bruce gave him a once over before pulling his cowl on. 'I'll check in as soon as I can.'

'No rush. And stop worrying Bruce. I'll be fine.'

'I'm not worried.'

'Mhm. Come here, you big oof.' He darted forward and wrapped his arms around the older's stomach and buried his face in the batman clad chest. Bruce paused from fixing his suit and looked down at his foster son and felt his heart melt. Gaze soft, he wrapped one arm around the teen's shoulders and squeezed it, holding his boy close. He ran a hand through his soft hair before they pulled away. 

'Stay out of trouble.'

'No problem. Stay alive.'

'Hrmph.' 

With a small wave, Dick made his way to the tube and entered in the code to the mountain. As the tubes beamed to life, he spared one last look at his guardian as he was de-materialised and transported. When he opened his eyes, he was stood in the team's headquarters. Only Black Canary and Wally stood in the main wing and their conversation died down as the younger bird stepped in. Anxiety filled him at their presence but he was Robin. He'd shouldered through much worse than an awkward silence. He rolled his shoulders back and walked in, giving them both a nod as he marched towards the living quarters. He could hear the TV whirring and the hum of conversation from the lounge and despite his reassurances to Bruce, he really wasn't ready to face all his friends yet. Taking a detour, he made a beeline for the bedrooms. He pushed the door of his guest room open and threw his bag on the bed before plopping down on to the soft mattress. He pushed his sunglasses off his nose and left them perked on top of his head. He closed his eyes and got comfortable but before he could drift off, there was a sharp knock on the door. He scrambled up and pulled his glasses back on before yelling, 'Come in.'

The door creaked open and a certain red head poked his head into the room warily. His eyes narrowed as he spotted his best friend on the bed and he quickly stepped in and shut the door, once again muffling the chatter that had carried into the room from the lounge. 

'Well, look who it is. Nice of you to drop by.'

'Uh...?'

'I left you at least a dozen messages. And I called you a dozen more times.'

'I didn't have the energy to talk.'

'Hey, I understand that. I would have been a lot more at ease if you'd just messaged me back once and told me to leave you alone. At least I would have known you're alive and that you haven't dropped off the face of the earth.'

An argument arose but died before it could reach his tongue. His shoulders sagged from the defensive tense position he'd held them in. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees. 'Right....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you.'

Wally shrugged, leaning his back against the door as be studied the younger hero. 'You're alright so I won't hold a grudge. I had my hands full anyway. You weren't the only one shaken up from Klarion's little game.'

His brow knitted in confusion until he caught on and his heart sunk. 'M'gann?' 

'Yup. She's been a mess since you disappeared three days ago. It's got everyone real confused as to why you're mad, seeing as she was only trying to save your life-'

'Mad?' Dick interrupted, confusion lacing his words. 'I'm not....why would I be mad at her? Why would she think that?' 

'Gee Rob, I don't know. It's not like you brooded the entire ride back and then shook her off when she tried to comfort you. And then disappeared without a goodbye to anyone after the mission and have since not returned to the mountain for five days and ignored all our calls and messages. I have no idea what could have given her that idea-'

'Alright, alright I get it. I've been a bad friend.' He snapped and the speedster scowled at him before his shoulders sagged. 'Just please talk to her. Now. She's stress baking and her goodies aren't that good when she's stressing. She added salt instead of sugar to the marble cake and she didn't even realise it. She just kept eating it.'

Despite the knowledge that his friend had been drowning in guilt, Dick couldn't help giggling at the mental image that parked in his brain. He moved to get up. 'I'll go talk to her.'

'Oh no, that's not a good idea.'

'But you just said-' 

'You're not exactly everyone's favourite person right now. Especially not Artemis's or Connor's. They're worried but once they've made sure you're not injured or still too shaken up, they'll probably beat you into a pulp over M'gann.'

'Uh....so what should I do?'

'Stay here, I'll bring her. And don't even think of slipping away.' the older gave him a withering glare before leaving, returning barely five seconds later with the Martian in his arms. He dropped M'gann to her feet as he called over his shoulders, 'Just borrowing her for a minute, Supey. Hold your horses.' And shutting the door. Dick's mouth dried up at the sight of his friends and he swallowed as he wiped his suddenly clammy hands on his jeans. 

'Wally, what is it you wanted help with?' she absently asked before freezing as she spotted Dick. 'Oh my god.'

The two stayed frozen in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Dick mentally prepared himself for the upcoming conversation but before he could begin, M'gann was rambling away. 'Robin, I'm so sorry! I never meant to pry into your life, I know how closely you guard yourself and if there was a way for me to go back and do things differently, I would. You have to believe me, I never wanted you to go through what you did and I never meant to learn who you are but I swear I won't tell a soul and I-'

'Woah Woah Woah! Calm down. You're sounding like Wally.' she promptly shut her mouth at that and began to breath in slowly through her nose, both of them choosing to ignore Wall's offended 'Hey!' 

Once she seemed calm enough, Dick began to piece through what she had blurted out. 'Okay, first of all, I'm not mad.'

M'gann looked at him warily, even as her eyes shone with hopefulness. 'No?' 

'No.' He confirmed, running a hand through his unruly hair. 'I'm sorry if I was snappy and cold but you have to understand that it wasn't an easy experience and I was shaken up. I'm sorry for hurting you, M.'

'You didn't- I mean I thought you were.....' age trailed off and Dick waited patiently for her to finish but when she continued to stay silent, he gently pressed on. 

'You didn't. Secondly, I wanna thank you. I never did that night. You basically saved my life and pushed yourself to new limits to help me. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you.'

Instead of looking pleased, his friends shared a disturbed look between them. He wondered what that was about but at M'gann's hesitant 'of course' He decided to let it drop and move on to acknowledge the elephant in the room. 

'Third....I'm assuming you know who I am?'

She looked confused before she slowly answered, her words stretched out as if she was explains something juvenile to a child. 'Of course I do. You're Robin.'

Wally snorted behind her and Dick shook his head. 'No, you _know_ who I _really_ am?' 

The Martian shifted from one feet to another, looking between the two boys before she whispered, 'Richard Grayson.'

At that, Dick pulled his sunglasses off his face and folded them up before letting them drop into his lap. He smiled at the older girl, even as his heart hammered anxiously. 

M'gann had gasped at his action and her hands had moved to hover over her face, as if to shield her eyes. The sight made him laugh but he stopped when she let out a delighted _Oh._

'It is you! You have the same laugh!'

'Little creepy hearing him laugh now, isn't it?' Wally piped in. 'It fits with the Cape and mask more.'

'Yes it is.' she agreed. Robin sat patiently, keeping a facade of calm even as his heart hammered wildly in his chest. Something akin to awe crossed over her features as she locked eyes with him. 'Your eyes are so _blue!'_

Dick didn't really know what to say that, his cheeks heating up at her adoring gaze so he quickly slipped the glasses back on. Shifting back to business, he moved on. 'If you've managed to deduce that I'm Dick Grayson....I assume you also now suspect who's batman?' 

At the mention of his mentor, the teenager's eyes widened and she let out a twitch. 'I....I have.'

'Well?' 

'......Bruce Wayne.' 

Wally let out a low whistle and Dick had to resist from chucking a pillow at him. He straightened up and leaned back, supporting himself with his hands. 'That would be accurate.'

M'gann audibly gulped, nervously twerling her hair in her hands. 'Was he....upset?' 

'Uh....he doesn't know yet. Or at least, I didn't tell him. He might have realised on his own. I'm fairly certain he has, but he hasn't bought it up. Either he's waiting to lash out after I've gotten my shit together or he trusts you and knows that I didn't tell you willingly.'

'I'm so sorry, Robin! I tried to block the part of where Wally bought up your identity in the stimuli out but I failed! I don't want you to get into trouble and I really tried not to pry-!'

'You're rambling again.' Wally interrupted her, stepping forward to wrap his arm around her shoulder in a comforting hug. 'Rob doesn't blame you, right man? We know it wasn't in your hands.'

'Of course I don't. You couldn't exactly cover your ears to block us out, we were in my subconsciousness. What's done is done. I can't control the past but I do have a say in the future. And I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone mine or Batman's real identity. Not J'onn, not Artemis and not Connor. Can I trust you?'

'Of course.' she replied, gravely serious now. 'I won't tell a soul. Not until you're ready to.' 

Dick relaxed at her words. He hadn't doubted M'gann and he knew his friend would do anything to help him but hearing her actually say the words were a great comfort. He shuffled back on the bed and patted the empty space, inviting his friends to settle down. Wally, being Wally, ran at full speed and jumped on the mattress twice before settling down. M'gann sat down calmly, even as she giggled at the speedster's antics. They fell into a comfortable silence and Dick considered dozing off but stopped when he realised what he'd just thought. It was silent. In a room with three of the team's most talkative members, there were no conversations being shared. He opened his eyes (which had closed on their own account) and looked over at Wally and M'gann, only to find them staring at each other intensely, in a manner that was painfully familiar. 

'Are you two having a psychic conversation about me?' 

Both jumped and looked over him guiltily, and their rushed denials were all Dick needed to confirm his theory. He narrowed his eyes at them, not unlike the way Batman did when he was upset. At the glare, M'gann sighed before she spoke slowly, her words carefully articulated. 'I....I need to know. Are you happy? With your foster father.'

Dick frowned at her, trying to recall what could have caused the Martin to doubt Bruce but he came up short. 

'Of course I am. He's tough and all but he's a great man. Why do you ask?' 

'I just....I worry.'

'Why?'

'Well....before- on the stimuli, I kept a mental check on your emotions and your presence. It shifted a lot and it was mostly sad but when....when we mentioned Batman, your aura changed completely. It grew meek, like it was cowering away. It felt like.....shame.'

He tried not to flinch, he really did. He tried to stay impassive but the words felt like a slap and he couldn't help but cower away. Seeing the little bird's growing distress, both his friends eyes widened in horror as M'gann rushed to explain herself. 'I don't mean anything by it. I just don't understand why you were so upset and feeling something as complicated as shame when he was bought up. I just don't want you to be hurt, I'm sorry Robin.'

'Don't....you don't need to-' He cut himself off with a deep breath and scratched nervously at his arm. 'It wasn't....I mean yes you picked up the right vibe. I was ashamed. But not of him. Never of him. I was.....i was ashamed of myself.'

Silence resounded after his explanation before Wally cautiously asked,' Why? You're not blaming yourself for the whole falling-into-a-dangerous-coma-which-could-have-killed-you, right? Because buddy, I know Batman holds you to an almost impossible level but I doubt he'd be angry or upset at that.'

'No, it wasn't that. Just....he wasn't there.'

'There where? In the stimuli?' M'gann frowned, wishing she had the detective skills of the dynamic duo right now to explain the boy's confusing thought process. 'But you made him disappear consciously.'

Dick flinched at her words, hanging his head low in shame. 'I know. I feel horrible.'

Now the two other heroes were really lost. 'Rob, buddy you gotta give us a lining here because we're really confused.' the redhead paused as he mulled over his best friend's words. 'Are you ashamed that you tried to pretend Bruce didn't exist in your stimuli?' 

To the others horror, tears immediately sprung back to his eyes as he nodded and he quickly turned his face away, not wanting to cry again in front of his friends. It seemed he hadn't managed to fool them though because a small hand was placed atop his shoulders. There was a gentle squeeze and a second later he felt a feather like touch breeze through him, an action he had become familiar with since being introduced to the Martin. It was her way of keeping an eye on him, her way of saying that she was there for him. And those two trivial actions were enough to bring the walls he had built so securely around him crumble as the guilt and sadness and every other confusing emotion spilled out of him in harried words. 

'I....it was so selfish. After everything he's done for me, I pretended he never exited to hold on to a fantasy. And I was willing to keep pretending to never having known him so I could stick with my family and it's wrong because he's my family too! And after all he's done! He got me out of so many tight spots as a child, he was the only adult who actually cared about my wellbeing after my parents deaths and he took me in when he had no idea of what to expect because he didn't want me to be alone. And he gave me a whole new chance with life! He sends me to a good school, gives me a home and a new family and he made being Robin possible and I just try to forget him. It's so horrible and I feel terrible and I don't know how to act around him because everytime I get comfortable, I remember what I've done and I feel _so guilty_ and....I'm just a terrible person. I don't want him to find out about that and I just-' He whined and dropped his face in his hands digging the pads of his fingers into his skin as he tried to control both his tremors and his tears. 

The room was silent, the lack of noise deafening before Wally broke it, his tone growing in exasperation with each word, 'Bud, you're the most cracked case I've ever met. Of all the stupid things you can find yourself to blame on, this has to be the most illogical one.'

'It's not stupid.' He snapped, indignantly. He straightened up, his jaw tightening and his eyes ablaze with fire even if the other two couldn't see it. 'How would _you_ know what or how I feel?' 

The small smile slipped from Wally's lips and he immediately grew somber, regret flicking through his eyes. 'I didn't mean-' 

'Robin, your foster father.....he lost his parents too right?' M'gann interrupted gently and Dick felt another surge of anger at her words. He swallowed it away and stonily nodded, curious to see why she had bought it up. 

'And he was raised by his your butler after their death?'

Another nod. 

'And I think I can say without much doubt that he loves him and respects him as a step in parent?'

'Where are you going with this?'

'If....if he was in your situation, do you really think he wouldn't have reacted the same as you? I'm sure he feels the same love and respect and gratitude towards the butler as you do towards him but if it all comes down to that night, wouldn't his sole wish be that his parents had survived that awful night and that he and been continued to be raised by them? He wouldn't have the same relationship with your butler as he does now, but he would have been lost in a whole other world. Does that make him selfish?'

'What? No of course not. It's completely reasonable but that's different....'

'How?'

'.....Alf would still be in his life. If my parents hadn't died, I never would have met Bruce.'

'Dick, I think you're focusing too much on the wrong picture. The whole stimuli....it was a big fancy 'what if' situation.' Wally explained cautiously, keeping a close eye on his friend's body language, 'I know I'm not one to talk.... I haven't even suffered an inch as much as you have. But you always said that it was no good dwelling on alternate possibilities. It was a subconscious way for you to fall back into an old life of innocence and colour, but that's it. It doesn't mean you hate Bruce or don't love him or appreciate him. It just means that Klarion's magic was designed to make you believe your family survived and making Bruce disappear was just another effect of that, not some deep rooted resentment.'

'If....and this is a big **if....** if you ever given the chance to forget about him, to move on and leave him behind, would you take it?'

'No.' He answered instantly, not even having to think about it. He couldn't leave Bruce if he tried. He already knew that. The two were too wounded up together and Dick loved him too much. 

'Then that's what you should be focusing on.' the Martian continued gently, squeezing his arm again. 'Not the stimuli. It was a coping mechanism, one I feel he would understand.'

'I- I don't know. He'll be hurt, even if he won't show it-' 

'But he'll still understand. Your lives are too complicated for cut throat emotions and reactions. You're all fucked up, man.' Wally added and internally celebrated at the younger's smile. 'And I know I have no personal experience to base this on but I know how hard it was for you to lose your parents. No one blames you for latching on to the hope that witch trapped you in. Least of all Bruce.' He raised his hand and let it hover over Dick's head for a while before deciding to bite the bullet and softly ruffling his friend's hair. To his relief, the boy didn't shake him off and even leaned in to the touch a little, his eyes drooping close. 

'I still feel bad.....'

'But less bad then before?'

He wrinkled his nose as he mulled over his answers before shrugging. 'Yeah....'

'Then that's enough. A small improvement is still an improvement.' The Martian announced, standing up and clapping her hands. 'And if you'll come out with me, I'll make you my special brownies. Those always seem to cheer you up. Maybe we can make you feel less 'bad' with sweet chocolate goodies, Robin.'

'Dick.'

'Uh.....I'm sorry?' 

'You know my name. You can call me Dick.'

'Oh. Oh! Okay.' she replies enthusiastically and Dick felt himself shoot her a genuine smile as he crawled out of bed and stretched his arms by raising them over his head. 'But isn't that....um, a synonym for.....'

'Testicle. Yes, it is.' Wally hummed, ducking as Dick threw a pillow at him. Besides him, M'gann blushed a fiery red, the crimson colour standing out sharply against her faux Caucasian skin. 'Why do you go by that?' 

'Richard is so boring. It makes me sound like a fifty year old inclined rich man.'

'And Dick makes you sound like a slutty stripper.' Wally mocked, yelping as this time the pillow hit it's target. 

Dick shrugged as he pulled the door open and gave a faux courtesy to M'gann as she walked by. 'I'd rather be ratchet then boring.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this for days but between my online college, my organisation woke and now heavy rains leaving me with long hours of power shortage, I'm swamped. But it's here now so yay :D
> 
> I'm really happy that people are actually enjoying this book and I'm actually really enjoying writing this so it works out great. As always, leave down what you think and I'll hopefully update soon with Connor's chapter :D


	4. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YOU ALL SPELL SUPERBOY'S NAME? IS IT CONNOR? OR CONNER? I'M SO CONFUSED.

Dick sighed and slouched in his chair, his body aching with jolts of pains. He grimaced as be rubbed his chest, where he'd taken a mean kick thirty minutes ago. Amazo didn't play around and seeing as he was a robot, he didn't comprehend that Robin was a mere 80 pounds of skin and bones and a kick using superman's strength was not really needed. But the mission had been successful and they'd managed to dissemble Amazon and imprison Ivo so he supposed it was a win win. 

The Bioship wobbled suddenly and Dick's heart lurched into his throat as he scrambled to sit up, looking over at the ship's current pilot. Superboy hastily snapped back to attention, giving Robin a guilty look. 'Sorry. I'm still drained from Amazo sucking the power out of me. I lost concentration.'

The younger boy sighed and swivelled the chair around to face his friends.' At least you didn't have to fight the monkeys again.'

Connor grimaced as he recalled his first battle with Ivo, more then a year ago. 'Yeah, I hate those things. I'll take a freak of an android over those dirty little shits any day.'

'Seriously? You'd take annoying _little_ robots over one _humongous_ all powerful Android? They annoy you that much?' 

Connor merely glared at him in response. Dick grinned at him as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned against them, itching to take his mask off. 'You never cease to amaze me, Supey.' At Connor's affronted startle, Dick let out a loud laugh, immediately regretting it as pain shot like a bolt through his chest. His laughter was cut off by a wince and this time, Connor was the one who was giving him a teasing smile. The fourteen year old glared at him and mumbled, 'Oh, shut up.' as he massaged his chest. 

'Didn't your chest get hurt the last time we fought Amazo?'

'Yeah, and we were also in Gotham.' He replied easily. 'Just this time, the creeps were hiding away in a gymnasium instead of m- a school.'

'Very Deja-vu.' Connor mused, completely missing Dick's little slip up. The young bird internally sighed in relief as he laid back in his chair. It wasn't like Connor didn't know where the dynamic duo worked and Dick often complained about his work and school to the team so they all knew he had a somewhat normal civie life. But except for Wally and M'gann, the rest were not aware of his identity so Dick still had to be careful around them. It was hard though. He'd been working with the team for more then a year, and safe to say, he trusted them wholly. They were his friends, and he spent so much time in their presence. Not to mention all the close brushes with death really bought people together and he had grown extremely fond of his team. Which was the problem. Because the more comfortable he got, the more restless he became with his secret identity. He really had to watch himself now to make sure he didn't let something accidentally slip up. 

At least he had M'gann and Wally to rant to about the secret part of his life. The two made for good gossiping. 

His ankle suddenly throbbed painfully and he grimaced as the adrenaline from his fight before finally listed off, leaving new body aches and pain he had previously been unaware of. He groaned and hunched his shoulders, hoping the awkward position would help ease the pain. 

It didn't. 

'How much further from the mountain? My body's killing me.' He complained and Connor shrugged. 'I'm not _one with the ship._ You're confusing me with M'gann. I just think of the location and the ship takes me there.'

'Rough idea?' 

'.....Five hours?'

_'Five?'_

'Give or take.'

'..... You really have no idea, do you?'

'Not a clue.'

'Ugh.'

'Can't you look it up in your little wrist computer?'

'For that, I'd have to move my arms and have my brain function correspondingly. And I have no energy.'

'Then stop whining.' 

'Mean.' He grumbled, fixing Connor with a pout. The other look wholly unimpressed. Dammit, why wasn't everyone smitten for him? Life was so much easier when people were easily swayed by his sad eyes and sad pout. 

_He can't exactly see your eyes. Good thing, or otherwise he'd be floored. They're your main power, as everyone says._

With the consolation that his persuasive skills were still top notch and Connor was just heartless, he leaned his head back against the head of the chair and closed his eyes, letting the soft hum of the ship lull him into a light sleep. 

Sudden loud beeps emitted through the ship and Dick scrambled up, looking around in alert. Connor groaned and hunched his shudders up to cover, unable to remove his hands from the controller to cover his ears. He glared at his team mate, annoyed and forehead pinched in discomfort. 

'What is that?!?'

'It's an alert! But I don't know where this is coming from!'

'I've never heard an alert like this! It's not the usual tone...'

'Yeah it's not....Oh.' Dick trailed off, realisation hitting him. He pulled his hologram computer up and tapped around, shifting through all the usual screens until he pulled one up that he barely ever used. His heart sunk. It was from the manor. He toned the dials down so the alarms would shut off and barely registered Connor's received sigh, too busy going through the cameras attached in all corners of his home. Thank god for Bruce's paranoia. 

He flipped through the dozens of cameras until he found one which was situated on the front door. The odd angle and the weirdly large oversized coat wasn't enough to hide the intruder's face. 

Freeze and his goons. 

Before Dick could even think of alerting Bruce, the front door opened and a strangled cry escaped him as Freeze raised a complicated gun that Dick knew was a freeze Ray. He quickly pulled up another screen that now showed the inside if the house, just in time to see Alfred backing away from the door, taking two steps back for each step Freeze took forward. He didn't want to see Alfred's face, knew he'd never be able to forget it but he was a hero. He had to do things he didn't want to do. So, he zoomed on on Alfred's face and the fear on the butler's face made him feel sick. 

'Hey, what's wrong? Your heart beat is really high right now.' Superboy asked in concern, trying to catch a glimpse of the small holographic screen to see what was causing the young hero so much distress. 'Robin? Did something go wrong with the mission? Did Ivo or Amazo escape?' 

'No.' Robin choked out, pulling himself together. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way. He had to think of this as any other case, as Robin and an innocent civilian. He couldn't focus on how right now, one of Gotham's most feared villains was prowling in his house and was endangering his surrogate grandfather's life. 

Instead, he pulled up a map and tapped around furiously as he spoke to Connor, his voice growing thicker as it tended to when he was upset. 'We have to turn back. Go bath to Gotham.'

'But why? Is it really I-' 

'It's not Ivo.' He bit out impatiently. He finished putting in the location and tapped on the button situated to the left. 'There. I've transferred the location to the ship. Head towards that.'

Connor frowned and glanced down at the control board and waited a second or so before a map pulled up on the screen, a red pin standing out against the land. He placed his palm atop it and waited as the ship scanned it as it made sure it's pilot was aware of the change of location. An orange glow lit up the screen as it was confirmed and Connor leant back as the ship took a sharp U-turn, zipping through the clouds. 

'If it's not Ivo, what is it? A new mission?'

'Yeah.' Robin answered, tapping his foot impatiently, itching to pull his screen up to observe the scene but he knew it would do more harm then good. It would just make him overly anxious.

Connor looked surprised. 'Batman assigned us a new mission? This late? How bad is it?' 

'Uh....' Robin faltered, heart sinking. Bruce would kill him. He'd gotten a lot more flexible about his 'no metas' rule in Gotham but he wouldn't be happy about anyone overstaying their welcome. And he wasn't just taking Superboy anywhere in Gotham, he was taking him to their _home_ ,putting their identity and their safe haven at major risk of being discovered. Bruce would definitely kill him. 

But losing Alfred would kill him more. Hopefully saving the elder man would take some of his wrath away. 'It's...not batman's mission. As in, he didn't assign it.'

'Oh?' the clone raised a brow at him, looking wary even as he continued steering the ship to the location. 'Who's in trouble?' 

'He's fam....a family friend.' He corrected himself hastily. 'And I know we're not suppose to use the team or any of our resources for personal missions, _I learnt my lesson_ from last time but he's an old man and-' 

'Hey, I just asked what we're doing, you don't have to give me a reason to save someone's life.' He reassured and Dick felt his shoulders slump in momentary relief. His lips upturned into a small smile as he looked out the window, forcing himself to focus on the clouds rather than horrible scenarios involving Alfred. His stomach turned and he forced the nausea away, instead letting his mind drift towards Conner. Dick had always been easy going and got along with anyone who wasn't a downright prick or a jerk and despite how closed off and snappy the clone had been when they'd first met, he'd calmed down and grown much more clear headed. Sure, he was still aggressive and thought with his fists more then his head but he was more sensitive and lighthearted then he'd ever been. He'd never truly appreciated the older boy's growth till now.

'We'll be there in ten minutes at most.' Superboy's report broke through his train of thought and Dick nodded as he clicked his utility belt open, hand hovering over the distress signal. This was an emergency, albeit not what most would consider a drastic one. Bruce was in Gotham from what he remembered, stuck in a huge stocks meeting. It was unlikely he would have his beeper with him yet it was worth a try. Pressing the screen, the 'R' symbol lit up brightly and Dick let the loop fall back to its place and cover the beeped. It would die down once Bruce would receive and acknowledge the signal but he couldn't sit around waiting for it. He pulled up the security controls of the manor and worked to disable them, knowing that a flying Martin ship would send an immediate silent alarm to the secret reinforcement attached by Bruce and he really didn't want to be attacked by his own house. 

'Two minutes away.'

Dick gritted his teeth as he tapped away faster working to disable at least some of the basic alarms. He might be a brilliant hacker but he was still near rookie level when it came to Bruce's security. He didn't know how Freeze had a manged to break in without sending the whole place into lock down but he could worry about that later. He just had to make sure he didn't get locked out. 

He finally managed to breach through four systems just as the ship emitted a small beep, informing it's occupants that they had reached their location. Emitting a series of curses that would have Alfred throwing a fit, he gave up and and pulled out his grapple gun, looking at Connor with a determined look. 'We have forty seconds or less to get into the house before it all shuts down. I can't break it all the way through.' He admitted, shame crawling through his chest at the confession. He waited for the hatch to open and held his grapple gun out in front of him, aiming for the tree nearest the house. Pulling the trigger, titanium wire shot out and hooked itself around a thick branch and he was swept off his feet as it pulled him towards it. The wind whistled in his ears loudly, drowning out the sound of Connor's grunts and thumps as he took large leaps across the lawn. What it didn't cut out was the loud blaring alarms that immediately started up, followed by hidden laser shots and arrows that launched themselves at him, mistaking him as an intruder. A sharp arrow knocked him in the ankle and he yelped, wobbling dangerously on the branch. He didn't have time to focus on his pain though because not even a second later, metal grates began to slip over the windows and doors, blocking any possible entrance. Eyes widening and pain forgotten, he leapt from the branch on to the steeping roof, glancing to his left as Connor landed heavily, dislocating many fancy tiles. Slipping and sliding, they rushed towards the window which was yet to be blocked by the metal slide. 'Punch the glass!' He yelled at Connor, jumping a few feet to the right as the lasers located his voice and aimed at him again. Connor did as he was told and glass flew everywhere, as his first smashed through the window, leaving just enough space for him to slip in. Dick followed him and as soon as his feet hit the ground, the window was covered by a new metal plate, blocking the outside world. 

Dick glanced at his ankle, upset to see that it was quite swollen and bloody. The scarlet drops trailed down his skin and black shoes, landing heavily on the blue carpet. His blue carpet. 

'They know we're here.' Connor hisses at him and Dick picked up the sound of approaching footsteps as he scrambled to his feet. The loud _click_ alerted him that they were wearing heels and he motioned for Conner to take cover as he climbed up his bed post and perched on the head, pulling out a small grenade and holding them at ready. His bedroom door flew open and he tossed them without hesitation, sequels filling the room as the three coated females were sent flying back. He heard angry yells and he winced, knowing the explosives had given their cover away and had ruined the element of surprise. Okay, so not his best plan. 

Three more people rushed into the room and before Dick could attack, their freeze rays were directed at him and he jumped out of the way just in time, the ice missing him and instead coating the wooden bed posts. He landed on his bedside table and jumped away to sit on the window ledge as that was attacked too and finally manged to catch a glimpse of the new entrees. There was another female who had her freeze Ray directed at him and two large goons, one large enough to put Bane to shame. 

'You're new!' He yelled at them as Connor flung himself at the enemies. 'Where's freeze even finding you all? You all hand in resumes or something?' 

'Ugh shut it!' the smaller Goon yelled as he shot at him again. 'Stop yapping.'

'That's part of my charm.' He called, his usual gleeful tone tilting towards frustration. He loved a good fight but he didn't have time for this. He had to get to Alfred. 'Superboy!' 

'I got you!' He growled, even as he punched the larger goon in the stomach and then in the jaw. 'Go find your friend.'

The boy wonder nodded gratefully and jumped over their heads, swinging through the doorframe before taking down the hall. He tried not to focus on how several artefacts were shattered or thrown apart. His and Bruce's portrait was slit too. 

Several more people were rushing up the stairs and Dick growled, frustrated. He didn't have time to fight these amateurs. He needed to find Alfred. He was hit with a sudden childish urge to cry out for the elderly man but subdued it, instead scowling at the goons as one of them yelled, 'It's boy wonder! Batman's here!' 

'For a fragile old man?!?'

'Fragile old man, my ass. You feel no shame in attacking him?' He yelled, not bothering to tell them that batman hadn't graced them with his presence. He grabbed a mirror from the wall and jumping up, raising it over his head and smacking the backside against one of the goon's head, uncaring of the damage and pain. As the injured howled in pain, he turned to the other three rushing at him, knocking them off their feet with a clean swish, kicking one of them in the head to knock him out. He pulled out his last two anaesthetic bombs and let them drop to the ground, leaping away from the smoke and landing on the banister, sliding down it as the criminals coughed and dropped unconscious one by one. He jumped from the banister and landed lightly on his feet, grimacing as his hurt ankle protested in pain. Ignoring it, he looked around him for more danger but came up short. In fact, there was no one running at him now. The house was empty from what he could tell. 

A sudden beep rung loudly through the silence and he hissed as he pulled his work phone out, where the Robin signal had stopped glowing. Bruce had seen it. Batman was on his way. At least he hoped he was. Pocketing the beeper, he slowly got to his feet, hands pointed over his katanas as be began to move forward.

'Alfred?' He called loudly, walking out of the large room and heading towards the kitchen, his boots clicking loudly on the wooden floor and his Cape swishing behind him. 

_Alfie would kill me if he sees me walking in the house with my uniform now._ He pushed the fleeting thought away and headed towards the kitchen.   
Find Alfred first, fantasise later. 

'Alf-' the word stuck in his throat midway and his heart plummeted to his feet as he finally found the old man. He was knocked unconscious, head bowed and trapped in a large block of ice. Dick felt cold and forgot all protocols, rushing towards his grandfather without checking his surroundings fir any potential lurking threats. 'Alfred!' 

Barely four steps away, his paranoia kicked in and he looked around just in time to see Freeze directing his weapon at him. Eyes widening in alarm, he hopped out of the way and landed on the counters, jumping around the kitchen as Freeze followed his movement, sending blast after blast after him. 

'What a pest you are, child. Hasn't anyone told you not to interfere in grownups business?'

'Hasn't anyone told you it's cowardly to attack an unarmed and innocent elderly?' He shot back angrily, leaping over his head and feeling a cool breeze as the ray zipped past him and attacked the ceiling. 'What the hell have you got against an old butler anyway?' 

'Nothing against him. If you must know, I'm after the owner of this delightful house.'

The answer took him by surprise and he stumbled on his landing, throwing two batarangs distractedly, too busy going over the information revealed. 'Bruce Wayne? Why?' 

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'Well yeah, that's why I'm asking idiot.' He growled, trying to get close enough to Freeze without being shot. If he could just put a crack in his stupid bowl like helmet..... 

'I want to hurt him. I want to take away something precious from him. And what's more precious to the man who lost his family?'

'Don't think the answer is his impressive car collection....'

'His new found surrogate family. I took the surrogate father out. Now all I need to do is find his surrogate son and help him reach the same messy end.' He tilted his head at the flying bird, still shooting freezing rays of ice at him. 'You wouldn't be able to tell me where the boy would be, would you? I assume he'd be around your age.'

 _Good assumption_

' I think you're confused, egg head. I'm not consumed with spreading misery to others. Sorta do the opposite, remember? So why the hell would I help you find the kid?'

'Well....I don't exactly want to kill the boy.'

'Holy guacamole, I'm sold.' was his sarcastic reply. He glanced nervously at Alfred as he pulled out more batarangs. He had to get Alfred out of that block of ice. The man might be stubborn and strong willed, but no man could stand to be frozen for that long, especially not someone if his age. 

'You didn't let me finish. I believe just harming the boy will be enough to put the wretched man at unease. And it gives me more leverage over him as well. He survives, but for how long? How long until I attack again and hurt him? And from what I've seen from the tabloids, Wayne will lose his mind over seeing his child living through constant pain and fear.'

'Aren't you an evil genius?' Dick asked, keeping his voice malicious even as his hair stood out against his neck. It was creepy having such vicious threats directed at him. He was used to Robin being threatened and hunted down like a street rat but not _Richard Grayson._ Robin was a trained vigilante, under the guidance and protection of one of the greatest heroes alive. Dick Grayson was just a traumatised troublemaker, with a classic story of rags to riches. He was _harmless._ 'But despite the mercy you've shown, I'll pass in helping you find him. You haven't exactly presented a very strong case.'

'You didn't let me finish.' the man replied, a sinister smile creeping over his thin lips. He raised his arm and grabbed Dick's leg, swinging the boy around before tossing him at a set of cupboards. Dick crashed into them with a grunt, the wood breaking apart with the force and splintering heavily. He fell into the counter but slipped from it and fell on to the floor, pain erupting through his body. He groaned and began to push himself up but was pushed down again by a large boot resting on his back. 'As I was saying. If you manage to slip up some information about young Richard, I'll leave the old man alone. Even if you just leave now and leave me to my task, I'll let the butler and the boy live. But....if you choose to continue throwing a tantrum.....well, let me just show you what my toy can really do.' He adjusted some dials on his weapon and pointed it upwards at the spray of ice that had latched onto the roof. An orange blast shot from the barrel and to Dick's horror, the part of the roof covered by the ice melted away as if it was made of paper. 

'Wha-?'

'Chemically enhanced laser to give ice the basic properties of lava.' the villain recited, sounding almost gleeful despite his monotonous voice. 'Can melt and cut through anything that's been trapped by ice. Including....' He straightened his arm and pointed it at the still unconscious Alfred and Dick struggled wildly. '....old fools.'

'Gugh- fuck off.....Freeze-'

'What will it be, boy wonder? Saying something useful or saying goodbye to the elderly gentleman?' 

'How about _neither?'_ a comfortingly familiar voice rung through the air and Superboy dropped down from the hole in the ceiling, eyes narrowed and knuckles bloody. 'Get off him.'

Using the momentary distraction, Dick swung his legs upwards and managed to wrap them around Freeze's waist, ignoring the strain it put on his ribs and hips. He locked his ankles around the man and using his arms, slid himself from beneath him. The small loss of balance gave him a millisecond to upright himself and he landed a heavy kick to the villain's back as he gripped the counter for support. His fingers enclosed around the knob of the drawer and he urgently pulled it open and grabbed a butcher knife. Superboy had jumped at Feeeze, growling as he landed punch after punch and avoided the laser beams shot at him. Dick on the other hand, raced towards the stove and clicked it on, setting the blade over the fire and tapping his feet anxiously as it heated up. He kept glancing over his shoulder at both Alfred and at his friend before looking back at the knife and _oh god, where was Bruce-_

Freeze managed to overthrow superboy and had sent the clone flying away, his shirt singed from here he'd taken a hit from the laser. Deciding he couldn't wait anymore, Dick picked up the knife and rushed towards Freeze, aiming for the back of his head. 

'Stay down!' He yelled at Superboy as he threw the knife, and to his relief, the burning blade managed to impale through the thick glass and Freeze cried out as it cracked. 'SB! Smash his helmet! He can't survive without it!' 

Connor didn't need telling twice and jumped up, fist pulled behind him before he lunges it forward and smashed the glass into a million pieces. The sound reverted around the room, followed closely by Freeze's ugly scream. 

'No! My suit! Can't breathe!' He struggled wildly and directed his gun at himself, trapping his head in a blockage of ice. He tapped wildly at his chest and it fell away, freeing his robotic spider body. It scuttled away and Superboy chased after it. 'I'll get him. You worry about the old man.' Robin nodded gratefully and rushed towards Alfred and pulled out his laser pen. 'Alfie?' He called gently, tapping the man's cheeks. No response. 

Biting his lip in worry, he adjusted the beam to the lowest setting so as not to accidentally hurt him. He began to cut the ice carefully, watching it melt away. 'Alfred, get up. Please-' his tone was getting wobblier as he worked to free the man from the ice. 'You can't leave me in Bruce's care, he'll kill me. He can't even make eggs.' the beam manages to melt away the ice blocking his chest and arms. His body sagged forward and Dick quickly caught it and felt for the pulse, his hands shaking. He initially panicked as he came up short but adjusted his fingers. His heart leapt in relief as he recognised the slow but steady pulse. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and rested his for headed against Alfred's shoulder, a received chuckle slipping out. 

_Thank god.....thank god._

He activated the laser again and freed the elder man's legs, supporting him as he set him on the floor, just as the door was thrown open behind him. He glanced behind him and his shoulders dropped in relief as batman rushed in. 'B....'

His eyes locked into him and he hurried over the two of them. 'Is he....?'

'He's breathing.' He reported, fighting the urge to lean into Bruce's side and hide away. 'His oxygen level and body temperature seems to be low. Help me settle him in front of the fire, please.' the vigilante nodded and wrapped Alfred's left arm around his shoulder as Robin supported him from the right. Together, they carried him to the living den, Bruce setting the man down on one of the most comfortable arm chairs in the room. Dick hurried to the fire place and grabbed the wooden logs and crumbled newspapers. He grabbed the lighter and clicked it open, lighting the fire up. 

Bruce's deep voice rumbled through the room as he talked on the phone, clashing with the soft crackles of the fire. Dick sat down next to Alfred, continuing to shake the man gently. 'Alf??' 

'Robin report.'

'Can't it wait till he's up?' He exclaimed indignantly. 

'Now!' the man growled back and Robin glared at him. 'I got an alert from the mansion on our way back to the mountain and Connor directed the ship here. I alerted you and we got here as fast as we could. We slid in through my bedroom window and were attacked by Freeze's Goons. Superboy distracted them and I slipped away to find Alfred and fought off Mr. Freeze. He wanted information on my whereabouts as Dick Grayson to hurt me because he wanted to hurt Bruce Wayne. I think he still blames you for his wife's death. And we broke his helmet and his suit broke apart and he scuttled upstairs in his four legs spider like thing upstairs.'

'.....Superboy is upstairs?'

'Yes.' He replied, knowing where it was going. Like he'd predicted, Bruce's face contorted with anger. 

'You realise he has super hearing and you're speech has given away confidential information.'

'You mean our identities? Yes, I do.' He answered stubbornly, knowing he was digging himself in a deep hole. He was already shaken up and upset over Alfred and Robin breaking his number one rule consciously was the final nail on the coffin.

But he was so sick of secrets. 

Bruce's jaw tightened in anger but before he could start _growling_ in disappointment, he was interrupted by Alfred's small'.....igh-'. Both heroes attention snapped to the older man and they bent over him. 'Alfred-?' 

'......so cold-' 

Bruce squeezed the man's shoulders comfortingly. 'Just hang on Alfred. Leslie is on her way.'

'I'll make you tea. It'll help warm you up. And I'll grab the oxygen tanks and heart monitor.'

'I'll do that.' Bruce interrupted, fixing Dick with an excruciating stare. 'You go upstairs and talk to your team mate. And Robin-'

'I'm going. I'm going.' He sighed and gave Alfred a small smile. 'Be right back Alfie.'

He pushed past Bruce, ignoring his glare. He knew that he was in for it later but for now, he could count on Alfred's poor state to keep the man sated. Still, he pauseled at the doorway and turned around to study his mentor. 'I knew the risk I was putting us in when I bought him here. But the mission was more important then breaking a rule.'

Bruce glared at him as he massaged his forehead, stopping when he realised it was covered by his cowl. 'We will talk later.'

'You can trust him. You know that. You can't even use the excuse of him having possible cadmus infiltration because we've worked with him for over a year. And I trust him completely.' 

'I said later Robin.'

Dick's heart dropped at the cold tone but he forced himself to not react. He kept his expressions neutral and turned away without another word. He walked through the hallway and up the stairs, taking in all the destroyed portraits and vases. He jumped over the three steps that were frozen completely and continued his way to his bedroom. He found Connor standing atop a tied down and unconscious Freeze, though the clone tensed as Dick walked in. He turned to look at the younger boy, looking guilty. 

Dick leant against his door frame and looked around his room. There was a large hole in his floor where he assumed Freeze had hit the spot in the kitchen. The shattered glass from his window were distributed and tangled up in the blue carpet. The canopy of his bed was broken down from one side and his sheets were ripped. One of the doors of his cupboard had been knocked off it's hinges and even in the dark, Dick could see the photos he'd stuck on the inside of it, much to Alfred's dismay. There were two pictures he'd managed to salvage from his circus days, one of his mother holding him as a new born and a picture of Ali and Umer, the Pakistani fire performers holding a flaming torch away from a three year old Dick, who was reaching for the blazed beacon with a cheerful grin. 

There were more photos below them. Two were of Bruce, one of them on Christmas morning and one of Bruce grudgingly dressed in a superman shirt. 

Four more were scattered around the others. One was of Wally and him on the beach outside the mountain, his sunglasses perched on his nose and a wide grin on his face. Another was the surprise troll picture he'd snapped at school on Artemis's first day. The third was a cutout from a newspaper of the whole team. And the fourth picture-which had definitely given him away- was a private picture taken from M'gann's phone. It was of all of them perched on the kitchen counter, post thanksgiving. It had been a slow day and the girls (mostly M'gann) had decided it would be a good idea to bake and share scary ghost stories to see if any of them would actually be unnerved. It had been one of their fondest moments and had bought the team much closer. The picture showed a sullen Connor slouched on the floor, leaning against Artemis who was glaring at M'gann, dried cream caking their cheeks. The Martin was handing Kaldur a napkin and a cookie, her face lit up in an embarrassed laugh, not noticing her best friend's glare.. Him and Wally were really the only ones who were actually posing for the picture, the latter slightly blurry as he'd rushed back into the frame after pressing the clicker. They all had that photo but it had not been released to the press or sent to any mentors so the only way for Dick to have that photo.... 

'You're Dick Grayson.'

Dick nodded, not even phased. He'd been expecting it since they'd turned the ship around. The clone might not have his detective skulls but he was no idiot. He nutted his chin in the direction of the broken door ladder with photos. He peeled his mask away and held it limply in his hands, sighing in relief as the key chines died away. 'I suppose the photo gave me away?'

'Partly. It was a little suspicious how well you knew your way around this place. And....' He hesitated and scratched his head, 'I heard your conversation with Mr. Wayne.'

'Who is.....'

'....Batman.' 

Dick grinned at his friend as he straightened up and walked into the room fully. 'Congratulations. You're now the 13th person to know our identities. And one of the rare ones to actually figure it out on your own.' 

'I....it was made easier by you bringing me to your....home?'

'Yeah.'

'And the old family friend...

'He's technically my family. If....you know who I am already-'

'Some part of it. I don't know that much about pop culture but I do know some part of your back story.'

'Aah. Do me a favour and save the sad eyes. I got enough of those from the others.'

'I wasn't going to give you sad eyes.' the clone replied stubbornly, before what Dick had said caught up to him. 'Wait.....others?' 

'Oh yeah. Wally and M'gann knows. I told Wally my identity when I was eleven and M'gann learnt my identity back in February when she had to go in to my mind to bring me back from Klarion's magic. But my identity was technically given away by Wally so I don't exactly consider it as her figuring it out.'

'Holy.....that's a lot of information to receive in a few minutes.'

'Weren't you fed almost all the knowledge in the world in a span of six weeks?'

'This still bamboozles me.'

'....M'gann is making you watch friends now a days?'

'Yeah.'

'Nice.' the two fell into a somewhat awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Connor eventually interrupted it with an awkward cough. 'So....what happens now?' 

'Now, you take the bioship back to the mountain while I go downstairs and face Batman's wrath.' He cheery time slipped into seriousness as he added. 'And I remind you that you're not allowed to tell anyone about us and warn you of the impending lectures you'll receive from Batman and Superman.'

'Of course. I won't tell a soul about you and your....foster father?' 

'Adoptive.' Dick corrected, pointing towards the copy of the adoption papers attached to his pin board. 'Recently adopted. Just over a month ago.'

Connor crept closer to the board, peering at the papers curiously. 'March 20th. That's your birthday.'

'Yup.'

'When you didn't come to the mountain because you had personal matters to take care of with batman, you meant.....adoption'

'I did.'

'That is.....wow' the clone let out a huff of air and messed with his hair, rubbing it between his fingers. 'You....i mean- Are you....happy?' 

'With Bruce?'

'Yeah.....'

'I am. Why do you ask?'

'I heard him talking to you downstairs. And no offence, batman doesn't exactly seem the paternal type.'

'He's not the most affectionate or easy going. And I am definitely going to end up in a fight with him tonight. But we have our good days and bad days.'

'So overall happy?'

'Yup.'

'Alright that's.....good. And....if you ever need something- you can always.... I mean-'

'I know.' Dick interrupted, putting the clone at ease. It was touching how all his friends maim concern was about his wellbeing. But it was always somewhat awkward. Especially when that concern came from the tough headed clone.

Connor shifted from one foot to another as he looked around the room distractedly. 'Well....I guess I'll head out-' 

'What's bothering you?' 

'Uh....nothing. Just thinking of something.'

'Tell me.'

'Just...did you mean it when you told him you trusted me? Do you really trust me?'

Dick observed the older before calmly stating, 'With my life.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry y'all. Bruce and Dick made up eventually in a few days. And Alfred made a full recovery. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait but college is hectic and the organisation I work with literally requires me to work from 8-10 Monday-Saturday. 
> 
> I was going to write Bruce and Dick's fight and make up but that's not really the point of this story and I'm not exactly sure how to write it so if you all really want a story on it, I might write a separate story for it later. 
> 
> And thank you so much for all the encouraging comments. They really help me keep going on with this story 
> 
> Next up, artemis :-)


	5. Artemis

Artemis glowered at her feet as she waited for her late pass slip. Stupid Robin and his stupid pranks. She was late for the third time this month and it was all that dumb bird's fault. But it was okay. Her teacher had seen how disheveled she'd looked and shooed her off to the office to get a permission slip to come to class. And she'd get her revenge on that wretched boy. Beginning with a petty prank involving super glue, Robin's domino mask and his stupid eyebrows.

She pulled her bag off her shoulders and sat it on the floor, unzipping it to go through her stuff. She pulled our her history assignment that she hadn't managed to finish. She flipped the notebook opened to the half done question and placed the book on her knees before uncapping her pen. She held it between her teeth as she mused over the question, trying to come up with more points. Why did she have to know all this crap anyway? Wasn't it good to leave the past in the past? Stupid teachers and their ever changing quotas-

Yelling and hurried footsteps interrupted her train of thought and she glanced up just in time to see Mrs. Jonathan turn the corner, her left hand out of sight. A second later it came in view, her manicured fingers wrapped around a very red ear of Richard Grayson. The younger boy was groaning in pain as he was dragged down the white hallway and planted firmly on the chair next to Artemis. He immediately went to rubbing his abused ear, wincing as he looked up sheepishly at the teacher. 

'Stay here. I'm going to contact your father and call him over.'

'Come on miss, can't we just discuss this without him?'

'Absolutely not. Stay. Here.' she snapped at him before stalking away behind the wooden doors. The younger boy groaned in annoyance and slouched down, fondling his ear between his fingers. 'Old grouch.'

'What did you do now?' Artemis asked curiously, flipping her notebook shut. She was on good terms with the younger boy and had been pleasantly surprised to find that the son of the richest man in Gotham was actually a decent guy. Sure, he was a trouble maker and rowdy and quite a sleeze ball but he was a fun guy to be around. He kinda reminded her of Robin. She slipped her notebook back into her bag and kicked it aside. She'd much rather listen to whatever new shenanigan the boy had gotten himself into then write about Napoleon's failures. 

'I didn't do shit.' Dick grumbled as he loosened his tie angrily. 'I'm a mere innocent child being bamboozled by high strung society.'

'You're part of high strung society.'

'Not willingly.' came the stubborn answer. Artemis raised an unimpressed brow at him. 

'You are literally named Richard. That is the most rich white boy name I've ever heard and you know it.'

'And that is why I go by Dick.'

'Which is not that better.' she concluded, nudging his foot with her. 'Now tell me what you did! I don't have a lot of time, I'm just here for a late slip.'

'Goodie two shoes.' Dick joked, his chuckle cut off with a pained yelp as Artemis pinched him. 'Sorry, sorry. I really didn't do anything this time. I was sitting on the wall on the first floor and was talking with a bunch of guys. Rick was joking around and punched me in the shoulder and I kinda lost my balance and fell-' 

'What?!?'

'But I just cartwheeled and landed safely! It was no big deal but everyone started clapping in the courtyard-'

'-Of course they did.....'

'...well, it was a very impressive flip. You know, with me being an acrobat and all. But Miss.Jonathan stormed up and was furious with me for 'performing circus tricks in school' again and dragged me here.'

'Uh-huh. She seemed a little too ruffled for just that.'

'Well, that's what happened. That's all.' Artemis scoffed and Dick gave her a sheepish grin. 'Alright, I might have talked back a little but she was way too touchy about everything, man. I didn't say anything that bad.' the boy whined petulantly and then slouched down lower in his chair. 'Ugh, Bruce isn't going to be happy.'

'Oh why not? Because this will be the third time he's been called for disciplinary issues on your behalf this month?' 

'How can you be so sarcastic this early in the morning? Give me a break Artemis.'

'Well, I'd advice you to sit straight before he arrives. From what I've seen from your adoptive father and your butler, they're not too fond of sloppiness.'

'School is the one area I can breathe and act like a sloppy mess and have bad posture. Let me live to the fullest before I get dragged back and straightened up.'

'That bad, huh?'

'You have no idea. I mean, I love them but it would be really appreciated if they would let me be _unpolished.'_

Before Artemis could reply, the office door swung open and Miss.Jonathan poked her head out, eyes narrowing as she looked around until they landed on them. 'Mr. Wayne is on his way, so sit tight until he arrives and then we can sort this situation out.'

'Sounds delightful.'

'And reel in that cheekiness, I don't appreciate being sassed.' she snapped before averting her attention towards Artemis. 'And why are you lounging around, Miss Crock? Don't you have a class to be at?' 

'Just waiting for a late slip, ma'am. Miss. Ava said she'd get me one as soon as possible.'

'Well unfortunately, miss, Ava is busy somewhere else right now so you will not be getting your slip. So run along and make up for it in detention.'

'I already have detention but my teacher still won't allow me inside without a slip.'

'Well then, you can just skip out on this lesson and join your second one on time. And you can also join us on Saturday morning for an extra detention.' she slipped back behind the door before Artemis could reply. The archer snapped her mouth shut and huffed in annoyance. 'Old hag.'

'I told you.' the raven haired boy replied, rubbing his temples. 'Ugh, I'm so not looking forward to this. Bruce and I _just_ got back in good terms.' 

'Trouble in paradise?'

'You could say that.' He said carefully, shooting her a rueful smile. 'He's not as chill as he appears.'

'Brucie Wayne has a tough side?' 

'He's pretty strict. And he's got a lot of rules.'

'You broke one of his rules?'

'A pretty huge one. The most important rule he has. Took a while to go from glaring and arguments to actual conversations. Almost a month actually.'

'Woah.' Artemis whistled lowly, genuinely taken a back. She knew the billionaire wasn't all he appeared to be in the tabloids but she wouldn't categorise his as _strict._ Sure, she'd read that he'd toned down his 'playboy' activities ever since he'd taken Richard in but he was still not..... _serious._ At the three to four galas she'd had to attend, he seemed like all the other rich people. Living in his own little bubble and preoccupied with money, parties and girls. Though, she supposed she did respect him a little more then the rest of the first class prissies. He'd been through a lot and he did insane amount of charities and good work for the community. I mean hell, the only reason Artemis was at this high stakes school was because of Bruce Wayne's generosity. 'What rule did you break?' 

'Uh....' a strange look flickered over his face but before Artemis could grasp what it was, it was replaced by his lopsided grin again. 'Just some secrets. Family stuff and all.'

Artemis hummed and decided to drop it. Dick Grayson confused her. He was normally a pretty happy boy, trouble making and impish but he was also weirdly secretive. Quite like Bruce Wayne. Huh.....like father like son she supposed. 

Dick groaned as he scratched at his arm, pushing the sleeve of his uniform and blazer up as he did so. 'I really hope he's in a good mood. If he's not, can I camp out at your place?' 

'Uh sure. It might be a little more cramped than you're used to. We only have one floor and it's shared with a few dozen more people because it's a pretty run down apartment.' she answered bluntly and Dick laughed. 

'I grew up in a trailer. I'm used to cramped.'

'And then you upgraded to a four floor mansion with your own personal forest and stables. Am I missing more stuff?'

'......i have a feeling if I tell you, I'll be mocked for the rest of my school life so I'll just shut up.

'Mm- Woah, what happened to your arm?' she asked, eyes narrowing down on the bloody bandage peeking out halfway from beneath his sleeve. It looked concerningly deep. She could see the outline of the wound through the bandage but before she could get a deeper look, Dick hurriedly pulled his sleeve down and was giving her that stupidly innocent grin. 

'Just an incident in the kitchen. I'm pretty useless in there without my butler.'

Artemis narrowed her eyes and continued glaring at the spot on his arm where the wound had been, now covered by the white shirt and blue blazer. 

'.....Okay, I literally just handed you information which is perfect for a spoiled rich kid snark.'

'How'd you cut yourself there?'

'I'm _realllyyy_ bad in the kitchen.'

'Huh...' she replied, her mind running through a million thoughts. She couldn't see a possible way for anyone to cut themselves so high up and so deeply in the _kitchen._ The only situation it seemed possible was for someone _else_ to have cut him there. Or in Robin's case, been shot with a bullet. 

'Man, I'm missing chemistry class. I'm already so behind in that class and now skipping another class won't exactly help.'

'You're sad because you're missing _chem?_ Are you crazy?

'Bruce is really strict when it comes to grades!'

' _Who_ is this guy?!?' she exclaimed incredulously. 'Didn't he drop out of college?' 

'We'll see about college when you're eighteen. For now, I expect you to at least have a high school degree.' Dick recited as if he was reading it from a book. He puffed out his chest as he spoke and deepened his voice, sounding ridiculously gruff. 'We've been through this argument enough times for me to know exactly how it goes.'

'He sounds prissy.'

'He's something.' Dick agreed, laughing lowly. 'He's got a lot of expectations for me and it doesn't matter if he didn't complete those goals himself. You know how parents tend to push their own dreams off onto you?' 

'Oh, you have no idea.' Artemis sighed, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail and shaking it out. She began to scoop it back up as she let her mind drift back to her own mother. She was the whole reason she was here in this snotty high school anyway. An idea struck her and she pulled her back into a tight ponytail as she casually asked, 'So....how angry do you think he'll be?' 

'Bruce? I'm hoping he'll see the funny side to all this. And he probably will as long as I don't get a punishment that's _too serious.'_

'And....what if it is? What's the worse he'll do?'

'Ban me from all my extracurriculars.' He answered gloomily. 'And from seeing all my friends. And probably from the gym at home too.'

'Bu-wait,you have a private gym at your _House?'_

'I....it's mostly an empty room with some acrobatic equipments.'

'Ooooooh. Well, that's more relatable.'

'Hey, I was a sad kid! He bought it to cheer me up.'

'Huh.' Artemis replied, mind elsewhere. Bruce Wayne didn't seem like an abusive asshole type but then again, not many abusers did, safe for her own father. But it seemed that he and Dick had a good relationship? He was clearly quite fond of the man and she could presume that he respected him rather then feared him. Still, you could never be too careful. She'll alert Robin of her suspicions, he could look more into this case-

'Hello, earth to Artemis....'

'What?' she blinked and snapped her attention back to the boy next to hers, bashfully shaking her head. 'Sorry, got lost in thought for a second.'

'Do I want to know? Was it about me? Me and my beautiful face and my charming personality?' He leaned in closer, jokingly batting his eyes lashes at her. She snorted and shoved him away, careful to push him at the shoulder. 'I'm dating your _friend.'_

It had taken her with surprise that her idiotic boyfriend was good friends with Richard. The two seemed the complete opposites of each other and didn't even live in the same city. But apparently, Wally had met him at some type of convention when he was ten and the two had hit it off quite well. It was surprising. He wasn't that quick to accept people and while he was definitely an extrovert, she wouldn't say he had the ability to befriend everyone. That was Robin's charm after all. 

'Were you lost in thought about _him?'_

'No. I was lost in thought about your father.'

'I.... _what?!?'_ the younger boy spluttered, rocking back to sit straight in his chair. His horrified expression shifted to disgust as he wrinkled his nose and glared at her. 'Gross! What the hell, Artemis? _Bruce?!?'_

She smirked at him as she leaned back, crossing her arms behind her head. 'Yup. I'm thinking about your father and his strong arms-' 

'-stop-'

'-and his strong jaw-'

'-for the love of God, please stop-'

'-and his beautiful blue eyes-'

'-I'm going to throw up-'

'-I wonder how many abs he has-'

'-Dude, believe me. You of all people don't want to be thinking of Bruce like that-'

'-I wonder what he looks like shirtless-'

'-you're going to regret this. Some time or later, you'll regret it-'

'-Mm, I wonder what he looks like nak-'

'LALALALALA! I'm not listening!' He yelped as he slapped his hands over his ears, glaring at her as he rested his elbows on his knees. His fingers slipped into his carefully set hair and tugged slightly at them, freeing them from their gelled prison. 'That was absolutely disgusting. I don't need people talking about him like that.' 

She laughed loudly, thoroughly enjoying herself. Being friends with Robin had taught her how to be a troll too  
Man, if only he could see her right now. 'You realise people talk about him like that all the time, right?' 

'Yeah. Older women hit on him 24/7 at galas but that I can still somewhat handle. It's slightly sickening but I can still stomach that better then my school mates giggling over him.'

'Dick, everyone already do that.'

'......what?'

'Oh yeah. Even teenagers are into him. The girls here are crazy over him. You think me talking about him was bad, you should hear some of the stuff they discuss.'

He sat up straight, eyes wide and some streaks of hair falling over his eyes. It made him look eerily familiar. 'Girls here are _into him?'_

'Crazy over him.'

'But...I....why- _gross!_ He's so.... That's so creepy. He's _old!'_

'He's not old.' she couldn't help rolling her eyes at his dramaticness 'He's in his late twenties. And why wouldn't they like him? He's young, rich, handsome, fit and has a sensitive side. Plus, girls love it when a typical macho man shows his soft side and with his billions of charity gala and.....well, adopting you, he's quite popular with the girls here. And everywhere. Of all ages.'

'Oh my fucking god, I'm going to need years of therapy to get over this-' The fourteen year old pulled his legs up on the chair and wrapped his arms around his knees, quite alike Robin often did. Strange how similar the two seemed sometimes. Or maybe it was because she was still annoyed at the boy wonder and everything remotely similar reminded her of him. The kid had gone off into his own world, muttering to himself much to Artemis's amusement until he suddenly snapped out of it and straightened his legs, looking at something over her shoulder. 'Bruce!' 

Artemis startled and looked behind her and sure enough, Bruce Wayne was stalking over to them, all dressed up in his black suit and expensive watches. His shiny shoes clicked ominously in the empty hallway as he made his way over to the pair. He gave Artemis a friendly smile before turning his attention to Dick but before he could so much as get a word out, his son was indignantly asking him. 'Did you know that _girls_ are into you?' 

The man paused, taken aback before a small amused smile arose. 'Yes. And I'm fairly certain you do too.' 

'No, not women. _Girls._ As in kids my age. My school mates think you're _hot!'_

Bruce coughed awkwardly, his eyes zipping over to look at Artemis before snapping away in a millisecond. 'I don't really have anything to say to that!' 

'I do! It's wrong! It's gross!'

'While I understand this is.....a difficult thing for you to come in terms with, I have to get back to work Dick. So why don't you tell me what happened now before I go in there and get chewed out?'

'I didn't do anything!'

'Uh-huh.'

'I swear I didn't! What did she tell you anyway? I'm betting you anything it's not as bad as she made it sound!'

'She said that you still treated the school as your personal playground and _flip_ around as you pleased-' 

'-the nerve! I was falling down! I just saved myself with a flip!'

'-and that you got into a fight and gave a fellow student a bloody lip-'

'-I didn't! My foot hit George when I was falling but it wasn't on purpose! He even told her it wasn't a big deal and he was laughing as he left!'

'-and that instead of accepting your faults, you sassed her and called her some crude names.'

At that Dick paused. 'Okay, I definitely sassed her but I didn't call her any _crude_ names. At least, not to her face-' 

'Dick!' the man growled in exasperation and Artemis felt sudden chills run down her back. He sounded like-

No come on, she was being ridiculous. She quickly pooled her features back to normal as she watched the exchange between the father and son. 

'What?!? Bruce, she's got it out for me! And I never called her anything bad to her face, I'm not an idiot. I'm too scared of Alfred to do that.'

'....I would have hoped that you respected people because you had manners, not because you were scared of Alfred.'

'Baby steps, Bruce. You guys got me into the habit of dressing well and keeping tidy, didn't you? Maybe I'll start the whole _yes sir, no ma'am_ attitude without any prompts soon too.'

Bruce sighed and pinched his nose in exasperation. 'If you just did a flip to save yourself, I don't understand why she had to call me down. It seems fair to me.'

'She probably wanted me to smack face first into the concrete. She's not a very pleasant woman.'

'Hmm. I'll go deal with it. And you, please just stay out of trouble for ten minutes.'

'Of course. I'm an angel. Have I ever caused you trouble?'

'Fix your shirt, Dick.' the man called back instead of replying and the teen scowled at the back of his head as he pulled his blazer off and loosened his tie. 'That's mean!' 

'The truth usually is.' came the dismissive reply before he slipped past the wooden doors and disappeared. 

'Ugh.' Dick groaned as he managed to tuck his tie free and pulled his collar away from his neck. Artemis gasped as she spotted the blackened wound on his neck. It wasn't a normal wound. It was only possible through black magic. And she'd just cleaned it up two days ago on-

Her heart thummed loudly in her ears. Holy shit. Holy shit. _Holy shit._

She jumped up to her feet and grabbed Dick's arm, dragging him up and rushing down the hall to an empty class room. Dick stumbled after her, using his free arm to straighten his collar, hiding his wound. 'Uh, Artemis? Where are we going?' 

'Shut-oh my god!' she gritted out as she hurried into the room, pushing the younger boy inside and quickly locking the door behind her. She turned around and stared at Dick, who was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Artemis eyes swept over his face, taking in the messy gelled hair strands, recalling the injuries, the overly familiar relationship between Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson-

_'You asshole!'_

Dick took a step back in alarm and held his hands up in a placating manner. 'Okay, I probably deserve that but could you tell me what I did now? I'm really lost here.'

'Robin!' she spat out and felt a twig of satisfaction arise in her as Dick immediately faltered. His face showed panic and shock for all of three seconds before it fell back into a neutral expression and Artemis wanted to shake him.

'What about him?' He asked coolly, his face a blank canvas. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. 'You're Robin!' 

'Uh....did you hit your head somewhere? Because- Ow, hey!' He stumbled back in pain and straightened up to glare at Artemis but froze when he finally noted the difference. His vision was slightly obscured by Robin's black domino mask which had been slapped onto his face. His mind went blank for a second before a new feeling overrode the panic and deniability. Acceptance. 

He ripped the mask off and stuffed it into his Pant pocket, knowing he'd lost. 'Why do you have my mask with you?' He asked seriously. Artemis faltered from her rant and paused. 

'Your accent.....it changed.'

'Well, yeah. I trained for a while to make Robin have a new Jersey accent. But I normally speak with a Gothamite accent.' He waved it off as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to set it back to the pompous hair style Dick Grayson always sported publicly. 'My mask?' 

'You left it at the mountain. And I was pissed at you for your pranks so I was going to do something with it to get back at you.'

'Aah.' He replied awkwardly, fiddling with his shirt. Of all his friends, he'd been mostly dreading Artemis finding out his identity. The two were surprisingly quite close and the fact that she'd been in such close quarters with both Robin and Dick wouldn't have sat well with her. Nevertheless, she seemed calm for now so Dick continued pressing on. 

'What gave me away?'

'Your hair. And the wounds mostly. I was the one who cleaned up that wound, remember?' she pointed at his neck and Dick give her a rueful smile. 'Though I can't believe I never saw it before. You're....i mean, there are so many similarities. You...you both know acrobatics for God's sake! And Wally......oh my god! You bastard! You're both bastards! Comic convention my ass!' 

Dick shrugged, his eyes alight with humor. 'Did he say comic convention? I just told everyone I met him at some boring event Bruce had dragged me too. I changed it to convention later but I never said what for.'

'Shut up! As if you two didn't know what you were doing! And.....Oh my god! I complained about you so much! I talk about you all the time and he always acted so vague! No wonder you reminded me so much of Robin with your jokes. Especially the first time we-' her mind blanked and a sudden wave of fury hit her. She stomped over to the shorter boy who immediately stumbled back, hurrying to put distance between them. _'We'll laugh about this someday?!? Are you kidding me?!?'_

'And today is clearly not someday.' He said hastily, yelping as Artemis pinched him. 'Ow! Ow! Oh come on! It was pretty funny, come to think about it-' 

'It is not! You- oh my god, you've been trolling me all this time! That day the cave was attacked by RT's siblings and you caught me in front of the beta tubes! You'd been in school with me that day! You asked me about my scholarship when your dad was the one supporting it, of course you already knew! You-' her eyes narrowed and she grabbed the pens laying discarded at the teacher's desk and decked them at her friend. 'You asked me if I knew archery because my name was Artemis! You asshole! You-' 

'-Dick?' He questioned, a familiar devilish grin over his face. Artemis had an overwhelming urge to punch him. 

'Yes! Oh my god, I can't believe that you're Robin! I mean you're suppose to be prissy and spoilt not-oh my god. I- if you're Robin.....then that means Bruce Wayne is-'

Dick observed her quietly and when he realised the older wasn't going to continue, he carefully cut in. 'Look, I know you have a lot of questions. So I'll just speed through because I really have to get back to the office before they realise I'm missing. Yes, I'm Robin. Yes, Bruce is batman. No, Bruce does not treat me bad, we're very close. I'm assuming you thought that I was being abused when you saw my bruises but that's not the case. You know I got them from our missions.' 

He perched on one of the table and fiddled with his fingers. 'I knew about your identity beforehand. Bruce tried to hide it from me to give you privacy but I managed to extract the information. I knew about your scholarship. I was the one who convinced him to send you here. He wanted to pay for a scholarship to a different school because it would be much harder to hide my identity if we were in close quarters as both Robin and Richard. So yeah, when I first approached you he wasn't too happy but I love being a troll.'

'Dick head.'

'Mmhm. You can't tell anyone but me. Not a lot of people know.'

'Who do?'

'Well, a few league members. But in our team, wally, M'gann and Connor do.'

'Connor?' she asked in surprise, feeling a stab of hurt. Dick and Connor were close but she liked to think they were closer. The fact that he'd told Connor first bothered her. 

'It was spontaneous. I really only told Wally about my identity and that was ages ago. M'gann found out my identity on the mission against Klarion back in February. Wally had to reveal it in order to save me. And Connor was with me when we were fighting against Ivo and we took a detour because Alfred was attacked. He saw some photos and when Bruce finally came back, he overheard our conversation. That was what Bruce and I were fighting on, the secret stuff. And we just got back on good terms but I know he'll be mad if he realises you know too. So please, please, _please_ don't bring this up and just act clueless in front of him I'll tell him eventually but he hasn't cooled up properly yet.'

Artemis faltered at his pleading eyes and found herself nodding. Dick's shoulders relaxed and he smiled at her, the famous Robin smile. 

It was silent as she tried to process the shock she'd received. 'I can't believe people haven't figured it out. Especially me. Robin arrived on the streets almost six years ago, a few months after you came to Gotham. And-' she sucked in a deep breath, disturbed as she recalled the old tragic story. She bit her lip, unknowing of what to say. 'I- I'm sorry. About....your parents.'

Dick paled and looked away, his eyes growing steely.   
'It's.... I don't like talking about it.'

'Oh.....okay. I'm sorry. Just..... I'm here if you need me.'

'Yeah thanks. Look, I really have to get back. I don't want to get in anymore trouble and the bell for the second lesson is about to ring so.....I'll answer anymore questions you have later at the mountain if I don't get grounded. That cool?'

'Yeah. I hope you know I'm going to kill you.'

'I understand. And.....we're cool right? I mean...we can still hangout in school?'

'Depends.' she replied, but immediately regretted it as his face fell. She hastened to add on, 'You're an idiot. And I'm going to torment you on your name. If you can bear with that I don't see why not.'

Dick relaxed and shot her a grin. 'Used to that. I'll see you later, can't keep _Brucie_ waiting.'

'Oh that's very....' her words trailed away as her eyes widened in horror. 'Oh god. Oh god.' she looked at Dick in disgust. 'I fetishised _batman?!?'_

Dick's concerned gaze turned amused as he threw his head back and laughed loudly, his giggles reverting through the room. His voice was full of mirth as he backed out of the room. 'I told you you would regret it. Don't say I didn't warn you.'

'Oh god- you better not say a word about this! Ever!' 

'Oh Artemis....I would never.' with another mirthful grin, he left Artemis alone. The archer dropped down on the chair and groaned. She'd never live this one down. 

Dear god, she hated that stupid bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah I don't know how I feel about this chapter but it's the best I can do lol. 
> 
> I really love Artemis and Dick's friendship. I loved how they explored it so well in season 3.
> 
> As usual, comments are very much appreciated. They're a major motivation. 
> 
> Only one chapter left :D and I know I've already written that Kaldur will learn his identity through truth serum but if you guys have a request or want to see his identity revealed in a different way, you can give me suggestions. 
> 
> Until next time :-)


	6. Kaldur'ahm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Talks of depression, suicide and self harm. Its not in much detail though

Kaldur groaned, shaking his head to get rid of the haziness. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, but it didn't help at all, his mouth dry. His ears and head felt as if it was full of cotton. Vaguely, he could hear thumps and angry voices, but it seemed so far away and he was so...tired. 

He wondered if it would be appropriate to drift off again. But...that couldn't be allowed, right? His body felt sore and achey and he was....not exactly sweating, that only happened when he was exposed to fire for an extended period of time but he was damp. The thuds bought his attention back to his surroundings, and realised that they were now being accompanied with pained grunts and were becoming more and more urgent, calling his attention to the situation. 

Using more of his energy then he should need to, he forced himself to peel his eyes open. The mechanical motion of forcing his lids to separate. The action bought a sudden searing pain to his forehead and he groaned heavily again, trying to pull his hand away to rub at his skull. But he found himself unable to do so. He tugged at his hands again and again, until his tired mind finally registered that they were binded together with rope. 

Well, that certainly made him more aware. Because bundled up limbs meant danger and danger required him to be alert and on guard, not drowsy and lost. 

With more determination, he lifted his head and let it fall back against the _bleacher_ , panting slightly as his head lolled against the wooden platform. He vaguely registered the sound of footsteps and for a second, he tensed, assuming they were pacing towards him but a moment or so later, light filtered into the room before a _click_ , indicating the closure of a door. 

Did they leave? Who was 'they'? He wished he could gather his thoughts enough to come to a conclusion. 

'-ad. Aqualad? Are you okay?' the drawn out voice clicked in his head as he recognised it as Robin and he jolted. Memories of the past hours rushed back to him as he remembered departing from the mountain with the team for a mission, splitting away with Robin, being captured, the interrogation. And finally, he remembered the insane amount of drugs and serum they'd been dosed with, high enough to penetrate through his jellyfish skin. 

'Aqualad?' the voice called again, sounding stuffy and wet. 

_Robin_

His team mate, his youngest friend, was trapped here in this god forsaken place with him, and he sounded like he was hurt. He had to get up, be more aware, for his sake. 

Blinking rapidly so as to rid the dizziness, he turned his head to the left where the boy wonder was seated. The faint light filtering through the dingy window allowed him to take in the state of the younger boy, and it was only the drugs that kept him from reacting in anger. 

Robin looked....awful. Part of his mask was turn off, but it was still secured enough to keep his eyes covered. But it wasn't enough to hide the shiny black eye peeking out from beneath his right eye. His lip was torn and bloody, and some of the blood was smeared on his teeth. Even his usual messy hair seemed rougher. His hands were tied behind his own bleacher and he was slightly hunched, breathing heavily. A part of his cape was also torn and his Robin badge had been torn away from his red tunic. But as Kaldur's eyes met with his, he seemed to pipe up a little though he continued to bite down heavily at his lip. 

'Ro-' He tried to get the name out, but the word died on his tongue before he could manage to do so. Still, that didn't stop the wave of worry and anger that arose in him. Robin may be the most skilled member of the team, but he was still the youngest and therefore, Aqualad's responsibility. He had an unusual urge to stalk after the psychos who'd kidnap them and beat the shit out of them for hurting his friend to this extent. 

Robin, in question, was watching him anxiously, his legs tugged close to his chest and teeth all but cutting into his abused lip. Swallowing a dry gulp, he decided to put his energy into asking the important question. 'Rrr...you...okay?'

Robin opened his mouth to answer but suddenly froze, shaking his head as a tiny cackle erupted from his ear piece. Bruce's rumbling growl sounded out of it. 

'Robin? Come in!' 

'Batman.' Robin choked out, relief washing over him as he listened to his adoptive father. 'You....you got my distress signal?' 

'Yes. I've pinpointed your location. I'll be there in twenty minutes.' Silence fell over the comms and for a second, Robin worried he'd lost the connection. Then, Bruce spoke again, his voice lower and kinder. 'Status report?' A way for him to ask 'are you okay?' and a summary of what has happened without being too direct. 

Robin's shoulders sagged and he let his head drop. With his slouched position, causing Aqualad to notice (who couldn't heat batman) that he was shaking and he tugged at his hands, wishing to reach forward and make sure the bird was okay. 

'I....the truth serum worked a number on me but I manged to not give away any information. But....' He shuddered and then cut himself off with a whimper as the jerks pulled at his parents muscles, 'Aqualad passed away and when they realised I wasn't giving anything away, they got angry and took to physical violence to try and-' He coughed loudly, specks of blood flying from his lip and landing on his knee. '-break me.'

Guilt washed through him. Robin had had to deal with all this alone because he, Kaldur, was not strong enough to with hold and take some of the brunt away.' Sorry...'

Robin threw him an anguished look, lip caught between his teeth again and voice coming out as muffled. 'It's not your fault. They gave you a much higher dose then me, probably to get through your immunity to toxins.'

Batman's voice crackled through the comms again. 'How's aqualad?' 

The fourteen year old paused and looked over at the older. Not having the energy to care about proper protocol and give an in depth status, he merely said, 'Bad.'

As he spoke, his teeth sunk deeper into the abused flesh and Robin winced as a trail of blood dribbled down his chin. Kaldur's brow furrowed in worry and he twisted his wrists weakly. 'Don't....let- go ff your lip.'

'I can't!' the fourteen year old suddenly burst out and to Kaldur's horror, tears suddenly ran down his cheeks. In all the months that they'd work together, he'd never been struck harder with how young Robin really was. 'I managed to not let any proper information slip away but the serum is _really_ strong. It's giving me this killer headache a-and I can't.... I can't keep it together longer!' 

Kaldur shifted around in horror, overcome with unusual anger that urged him to stalk after the kidnappers and beat them up. He wanted to provide some form of comfort but Batman beat him to it. 

'Robin....it'll be okay. I'm almost there chum.'

'How....how did you manage to get my info so quickly?'

'I came up with a new system that alerts me of your location in cases of these. It was tricky working through it but I managed.' 

The explanation fell on deaf tears as the pain got worse and Robin whimpered, shaking his head slowly. ' Please get here soon. I- I can't take this anymore. I feel like I'm about to burst if I have to keep anything in longer.'

Kaldur frowned, confused. Why was he in pain? 

Oh yeah, the serum. 

He had to do something. 

'Robin....' Bruce called again, his voice so gentle that Dick almost didn't recognise it. 'Chum....tell aqualad.'

'Tell him what?'

'The....answers. About what the kidnappers asked you.'

'I-it's classified information. Including....identities.'

'It's alright, chum. Go ahead.'

'But-' Dick cut himself off with a cry of pain, struggling against the ropes and wishing his thumb hadn't been broken so that he could work his way out of the stupid ropes. But as it turned out he couldn't and he was in severe pain, his head feeling as if it was going to burst any second. In a fleeting moment, he came to a decision. He trusted Aqualad with his life and he was almost certain that if he didn't give into the truth serum and be truthful, he might actually die. 

About time for Aqualad to be pulled into the loop, he suppose. 'I....can you stay online?' 

'Of course. Go on now.'

'I...okay.' Steeling himself, he addressed Aqualad, who startled at the mention of his name. 'Kaldur....I'm- going to tell you some stuff about me. Stuff that is....confidential. But- please- you can't tell anyone.'

Aqualad was fairly sure that he wouldn't really remember much from the conversation anyway. He nodded, nonetheless, eager for the younger to feel better and to ease some of his pain. 

Giving into the nagging pain, he finally burst, letting his head drop as he furiously began to whisper out the answers to the interrogation he'd faced half an hour ago. Kaldur shook his head slightly, trying his best to clear the haze as Robin began to speak. He couldn't recall the questions but the answers were pretty self explanatory. 

_Who are you?_

'I'm Robin and this is Aqualad. We're members of the team young justice, working under the leadership of the Justice league.'

_Who sent you here?_

'Batman concluded that your headquarters were the Base of the stolen alien tech mystery. He sent us here to check it out for ourself. 

_Alright little bird, play along and no one has to get hurt. Who are you? Really?_

Robin swallowed, biting down as hard on his lip as possible as he recalled the question. He didn't want to just come out and say it. Maybe he can delay giving the answer until Bruce showed up. A pang of pain proved him wrong. 

'Robin. Continue.' Batman- no _Bruce_ \- urged. Batman didn't speak so softly. 

Dick ignored the order and instead asked, 'How far are you?' 

'I'm almost there, buddy. Keep going.'

'I...B, they asked my identity-'

'I suspected so. It's alright.'

'But-'

'I trust Aqualad. And-' there was a moment of hesitancy before, 'Your safety matters more to me, Dick.'

Robin paused, touched. It wasn't often he could count on Bruce putting him first before the mission. Though in retrospect, Dick knew his life mattered to Bruce more then anything else in the world. It was just nice to hear it being said out loud. But still..... 

'B, there might be cameras or microphones hidden here. They might be listening in. I-if I continue, they'll get to know.'

'I have Martian Manhunter with me. In case of our identities being revealed, he can deal with them and erase their memories. Everything's taken care of, Robin.'

'I'm sorry.' Dick couldn't help but whimper, feeling horrible. It was his fault that they'd been caught, his fault that Aqualad had been given such a high dosage, his fault that Bruce was having to drop everything to come save his failure of a protégé. 

'I'm....not mad. I'm just worried.' Bruce admitted, pressing harder on the pedal to make the plane go faster. He checked the GPS and resisted the urge to curse. '12 minutes, Robin. This will all be over soon.'

'Okay....should- should I go on?' 

'Yes. I'm listening. Tell Aqualad and I everything.'

Dick let go of his lip and took in deep breaths, going through all the question. Maybe he could skip over the ones he didn't want known yet by anyone, not even by Bruce. 

_How old are you? Ten? Do mommy and daddy know that you're here?_

'I'm fourteen actually. My parents-' He chocked on a sob and Bruce's knuckles tightened around the controller., knowing what the question must have done for the poor boy. 'My adoptive father knows I'm here.'

Kaldur stirred, heart dropping. Adoptive? What had happened to Robin's biological ones? 

_Adoptive huh? Would that be the bats?'_

Robin had been unable to beat around the bush with this question and had answered it honestly. It had been a short and simple 'Yes' but it had been enough of a giveaway. 

_Really? What's it like being raised by the big scary bats?_

Giving short answers didn't work either. The serum numbed the prefrontal cortex of his brain which prevented him from coming up with quick answers and elaborate lies. Short answers were not what his captors were looking for, they were waiting for ones in exquisite details. He couldn't just say 'it's fine' and get away with it. 

'It's nice. He's strict but he's caring.'

Kaldur shifted, unable to decipher the question from the answer. He looked at the boy with a concerned expression, forcing his tongue to roll and sound out, 'Robin....'

Dick was tense as a board, having run out of questions to answer which didn't give away too much of his personal information. The severe headache had dulled down but at his hesitation, it began to build up again. 

His ear piece crackled again and Bruce was speaking to him urgently. 'Chum, I'm going to have to log off for a while. I'm entering the boundary of the Base so I have to shut the comms off. Kid flash, Artemis and Rocket are going to go ahead and try to get to you. Continue talking to Kaldur. I'll be there soon.'

Robin's heart lifted at that. That was perfect. With Bruce offline for a few minutes and Kaldur so knocked out, he can get out all his secrets without the fear of actual consequences. He nodded before remembering Bruce couldn't see him and whispering, 'Yes sir.'

'Keep going. Batman out.'

The comms fell silent and Dick waited a few seconds before nudging his team mate with his foot. Kaldur was coming around now and was a bit more alert. 'Aqualad, what I'm about to tell you can't get out to anyone. I mean it. Please, it might be ruin my relationship with Batman. Understand?' 

Aqualad frowned. Batman and Robin had a pretty open relationship and he'd barely known him to keep secrets from his mentor. The few times he had though, it had almost always ended up with the boy in impending danger, like the time they'd snuck off to Cadmus or the time the team had went behind the league's back to find Red tornado. So if Robin didn't want these new bits of information to get to Batman, he doubted that it was anything safe. He couldn't in good consciousness make that promise. So he stayed quiet. 

Robin didn't seem to like that and his tears seemed to glisten in the dull light. 'Aqualad, _Please.'_

The leader faltered, taken aback by how _small_ his youngest friend sounded. Before he could stop himself, he found himself nodding and solemnly saying, 'I....promise.'

Robin relaxed and finally gave in. 

_What's your bonding time like, brat? You spend your Sunday evenings having him throw punches and kicks at you? He ever treat you like he treats the rest of us poor souls?_

'The only time Batman raises a hand on me is when we're training. He treats scums like scums and good people as good people. 

Aqualad raises a brow. They'd asked Robin if his mentor had ever abused him? What kind of interrogation was this? 

_Any of these scars from the big bat? How about this one on your neck?_

'I got that one from Klarion, not batman.'

_How about this one on your cheek?_

'Freak accident at the circus when I was 7. I accidentally sliced my cheek open.'

Kaldur let out a surprised noise. The circus? He suppose it fit, Robin was a very colourful and radiant being and would no doubt love the circus. Though as Kaldur recalled, he had not been so eager to join the team to attend a local circus for M'gann's birthday a few months back. Perhaps the freak accident had left him wary of it. 

_This is stretching out. What I really want to know is if any of the scars on you have another story besides from freak accidents and fights with people like us._

This. This question he'd been dreading. He paused to listen in on the comms, making sure they were really off and then to the the chaos and noise coming from outside. He guessed the Base had been infiltrated by his team mates and mentors, so he only had a minute or so to get all these secrets out to his half conscious friend. 

'I have a few burns on my thigh that I gave myself a few weeks ago along with some cuts I made.'

Kaldur felt his heart drop, his mouth feeling dry for a whole different reason now. No. There was no possible way that Robin....

Ronin kept plummeting on, determined to get through the awful part as soon as possible. 

_Where else would the kid get the wounds from? Ronald, you think the bat brat got issues? Bat brat, is that true? You got any psychological issues?_

_Perry sure he does. Why else would a kid dress up in bright colours and throw himself at villains? You got a death wish or something? Like suicidal?_

'I'm not actively suicidal but I'm.... I got diagnosed with clinical depression two years ago and I've been on meds since then. Or I was. I stopped taking them months ago.' He bit out and the pain slipped away, as if the serum knew this was a pretty big secret that had passing through and was finally loosening it's hold on it's host's mind. To be fair, it was a huge secret. Only Bruce and Alfred knew of his diagnosis and Bruce would kill him (maybe not kill him, he'd be worried out of his mind) if he got to know that the boy was off his meds. 

Kaldur's brain was getting less ditzy by the minute and he was growing more and more worried. 'Robin. That's.....concerning.'

Robin gave him a bloody grin. 'Not done yet, Kal. Still got a lot to unravel.' 

One more questions. Just one more questions and he could be done with all this. The commotion outside was growing louder and closer and Kaldur was clearly becoming more and more aware. He had to hurry and finish this up so he could be done with this whole shin ding by the time Bruce would come and free him. 

_Who are you? I won't ask again. Tell me your real name, where you really come from, who and where you live._

He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. _Here goes nothing._

'My name is Richard John Grayson. I was born in New Jersey but I spent the first eight years of my life travelling with Haly's circus with my parents and aunt and uncle. When they were murdered, I got taken in by Bruce Wayne in Gotham city and was raised and trained by him since then.' 

Kaldur's head shot up, mouth opening and closing, at a complete loss of words. The information had been passed to him too quickly for him to try and block it out and now that he'd received it, a million thoughts ran to his mind. 

_Bruce Wayne._

_Richard Grayson._

_....burns and cuts. Self inflicted._

_Depression._

Where should he start? He couldn't just stay quiet. As a leader and as a friend, he needed to say something, to comfort his friend who had been forced to open his heart to him. But communications failed him and before he could so much as try to come up with anything close to words, the door was thrown open and a blur of yellow and red rushed in, stopping in front of him. Kaldur craned his head back to look up at the younger speedster who stood in front of them. 

'Hey guys. Got caught up in a twist?'

'Kid....'

Wally's eyes raked over them as his smile fell, before he disappeared, running behind them to untie them quickly. He had to rush forward again to grab Kaldur from dropping face first into the ground, looking over anxiously to check on Robin. The boy wonder was still holding himself up, though his hands were shaking from the effort of supporting his upper body. Wally's face dropped, shifting on his heels to see if he could try to support both his friends but Kaldur was all but limp and if he stepped away, he was sure the older boy would end up face planting into the ground and cracking his nose. 

Turns out, he didn't have to worry. A second later, one of the thugs wad tossed into the room and knocked unconscious, followed by an angry looking batman. But the man's agitated manner dispersed as he spotted the two injured teens. Approaching them, he gave a once over to Kaldur before turning to his own protégé, reaching forward to grasp the boy's shoulder. Dick leant into the touch, letting his father support him enough to take the strain away. 

'Are you both okay?' He asked in a gravely tone and both heroes were too exhausted to answer him verbally, instead nodding. Dick winced, turning his head to spit some blood out of his mouth on the ground. He zoned back to listen to Batman converse with Wally, who was checking to see if all the thugs had been caught and bound up. As he talked, Dick decided to drop protocol and lean forward completely, resting easily against the older man's chest, dropping his head to hide it from the painful light. Bruce froze for a second, looking down in astonishment at his son. While Dick tended to joke around in the field, they usually kept a professional outro and didn't initiate much skinship as Batman and Robin. But sometimes.....sometimes the job got too hard and some part of the boy's true nature leaked into his masked persona. Sometimes, it was a slapping reminder that Dick was just a boy that needed his father. 

He gently swept a hand through Robin's hair, letting the kid soak up as much comfort as he needed. He heard the sound of heavy boots approaching and he tensed for a second ready to spring back into defence mode until he caught sight of the blonde ponytail. Relaxing, he turned back to Wally and continued the conversation, acting as if he didn't have his battered and upset fourteen year old curled into his front and as if he didn't notice the team's sad stares. 

'I can stay back and scrounge the headquarters for the stolen tech.' Kid suggested, trying his best to stay focused on their conversation rather then his obviously distressed friend, trusting batman to look after him. Batman nodded, one hand resting firmly behind Robin's head, the other holding up his wrist computer. He eventually lowered it and fixed the other with the same bone shaking stare. 'J'ohn and Billy will stay with you. Artemis, Rocket, come with me back to the mountain.'

With the orders dished out, he turned his attention back to his protégé, trusting the team to follow instructions. He gently nudged Dick away, schooling his face to reflect calmness. He knew the kid must be extremely shaken up to show such open vulnerability, in front of his team mates. He'd have to handle the situation delicately. But as much as he'd like to just let the boy stay curled up in his lap, it was more crucial to get him back to the mountain and medically checked. 

Dick pulled away reluctantly, looking up at him and Bruce resisted the urge to wipe the trails on his cheek left by his tears. Instead, he wrapped his arm around the teenager's waist and grabbed his arm, coaxing him into a standing position, letting him lean against his side. Together, the two trudged out of the wretched building, followed by the rest. Robin looked over his shoulder as Bruce ushered him into the plane, checking to make sure Kaldur was alright. The older still looked quite out of it and Dick hated himself for it, but he hoped the injuries and wooziness was bad enough to not remember any of the stuff he'd reveled to him. 

~~~~

Kaldur straightened his back, twisting his arm back and forth to make sure it wasn't still twisted. The aches had dulled down from painful to just annoying, but it was bearable. 

The burden of secrets he carried though, was not. 

Kaldur couldn't even began to ponder over the revelation of the long standing mystery of the identity of the dynamic duo. Not with the horror of realising the boy he cared so much about was....depressed. And....suicidal?

Robin was mentally ill. He'd admitted so himself and worst of all, he'd promised to keep it a secret. 

Kaldur had high morals. His ethics and principles defined him, and breaking a promise made to a dear friend was- in his eyes- unthinkable. In normal situations, he would never even consider going against that but.....this wasn't a normal situation. He _could not_ keep this to himself, or who knows what could happen to the boy wonder? 

Making up his mind, he pulled his shirt over his head and adjusted it properly, making sure it covered his torso before straightening up. Running a hand through his short hair, he exited the room and set out to find Batman. He was in no way looking forward to having this conversation, but it was a necessity. If Robin refused to come clean, someone had to inform him of his protégé's - _his son_ he realised- illness. 

He wandered around for a while, exchanging pleasantries and reassurances with passing by heroes and friends. He asked a few where he could find batman and all the answers were the same. He'd resided against Robin's side an hour or so ago. 

Kaldur tried to push the guilt away as he made his way down the hall to the other med Bay. He hoped the the younger teen was asleep. He had no doubt that Robin wouldn't be thrilled at the prospect of his guarded secret being revealed so easily but-

_For Robin's own good. This is for his own good, for his safety._

He paused in front of the door of the other med bay, hesitating for a second before raising his fist and knocking determinedly on the door. Robin's voice called out to him, inviting him in. 

He turned to knob and stepped in, eyes immediately landing on the young bird who was wrapped in bandages and stitches too. He was slightly hunched over, one arm wrapped around his torso but his face lit up with a genuine smile as he spotted Kaldur. Behind him, Batman was looking through some blood samples, though he looked away from them to stare down Aqualad. 

'Hey Kal. You look better.' Robin observed but Kaldur found himself unable to answer back. He averted his eyes, unsure of how to proceed, but knowing that meeting his friend's gaze would only make him want to back out. 

'Robin..... Your mask. You're not wearing anything.' without the dark domino mask or glasses, he could see the boy's deep blue eyes, who were watching him calculatingly. 

The other shrugged, and kicked his legs out lazily. 'I figured why bother? You know my identity now.'

'I....apologise for that. I hope you know that I did not want this to be the way we accustomed ourselves with your true identity.'

'Hey, it's not your fault. I kinda had no choice but to tell you and I'm glad that it was you of all people who was there to listen to all them. And besides, it's long overdue. You're one of my closest friends. I wish I could have told you when I wasn't beaten up and you weren't almost unconscious but....you gotta take what life gives you.'

'I....appreciate your trust. And I promise, I shall not let you down.'

'As Robin said, this was long overdue.' Batman suddenly spoke and it was years of training that stopped Kaldur from jerking in surprise as the man reached up and pulled his cowl down. A surprisingly familiar face stared down at him and if Robin hadn't just informed him that he was adopted, he would honestly believe that they were biologically related. The dark Knight had the same jet black hair and deep blue eyes as his protégé. 'I'm glad to see you up and about. Did you encounter Aquaman on your way here? He was quite worried about you.'

'I have been unable to find him.'

'He must have left for a mission then. You should contact him and let him know you're feeling better. It will put him at ease.' Batman- Bruce Wayne- dismissed and made to turn back. Dick, however, continued watching him, his smile friendly but his eyes sharp. It seemed he had managed to deduce what Kaldur was up to, which didn't surprise the other at all. He was very sharp after all. And if he knew the younger at all, he had already planned on how to distract his mentor from sharing a conversation with him. 

Which meant he had to be somewhat sharp of this himself. So, straightening his back and averting his eyes away from his friend and up at the league's leaders. 'I shall do that. But first....I would like to have an important conversation with you.'

Batman paused and raises a brow at him, not missing how his son had tensed at the atlantean's request. 'Can it wait? I am rather busy.'

'Unfortunately, it can't. It is urgent-'

'Kaldur.' Dick interrupted, uncaring of how rude he seemed for cutting his leader off. 'Can I talk to you before that?' 

'I am afraid not. I am aware of what you want to talk about but....nothing you say can change my mind. Batman?' He changed directions and addressed the older hero again but Robin wasn't about to let up so easily, and he sat up, biting back the wince as his bandages cut into his skin. 'Kaldur, you promised. You- you can't just-' 

'I promised that when I was unaware of the gravity of your situation but.... I cannot in good conscience keep your secret anymore.' 

'You-' 

'Robin.' Bruce interrupted the teenager's argument, brow furrowed and tone firm. 'Whatever this is about, you can either tell me yourself or let Kaldur.'

'I...' the boy faltered at his father's hard gaze and Kaldur couldn't help the twinge of sympathy that arose. Clearly the man was not to be crossed even outside of the Cape. 'There's nothing to- it's not serious. Just forget it.'

'I think we shall be the judge of that.'

'If it's about me, can't I judge it myself?' He argued but his point was weak and he was well aware of it. 'Please let's just-' 

A knock interrupted the conversation and a familiar red head poked his head in. Wally raised a brow as he took in the tense atmosphere. 'Uh....anyone need a mood uplifter?' 

'Wallace, come in. Stay with Dick while Kaldur and I talk.'

'I don't need a babysitter!'

'I hardly think asking you to stick around with your friend is something you should be offended over.' the man said shortly. He walked round the bed to leave but found himself being held back, Dick's hand latching into his arm. He looked terrified and Bruce faltered at the gaze, not having expected the sudden mood change. 

'Bruce, I....please don't. It's not that serious.'

'If that's true then you have nothing to worry about.' the man reasoned, though he looked more understanding. He gently pulled his arm away and gave Dick's hair a last gentle rub before following Kaldur out, shutting the door on the two best friends. 

He rubbed his forehead as he turned to stare down at the nineteen year old, raising a brow at the boy's odd behaviour. 'What is this about?' 

Kaldur internally sighed. Better to just bite the bullet and out with it. He pushed the image of Robin's pleading eyes out of his head as he questioned. 'Were you....present for the entirety of Robin's interrogation?' 

'I left in the last five minutes. The connection wasn't good and I had to concentrate in breaking in.'

Kaldur really did sigh out loud now. He had really hoped that Batman would already know and have a plan in action for helping the bird recover but it seemed this uncomfortable conversation was going to happen no matter what. 'Batman, I'm....concerned about Robin. After you left....he revealed some information that he was adamant on keeping a secret from you but.... I fear doing that would lead to something drastic occurring.'

Batman stood straight, eyes narrowed and jaw tight. If it was possible, he looked even more intimidating without his cowl. 'What would that be?' 

'Well....' He wondered what was the best way to approach this. He had always known the two were close but knowing now that they were _actually_ a family made all this much more messier then Kaldur would have liked. 'I....er-'

'Kaldur'ahm, let's move this along.'

'I apologise. It's just.... It's a difficult topic. I fear Robin might be....a danger to himself.'

That caused Bruce to pause and raise a brow, heart dropping slightly. His tone was sharper then he intended it to be when he ordered,' Explain.'

'Robin made me promise not to let this information get to you but he reveled he'd been diagnosed with Clinical depression and had been given medication for it.'

Internally, Bruce relaxed. He allowed his shoulders to uncoil a little as he nodded. 'I already knew that. I took him to a psychiatrist when he was twelve. It's under control.'

'That's reassuring but it is not what concerns me. He disclosed that he has quit taking the medications assigned to him for a while now. And that he's....become accustomed to harming himself. He said he has both burnt and cut himself.'

That...that was new. And worrying. 

'Excuse me?'

'I'm sorry to tell you this. But Robin told me so himself. And he was heavily intoxicated with the serum so he couldn't exactly have been lying.'

Bruce sucked in a deep breath before nodding, forcing himself to stay composed. 'Is...that all?' 

'I'm afraid not. He didn't exactly outright deny that he was....suicidal.'

'What?' And Kaldur must still be slightly out of it with the drugs in his symptoms, but he could almost hear a waver in his voice. He didn't know how to feel about the fact that he had somewhat managed to shake up the stoic batman. 'What did he say exactly?' 

'I don't know what the question was but he said something across the lines that he wasn't _exactly_ suicidal. And there's something else. Not exactly related to today but it's important, nonetheless. I realise that sometimes during fights, Robin gets unnecessarily battered. I noticed that he sometimes reacts too slow or doest fight back or block hits when he has a chance.'

The words, _almost as if he wants to get hurt_ , goes unsaid but the words hang heavily in the air. 

'Why wasn't I informed of this before?' the dark Knight growled sharply, heart in his throat. Because if this was all true-

\- than that meant Dick had been putting himself in more danger then he already did as a vigilante. 

'It didn't cross my mind. Or rather, I didn't fully realise that this was happening, at least not consciously. I apologise for my incompetence. But...perhaps I am reading into things due to the incidents of today. It might be better if you would ask him about it. Just to make sure that the information is correct.'

'I shall....do what I consider best. But thank you for bringing this to my attention Kaldur.' He swiftly turned around, hand resting on the knob. 'Get some rest.'

'I shall. Batman-' He interrupted before the man could close the door. He determinedly avoided looking at his two friend. '-please pass my sincerest apologies to Robin. The only reason I disclosed this is because I am worried about him.'

'That's understandable. And don't worry about Robin.' He reassured, turning to his son who had shrunk away at his words. 'Wallace, please excuse us.'

'Uh, sure.' the speedster hummed, dropping down from the cot and squeezing his friend's knee. 'See you later pal.' 

Dick watched the door close behind him, resisting the urge to yell after his friend. Bruce stood far away in the corner, watching him like a hawk and he shifted uncomfortably at the stern gaze.

'Look Bruce, it's not like anything Kaldur told you.'

'Then explain what it is.'

'You...you can't seriously be mad about this!'

'I'm....not.' He said and forced himself to move forward and drop in the stool next to Dick's bed. He hid his head in his hands, body tense and coiled. 'When exactly did you stop taking your pills?' 

'I didn't.'

'Don't lie to me. You were heavily dosed with truth serum and you had no reason to lie to Aqualad when you were in so much pain. So give me an honest answer.'

Dick shoulders hunched over and he nervously played with his sweat pants. 'Two months ago.'

_'Why?'_

'Bruce, please! They were horrible! They made me anxious and- and sometimes I couldn't sleep properly. They just messed with my head and I hated them, I really hated them.'

'Then why didn't you tell me? We could have gotten you a new prescription.' the older argued back, but his words held no malice. 'I don't know what to be more concerned about. The fact that you hid something so important to your health or the fact that you've began harming yourself.'

If possible, the teenager tensed even further and flushed scarlet. 'He promised he wouldn't tell you!' 

'He did it out of concern for you. This is serious.' Bruce paused, already knowing his next words would not be taken well. 'And if you can't realise the gravity of the situation, I can't very well continue to let you fight in the field.'

'What?!?' that caused Dick to sit up straight and he shook his head at his guardian, panic increasing. 'No,absolutely not-' 

'-Dick-'

'-You can't take Robin from me! Not again!'

'-If you're not at your hundred percent in the field-'

'-But I am! I'm fighting fit! Why are you dragging Robin into this?!?'

'A hundred percent physically and mentally.'

'What is that suppose to mean?!?'

'Have you ever not fought back on purpose? And I want an honest answer or else I'm not above using truth serum on you myself!' He knows it was low to threaten the boy with this but...god, he _couldn't_ let this get out of control. 

Dick tensed, staring at him in betrayal. 'I....no.' He deflated, the anger melting away to numbness. 

'I don't want to. But your safety comes first.' at the silence that stretched between them, Bruce pressed on. 'Have you ever?' 

Dick's silence and shameful head duck was an answer enough. Bruce's hands curled into fists and he had an urge to punch something, anything to distract him from the terror threatening to swallow him from within. 'Chum...'

'I'm sorry.' Dick interrupted, sounding so shameful and small that it drove Bruce to get up and sit on the bed next to the boy. 'I don't know how it got so out of hand but I didn't even- I don't- I mean the self harm was just a one time thing. And I regret it! I really do.'

'That's....reassuring to hear. But it doesn't get rid of the fact that you are not driven enough in the field.'

'Bruce-'

'-Chum, if I can't count on you to fight till your dying breath to stay alive and return home.....you don't leave me much choice.'

'I know! That's why I didn't tell you. You're always looking for a chance to kick me off the team anyway!'

That was...kinda true. He might have indulged the boy and helped him became Robin but that didn't mean it sat well with him. Dick was...a kid. _His_ kid. And while he'd accepted that the boy had all but signed himself over to the hero life, but there was always going to be the small part of him that still hoped that one day, Dick was going to get sick of this and hang up the Cape for good. And every now and then, Bruce found himself trying to nudge the boy in that direction. Not out of maliciousness but out of worry. 

He had to communicate that sentiment. This conversation couldn't be held on the form of a fight. And he should be the one to smooth things out, this was difficult enough for Dick as it was. 

'I'm not kicking you off the team or taking Robin from you.' He began to explain, his tone careful and gaze averted. 'I'm not doing this out off anger or to punish you-'

'-Then why-?!?' 

'-Because I'm worried about you.' the words were heavy and sticky on his tongue but true nonetheless. Emotional and affectionate words never came easy to him but he was Batman. He'd fought the worst of mankind on his dying breath, he could get over himself and occasionally express how deeply he cared about his charge. 

Dick paused, his ruffled feathers deflating. He bowed his head instead, mulling over Bruce's words. Logically, he knew Bruce's choice was right. But god, he couldn't just- he couldn't just drop Robin for an undefined time and just be...Dick.

But....

He could fight all he wanted. He could throw a tantrum, yell, scream as much as he wanted but at the end of the day, he'd have to do what Bruce said. Robin would be taken away from him no matter what he did. 

Hands squeezed his shoulder and Dick let some of his boys weight go, leaning into the touch. 'Believe me, I'm doing this for your own good. I want to help you move forward and heal.'

'Strong words to come from you, dark Knight.' He added sarcastically but instead of irritating the man, he just looked sad. 

'I don't want you to turn out like me. If I have to take Robin away for a while, so be it. But we'll work through it together. You're going to be okay Dick. Tomorrow, we'll get a new prescription for you and-'

'No.' Dick denied flatly, shaking his head. 'Bruce, I hate them. I hate being dependent on them. And they don't help. Neither does the stupid sessions I know you're already planning on making me attend again.'

'I see. Why do they not help?' 

'Because....they're too divided. Canary- she's a great psychiatrist but I can't open up to her. Not enough anyway. Being Robin has its own trauma but Dick Grayson needs to come out too but I can't be hundred percent truthful to her because she doesn't know our identities.'

Bruce has listened to him quietly and his jaw tightened, the way it did when he was upset or making a decision he didn't particularly alike. Dick assumed it was the first one and internally slapped himself for being so blunt. He shrugged and ran a hand bashfully through his hair. 'But it's okay. I mean what can we do, no one in our circle who knows about us is a therapist so we gotta make do with what we got.'

'Not necessarily.' Beuce interrupted, tone gentle. 'This is fixable. If the problem is you can't be fully yourself, we can just....tell Dinah our identity.'

'What?' Dick was sure his ears must not be working properly, because he couldn't have heard correctly right? Mr. Secretive actually offering to reveal his true self to a coworker he had worked with for 4 years and yet had still refused to share his true name with them? 'Are you serious? You'd really do that?' 

'Yes.'

'But why?'

'Because....this cannot be the reason you continue feeling lousy. Dinah has proved to be a loyal ally and trustworthy mentor towards you. I see no reason why we have to continue being secretive.'

'But...you'd really do that?' Dick's voice definitely didn't crack. He definitely wasn't getting teary eyed. He wasn't. 

Bruce nodded solemnly, brow furrowed. 'Of course. Why wouldn't I?' 

'You've always been so against us revealing our identity. But now....?'

'You matter more.' Bruce answered, shoulders tensed and eyes averted, embarrassed. He began to move away but froze when thin arms wrapped around his stomach, keeping him rooted to his spot. Dick ducked his head beneath Bruce's chin, hugging his adoptive father tightly and yeah, he was definitely crying now. Just a bit though. It had been a long day. 'Don't be emotionally constipated now.' He mumbled into Bruce's chest and the words seem to snap the older bat from his shocked trance and large arms wrapped around him, holding him close. He closed his eyes because it was okay. It was going to be okay. Dick might not be completely okay now but he was alive and that was good enough. For now, he held his boy close and focused on his eccentric heartbeat. 

Dick breathed in deeply, taking in the comforting scent his father held before asking the dreaded question. 'So....what now?' 

'Now...we'll go back home soon. And you'll let Alfred check your....self inflicted scars so we can asses their severity. And you'll promise me that you're never going to purposely hurt yourself again.'

To anyone else, Bruce would have sounded analytical and cold but Dick knew the man better then anyone. He could hear the slight tremble in his voice, and he knew he was shaken up. He tightened his arms around the man and turned his head to rest his cheek against the suit. 'Bruce, it was a one time occurrence. And I realised it was a mistake the next day. I swear I haven't tried to hurt myself again since that time.'

Bruce relaxed at Dick's words and brushed the boy's Fringe away from his face. 'I'm glad to hear that. But I'd still like to get you checked out.'

Dick's shoulders dropped and he nodded, waiting for Bruce to continue. 'I'll tell Dinah our identities in a while and I'll ask her to set three appointments a week.' 

_'Three?'_

'Yes.' Bruce said firmly, pulling away from the boy with a squeeze to the arm. He turned to the medical cabinet, pulling out a syringe. Before Dick could so much as blink, the needle was inserted into his bicep and the sleeping drug was injected. Dick let out a surprised noise, staring down as the area he'd been injected as his eyes began to get heavy. Bruce's arms supported him, helping him lie back on the cot. He pulled the blanket atop him and swept his thumb over the teen's cheek. 'We'll work our way through this after you've given me some more details about this era. Till then, a break will do you some good. You can rest for now.'

'It's not....going to be so easy.' He yawned, trying to fight off the effects of the drug for as long as possible. 

'I'm aware of that. And that's okay. Whatever happens or needs to be done, I'll be there through out it all. I'm sorry I wasn't there before.'

Before he could answer, Dick's eyes drooped heavily and he let himself be dragged into unconsciousness, mumbling a soft 'Kay' before drifting off. 

He must have been really tired because he swore he felt the gentle sweeps through his hair be replaced with a gentle kiss on his hair. 

~~~

When Dick finally came around, it was to a dimly lit room and a grinning red head. He blinked hazily and groaned, lifting his arm with excruciating effort and pushing the speedster's face away from him. 

'Grungh- wachu wan?'

'Welcome back to the land of the living, Dickie bird.'

'Wish you weren't here.' He grumbled, mouth dry as he struggled to push himself to sit up. After a few moments of struggling, the bed mechanically moved up, allowing it's resident to sit rather then remaining lying down. Wally sat back and let go off the remote and instead held out a glass of water. He thanked him begrudgingly and sipped the cold liquid, looking around the room. 

'Where's Bruce?'

'He locked himself in one of the common rooms with Dinah for a while.' Dick grimaced at that. Bruce really didn't waste a moment when he had his mind set on something. He sighed and craned his arm to put the glass back on the bedside table. 

'And the others?'

'M'gann and Connor are locked up in her room doing the nasty-'

' - Dude!'

'-well, that's what's happening. She made that pasta for you before disappearing. Artemis threatened to punch you in the nose if you didn't wake up soon before she left for home. And Kaldur has been sitting outside your room for hours and he looks as close as to what he can look like having a nervous breakdown.'

'What? Why? Why doesn't he come inside?'

'Well, I'm guessing it's got something to do with your identity reveal and how it tends to freak your teammates out and leave them wallowing in guilt.'

Dick pulled a face. 'Touche. Can you call him in?' 

'I'm not your butler, rich boy.'

'I'll throw a dime at you tomorrow. Now please call him in.'

'How about a hundred bucks?'

'Why the fuck would I give you a hundred?'

'Come on, it's not like you'll miss it! You're the son of a billionaire.'

'I'm going to knock your knee caps out if you keep talking.'

Wally snorted loudly. 'Can't even sit up but threatening to break my bones. Give it your best try.'

Dick growled in a annoyance and grabbed an empty syringe and chucked it at his friend, who sped away with a loud laugh, leaving the plastic syringe to clatter against the floor. He heard the soft hum of a conversation being shared and he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming conversation. A minute later, Kaldur was standing in the door way, brow furrowed and shoulders tensed. Dick gave him the biggest smile he could muster. 

'Hey Kal....'

'Robin.' the older greeted politely, somewhat tense. 'How are you feeling?' 

'Like I was brutally beaten up and interrogated.' He answered honestly, giving a sheepish grin. 'And then heavily drugged.' 

Kaldur didn't seem to find it amusing and his eyes darted to the IV stand and the empty pouch. 'If you wish to rest longer, I am more than happy to come back later-' 

'No, please come in. I'm sick of being alone with my own thoughts. And-' He sighed, preparing himself for the next conversation. '-we have to talk.'

He didn't like how forlorn his leader looked as be did so, almost as if he was walking to his own funeral. After batman, Kaldur would come in second as the least expressive hero but the older teen was still more open with his emotions. 

The Atlantian took a set on the chair that had last been occupied by the speedster, sitting straight and prim. Alfred would be proud. 

'Robin, I-'

'-Wait can I speak first?' He internally berated himself for interrupting the older, but courteous manners could wait. Kaldur promptly shut his mouth and nodded, looking resigned. 'Of course, Robin.'

'Okay great. So first of all, can you quit calling me Robin?' At the older's confusion, he continued in a light tone. 'You know my identity now. Just call me Dick.'

'That's generous of you but I don't feel it's appropriate to say your name-' 

Dick blanched. Of all the people to make fun of his name, Kaldur was _definitely_ not one of them. 

'-as I learnt it through unethical means.'

'Uh....what?'

'You revealed your identity to me while you were under the influence of a very strong serum and in excruciating pain. I did not wish for that to be the way that you accustomed your other self to me.'

'Well....these weren't the best conditions but I don't regret it? I mean, I'm not mad about it. I've been wanting to tell you for years.'

'Still...if you are unsure of this situation and want me to refrain from using this information, I am more than happy to-'

'Kal, no stop it.' Robin sighed, leaning his head back against his pillow. 'I meant it. Today sucked but if there's one silver lining, it's that i don't have to hide myself from you now. Quit feeling guilty about this, no hard feelings about this at all. The other stuff though....'

Kaldur bowed his head. 'I sincerely apologise for breaking our agreement. But I was concerned about you. I understand that you are upset with me and I understand why, but I could not just sit back and keep quiet about this. I assume you don't want to talk to me after today-' 

'Yeah well, you assumed wrong.' He argued, squashing the embarrassment away. It was never easy being so openly vulnerable, especially since he'd been trained for a long period of time to not to open up so easily. 'It wasn't an easy thing to hear. And if I was in your position, I would have freaked out a lot more than you did. You did the right thing even if I don't want to admit it. And it all worked out fine on the end. Kinda. I'm not going to be Robin for a while but I'm not being shipped off to a mental hospital so I'm not too mad.'

'You are not upset?'

'I'm not jumping up and down but I understand why you told on me. I'll be a lot more happier if I can convince Bruce to let me keep visiting the mountain even if I can't go on missions.'

'Bruce....'

'Batman.'

'Yes...i figured so.' Kaldur nodded, looking slightly lost in thought. 'And you are....'

'Richard Grayson, in the flash.' Dick flashed him his signature grin but stopped when his cut up lip started to burn. 'But please call me Dick.'

'If I may ask.... Bruce Wayne is one of the Justice League's main financial supporters. And you are his....?' 

'Adopted son.' He finished for him, 'And he's batman and I'm Robin. You can't tell anyone else. Except the team, most of them know.'

'Who exactly do? I want to make sure I don't accidentally utter your name in front of the wrong person.' 

'Well, both the love birds know. Superman, Wonder woman, Flash, Green arrow, Martian Manhunter and as of currently, Black Canary.' He recounted. 'Some people back in Gotham.'

'That is interesting... How did they take it?' 

'Worse than you did.' A voice called from the doorway and the two members startled and looked over at the door to see Connor flanking M'gann and Wally, the former of the three grinning widely. 'I had to rush downstairs and chug down water to stop myself from fainting. M'gann reacted a lot like you, she just felt guilty.'

'I learnt it during an unfortunate event too.' she explained. 

'So did I.' Connor agreed as the trio dispersed around the room. 

'Yeah well, you know what they say. Nothing like forming close bonds through severe trauma.'

'Who says that?' The Martian asked curiously. 

'Dickie bird does.' Wally joked and Dick groaned. 'Will you please stop calling me that?' 

'Nope. Do you know how many nicknames me and Artemis have sat and came up with? Time to unleash them.'

'Like?' Connor asked at the same time Dick yelped, 'Don't tempt him!' 

'Okay first there's Dickie-'

'-oh god.'

'-Dick head.'

'-that's so predictable.'

'-Little Dick.'

'-gross.' Connor and Dick said at the same time. 

'-Big D.'

Even though the day had started out as shit, Dick felt ten times lighter as he laughed along with the rest of his friends. He'd grown surprisingly close to his team and he'd dreamt of the time he could sit and chat with his friends without having to hide his true persona behind a dark mask or sunglasses. And even though Dick was dreading the next few weeks and what was about to come, for now he couldn't even spare it a thought. 

Richard Grayson had been handed a rough hand when he was nine and had his family ripped away from him. But now he had a new family. He had two new families actually. One with Bruce and Alfred. And now, one with his team mates. 

And he was pretty damn lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. This was a more difficult chapter to write them I expected but I'm proud of this one. I'm sorry for the sudden throw of depression and I'm sorry if this seemed rush but I did want to write something like this. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this story and supported me along the way. I hope this reached your expectation and that you were able toe not it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. 
> 
> Last but not least, I'm going to be starting on a new book. I already have a new one out called 'One of us' focusing on itty bitty Talon Dick learning to be loved again. The next two books are going to either be:
> 
> -Multiple Dick (dimension travel, time travel)  
> \- Dick Grayson and a kitten. Or rather Dick Grayson suddenly changed into a kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :-) 
> 
> Just to be clear, Bruce will eventually adopt Dick in this story but at this point, he's still his foster son. In all my other stories, Dick got adopted when he was thirteen, going on to fourteen and I intend to follow that through whatever stories i write. 
> 
> Do tell me what you guys thought. Constrictive criticism is appreciated too. 
> 
> Till next time :-)


End file.
